Harsh Mission
by G.Abreu
Summary: They have been at this since the age of 17. all 11 of them. From lossing two of there own and dealing with life threatening missions they always had each others back. What happens though when what they thought was their life was just another mission that played with their emotions. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Prolog

Training for a Harsh Mission.

It was the big day. The one that all the hard work has gone to. Going after mobsters and unauthorized situations all led to the big mission.

"All right you worthless pieces of shit." Called their superior. "I'm going to say this once and only once. I expect to have this mission done properly with little collateral damage."

" please. Yea right like that is ever gonna happen" said a snarky voice.

"I mean it Puckerman. One false move and it will guarantee your death." Said the menacing voice. "I'll make sure he doesn't fuck this up." Said a feminine voice.

" I hope so Berry because I'm sure not going to sob over the loss of my stepbrother like you will if he dies. Now get back to work" yelled the voice.

At those words the entire group of thirteen turned pale.

"you all heard her right? This is a life or death mission" said another feminine voice.

"please all our mission are life or death Quinny" said the sassiest female of the group.

"Santana is right Quinn this isn't any different and plus Sue just likes to try and scare the shit out of us, its not like we are going in blind." A husky voice responds.

"Finn, Quinn is right. This mission is a lot more dangerous than the others." says the voice of reason.

"come on little sis. Are you really gonna give into Sue's Bullshit?" Rachel only looks at her stepbrother and turns to leave, but not before glaring at Finn with eyes that could make you go blind.

"Puck you should have not said that you know how she gets when it comes to us being alive after every mission we do. Don't have me remind you of what happened last time we were not careful" Quinn says after watching her friend leave the training room.

"Are we done with all this drama de familia?" says the sassy bitch of the group.

"Yes Santana we're done with the family drama" whispers puck.

"good. Now Artie do you have any ideahow we should approach this mission?" ask the latina.

" As a matter of fact I do Anger Management, but we need Rachel to come back so that I can give you my idea for phase one of the mission." Says the boy in the wheel cjair.

"I guess I'll go and get her" says Puck.

" NO! I'll do it" yells Finn " give me 20minutes and we'll be back I promise."

"Fine, but don't fuck around" "Dude she's your sister" States Finn.

And with that he's jogging out of the training room and looking for Rachel.


	2. Secrets we keep

In a secluded area in the organization building the sound of rock is pounding on the walls

**"Everything you say to me**

**Takes me one step closer to the edge**

**And im about to break"**

Within the room a very pissed off Rachel was going at it with a punching bag. The only thing on her mind were her step brother's words _"you really gonna give into Sue's bullshit?"_ with every thought of that she hit the bag harder and got even more pissed.

_"What the fuck does he want me to do not care about him? God why did I get stuck with the douche of a step brother"_ She questions herself.

**"I need a little room to breathe**

**Cause im one steo closer to the edge**

**And about to Break"**

_"I'd say the bag should be him so he learns you only care for his safety"_ says the one voice she loves the most.

Without turning around,_ "you know he would never accept the fact that someone cares for him Finn."_

_"well I guess if you wont beat the shit out of him I could do it for you"_ he says as he gets closer to her.

_"You wouldn't do that to your best friend"_ Rachel replies

_"Its funny, you said the same thing before I kissed you for the first time"_ he says while putting his arms around her waist and pulls her closer to him.

_"That was different you were making the decision to actually admit you had feelings for me"_ she states as she leans her head on his muscular chest.

_"Well I still feel the same way I felt ten months ago after I told you I was in love with you"_ he says after placing a kiss on her head.

_"has it been ten months already?"_ she asks jokingly.

_"very funny you know very well how long we have been together"_ he responds.

_"yeah I also know that its been our little secret for ten months as well"_ she says with a frown.

_"You know that it has to be like this babe. If Puck or any of the others find out it would put us in jeopardy during missions. And plus if Sue ever found out I'd never forgive myself for what she would do to you"_ he retorts.

_"Please Sue wouldn't dare hurt two of her lead field operatives."_

_"Just because you and I are her favorites, doesn't mean she wouldn't try to have us unemotionally involved"_ he tells her while he hugs her with more strength.

_"Do you really think she would do that? You know try to separate us if she found out?"_

_"Rach at this point after what she said about your brother I doubt she won't hesitate to have us separated by any means necessary and that includes death."_

Turning in his arms_ " Never in your right mind say that again do you understand? If I ever lost you or anyone else for that matter, I wouldn't want to keep living."_

_"And if anything happened to you or the others I'd turn into fucking Rambo and kill those who did anything to you"_ he says before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

_"mmm, well I guess I know who shot the assholes who broke my arm during the last mission"_ she says while kissing again.

_"Yeah well no one hurts my girl and lives to talk about it"_ he says smiling at her.

_"Its good to know I have a knight in shining armor"_ she tells him playfully.

_"You do but babe you have to come with me to the group training room I promised to bring you back with me so Artie could tell us his phase one plan"_ he says seriously.

_"Oh so now you soften me up to go back and think of death con 5? Are you joking?_" she says getting out of his embrace.

_"No I came to get you because I'm worried. You haven't walked out on us like that in almost four years and now with Sue giving us this mission you have gone to a complete different level of anger. Babe you never blast Linkin Park so loud, unless you want to rip heads off before we go into a shooting mission. And now your blasting the music before we even know what we are going to do"_ Finn tells her while looking at her with sad eyes.

The one thing aside from her brother or friends being hurt that affects her is Finn looking at her like that. With a sigh she puts her arms around his neck and gets on her tiptoes placing a kiss on his lips. Reacting instantaneously, Finn puts his hands on her waist and pulls her closer to him and deepening the kiss and also making her feel just how affected he is when she kisses him that way.

Finally needing air Rachel pulls back but keeps herself close to Finn_ "how much time did you tell them it would take to come and find me?"_

_"20 minutes why?"_

_"You should have said an hour"_ she tells him with a sultry voice.

_"Why an hour? We still have 15 minutesto kill"_ he responds.

_"Finn 15 minutes isn't enough for what I want to do to you right now"_ she says while passing her hand over his chest and placing it on the waist band of his sweats.

_"I could say it took longer than expected"_ with a goofy grin on his face.

_"Yea you can but what did my borther yell at you before you came to find me?"_ she questions while placing kisses to his jaw line.

_"um, he said to not fuck around"_ he states with his eyes closes and clenching his teeth trying to calm his growing libido.

_"well then I guess we can't do what I want with you"_ she says letting him go and heading to grab her Ipod from the stereo system.

_"wait, What? No Rachel baby are you serious? What happened to the you have things you want to do to me? Come on rewind to like 5 minutes ago"_ he says with a little puppy face.

_" haha well look at that a trained assassin having a weak spot and trying to get more time with me"_ she says looking at him.

_"Its not funny you know you want me as much as I want you"_ he says while stepping closer to her.

_"Oh trust me I do Finny but remember if any of them find out about us we could be dead. So come on lost puppy lets go see what phase one is going to be."_

With that Rachel grabs Finn's arm and pulls him out of her personal training room.

xxxxxx

In an office at the organization.

_"sue this mission is too much I don't think they are capable of handling it."_ says the second authority.

_"Calm down Shuester. If I didn't believe in them I would have never given them this mission"_ says Sue in a calm voice.

_"This is ludicrous. Sue think about it, if they find out what this mission really is, they'll all go AWOL, we can't have that"_ says the teams basic trainer.

_"Listen Beast they will not go AWOL ok. These kids might find out yeah but they are smart and know that if I gave them this mission its because it is for the well being of everyone"_ Sue argues.

_"I just hope you understand what this entitles Sue"_ Shuester says while looking at his fellow partners.

* * *

**Hey every one well I hope you are liking this first chapter. **

**I'd really love to get some reviews to know how I'm doing.**

**This is my first fanfic and I have to give credit to a video on tumblr that put the kids of new directions as an action movie.**

**So please review and I'll try to post as soon as posible **

**Thanx... **


	3. Planning Phase One

In the group training room shouts could be heard everywhere.

" no that's not happening"

"what do you mean no?"

"I already told you no!"

"are you actually yelling at me right now Puckerman?"

"yea I am sand bags!"

"SHUT UP NOW!"

All of a sudden all heads turn to the doors of the training room and standing there is a 5"2 Rachel with a 6"3 Finn right behind her.

"god what the fuck took you so long? I better not find out your fucking my sister Hudson"

"Noah!" yells Rachel looking at her brother and then at a red faced Finn

"what? He said he'd be 20 minutes and it turned out to 40. What took you so long anyway?" Puck questions looking at his best friend and his sister.

"If you must know you Neanderthal, Finn was helping me find my.."

"It took long cuz she almost killed me with her gun. Because a certain ass wipe pissed her off and I had to calm this crazy bitch down" state Finn looking down at Rachel and trying to save their asses.

"Yea sure like gigantor here would be scared of pixie" whispers Santana

" Hey" Rachel says offended. "I might be short but I can still kick your sorry ass in hand to hand combat sand bags" she says in a threatening voice.

"Well at least we know Finn ain't lying about the crazy pissed off bitch" says Sam

"hey watch it" Finn and Puck say at the same time.

"Enough, now can we please get to the task at hand. Artie now that Rachel is here can you tell us your ideas for phase one" Quinn questions.

"Sure Q, so this is what im thinking. We have to do heavy recon before moving in on the target. Now I know that we normally send in Quinn and Santana to get the information we need, but this time I think we should do it in teams of four." The technical head of the group says.

"Hold up, hold up wheels you mean to say that im not in phase one?" the latina questions with a glare.

"I never said that Santana. What im saying is that in phase one we need both reasoning and muscle" Artie replies.

" So your telling me I have no reasoning skills four eyes?"

"well that could be answered by how you almost got me and Rachel killed during our last mission with your go in guns blazing idea" Quinn says

"I said I was sorry. How was I suppose to know we had to be invisible to take down St. James the ass wipe. And plus Finny and Puck here saved you both. So I have a clear mind." Santana argues.

"Yea we barely saved them, when we got there Rachel was knocked out with a broken arm and Quinn almost got shot in the head if I hadn't used my sniper skills on the guy pointing the gun at her" puck clarifies

"Rachel would have been taken away and fucking rapped if I hadn't grabbed the three mother fuckers hovering over her like cavemen who were seeing a woman for the first time" glares Finn.

At that statement all heads turn to Rachel who is now looking at Finn. Till now she never did know what happened after she passed out in that condo the day they were taking down Jesse St. James. All she knew was that Finn and her brother had saved her and Quinn and that Finn had taken care of the guys who had put her in the infirmary.

"I-I almost got ra-raped?" Rachel says in a hushed voice with watery eyes.

"Shit" Finn says looking at Puck and the rest of the team.

"Answer the FUCKING! Question" Rachel shouts.

" Rach sis breathe ok, just breathe. No one ever got a chance to touch you. Finn here turned to into the fucking terminator when he saw those fuckers drooling over you" Puck says trying to get closer to her.

"don't fucking think about getting close to me right now Noah! You all knew about this and never told me after I asked what happened after I blacked out" she yells.

"Rachel look at me!" finn says grabbing on to her face and forcing her to look him in the eyes.

At this point none of the others knew what to do. They knew Rachel was very emotional when it comes to someone harming her the same why when she was younger, and out of all of them the only three that were able to calm her down were either Puck, Finn or Kurt. Knowing that Kurt was no longer a part of them Finn had no other choice but to force her to listen to him and look in to the eyes that were telling her that it would never happen for a second time.

"I never let them lay a finger on you. Once me and your brother got there we made sure that you and Quinn were ok. As a matter of Fact Quinn was beating the shit out of the guys trying to touch you. If we didn't tell you, it was because we all know how that affects you. Especially knowing that when you were younger your step father sexually molested you" he says grinding his teeth in anger at the thought that Pucks father had done that to her makes him angrier in every single was possible. He pulls her into a hug and rubs her back gently while looking at the others hoping that someone else says something.

"we're all sorry we didn't tell you Rachel. We all thought it was better that way so that you wouldn't have those nightmares you always get" Tina says with sad eyes and walking to also give Rachel a hug.

"Thanks for saving my sleep from night mares but next time tell me please. It scares me not know what happened after I blacked out" Rachel says getting out of the double hug Finn and Tina were giving her.

" you got it sis but if you get nightmares Finn your taking the night shifts cuz trust me I don't want her shooting me in her mad state" Puck says jokingly.

" Yeah I'll take them" Finn says winking at Rachel and making her smile.

"Ok now Artie tell us who the groups of Four are and what we have to do" Quinn says truning to Artie.

" well Q the groups are easy whe have the A team and the B team because in this mission we have to get recon on two people." Artie says wheeling around his team mates.

"Ok so whose in Team A and who's in team B" Santana ask

"Team A are the fields and team be will be with me in Technology" Artie says

"ok so what will team A do?" Rachel ask

"Team A has to keep an eye on the target and also on another person named Emma Pillsberry" Artie says.

" Wait isn't Pillsberry shuester's wife?" Finn ask

"Yes Finn she is but it looks like this target is obsessed with something Mrs. P, has acquired" Artie replies.

" So are we talking about a safety and a full blown guns mission to get this guy?" Puck ask

"Yes and No. see the guy has a crazy streak and it turns out he's a big partier and gambler. So to get to him we first have to see how to infiltrate in his operation." Artie answers

"So your setting up two groups of four in team A one to go after the target and the other to keep an eye on Mrs. P?" Finn ask again

"Exactly Finn. So here is how it is Rachel, you, Quinn, Puck and Finn are the ones going after the target." Artie orders

"Goal figure the golden four get the good shit" Santana mumbles

"Santana, you, Tina, Mike, and Sam get Mrs.P. and Britney and Merceades stay here with me to help you guys out when needed other than that the only specific order is to not keep your eyes off of them till I say otherwise are we clear?" Artie barks like a military general.

"Sir Yes Sir' Finn and Puck both say saluting as soldiers making every one laugh.


	4. Mission being busted

In Puck's room, Finn and Puck tossed a football at each other.

"_So how do we move in on this guy?_" Finn ask.

"_I don't know dude, but what I do want to know is, what's going on between you and my sister_" Puck questions.

"_Dude me and her are just friends and I worry about her_" Finn answers.

"_Dude she's fine_" Puck tells him

Finn only looks at Puck and drops his head.

"_Unless there is something your not telling me_" Puck states.

Finn looks up and closes his eyes. "_When I went to look for her I found her in her training room blasting Linkin Park and putting a permanent hole on her fifth punching bag this month_" Finn confesses with worry written all over his face.

"_Are you serious_" Puck says with bugged out eyes. Finn only nods and waits for Puck to say something.

"_What do we do then, I mean I get that I pissed her off with the whole Sue bullshit thing. I didn't expect her to end up pulling a gun on you when you went to get her cuz aside from me you're the only other guy she cares for the most_" Puck says without noticing his slip up.

"_Wait, what_?" Finn says. "_How do you know she cares for me like that?_" he questions

"_Its obvious, I mean she only lets you get close to her when she's on killer rampage mode, and your also the only one she listens to"_ Puck answers him.

"_She listens to me cuz I don't tell her what to do and I actually give her my opinion on the situations she goes through I don't just tell her to get over it like you and the others_" Finn tells him.

"_And that right there just gives me more proof_" Puck says.

"_Proof for what? That I look out for YOUR sister_" Finn says pointing at Puck.

"_No, it proves that you like her and not just as your best friends sister. Don't think I haven't noticed the winks and smiles you two give each other"_ Puck points out.

Finn only looks shocked at what Puck has just said,

"_Now tell me the fucking truth, what is going on between you and my sister?_" Puck says calmly.

All Finn could think was, is this really happening was it that obvious that him and Rachel were together and also fucking like rabbits when they were left alone for more than 30 minutes.

Puck waited for an answer but never got it due to the knock on his door.

"_What_?" Puck yells pissed that he couldn't get his answer.

"_Stop being rude Noah_!" his sister yells back.

After hearing Rachel's voice Puck got a wicked smile on his face and only thought one thing, Speaking of the fucking devil.

Once he opened the door both Quinn and Rachel a waiting with crossed arms over their chest.

"_Its about time, what took you so long to open_?" Rachel ask not noticing Finn on pucks bed.

"_Nothing I was just talking to Finn here about a certain girl we have in common_" Puck says giving Quinn a look saying that the girl was Rachel.

"_Oh god I didn't even notice Finn was here_" Rachel says "_And I also don't want to know about your escapades_" she adds.

"_Oh yes you do especially if the girl is you_" Puck teases.

At that Rachel shots a glance at Finn who is shocked that Puck would put him on the spot.

"_I want to know_" Quinn says

"_Well you won't get much out of Finn here cuz he went mute once I asked whats going on between him and Rach here_." Puck says nodding in Rachel's direction.

"_seriously Finn answer the question cuz I want to hear this_" Quinn says

Finn only looks at the other three people in the room and notices that Rachel is biting her bottom lip because she's nervous. "_Um, I already told Puck, there is nothing going on. Rachel is a good friend that I care about and is also Puck's stepsister. What else do you want to know_?" Finn finally says.

Quinn looks at Puck, who nods at her. " _Oh I don't know how about you cut the bullshit and admit that both of you are together_." Quinn States

"_Wha-what are you talking about?_" Rachel breathes out.

"_A few weeks after out last mission Q and I did a little spy work and it turns out you two have been sneaking around and my poor ears have had to hear Finn here devour my little sister during sex_." Puck says with a smirk

Rachel looks at her brother and best friend shocked over what she has been told. Her brother knew about her relationship with Finn and now everything could go to hell if she doesn't say something.

"_We have all day to hear this. Don't we Puck_" Quinn says

"_Hell Yea we do_"" Puck answers.

Finn looks at Rachel waiting for a sign or signal telling him what to do but all he sees is his girl gasping for air because of her shock.

"_You can either spill or we take the silence as you admitting it_" Puck says

"_Plus silence means a lot in this situation_" Quinn adds

Finally being able to control herself Rachel says "_You Spied on me Noah!_"

"_I wouldn't call it spying necessarily, especially since Finn's room is next to mine and I heard you loud and clear when you told him 'Oh Finn harder, right there, GOD! Oh I'm coming_'" Puck says with a triumphant smirk.

"_You-You heard all of that_" Rachel says with an embarrassed face.

" _Oh we heard that and more, but your lucky me and Puck were the ones that heard and not Sue Schue, or Beiste_" Quinn says

"_Now all I want to know is how long has this been going on cuz I knew something was up after I saw Finn go all psycho killer on those fuckers and wouldn't leave your side in the infirmary_." Puck states

"_Finn?_" Rachel says looking back at him and noticing that his mouth is hung open and he was hardly breathing

"_Finn, Finny_" Rachel walks up to him and passes her hands over his eyes to get his attention.

"_FINNIGAN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON!_" She shouts

Hearing that Finn jumps and looks down at Rachel "_I thought we agreed that you'd never call me by my full name again_" he says

"_Well you looked like you saw a ghost and you were barely breathing_" Rachel tells him

"_Sorry I could have sworn that I just heard you brother and Quinn say that they caught us and heard us having sex_" Finn says still looking at Rachel and not noticing how Quinn and Puck are smiling knowing that Finn just confirmed what Rachel has yet to answer.

"_Um Finn that really happened_" Rachel says shyly and looking at her brother and friend.

Finn looks up and sees his friends smiling at him "_Fuck we're screwed_"

* * *

**Hey I hope you like this chapter I just had to have Puck and Quinn be the ones to find out about Finn and Rachel. **

**The Next chapter will be how Finn and Rachel started this whole romance.**

**Please leave reviews like that I know how you all like the story and to also know what you expect to happen. Who knows I might even use some of the ideas.**


	5. The truth in training

All four operatives stared at each other waiting for someone to speak. No one knew exactly how long they have been in silence but it was obvious that it was almost time to go to the kitchen for some dinner.

Without breaking eye contact Puck finally speaks. _"So are you going to tell us how this happened or are you two just going to stay silent all night?"_

Looking at her brother Rachel says _"It depends are you and Quinn going to try and blackmail us over this?"_

_"Rachel you know we wouldn't do that to the two of you"_ Quinn states

_"If we tell you, this has to stay between the four of us, ok? I don't want a repeat of what happened to Matt after Sue and Schuester found out about his feeling for Ceades"_ Finn clears out

_"Yea ok, plus the difference between the two of you and Matt is that you guys are good at sneaking around until Rachy here has crazy sex"_ Quinn says making Rachel blush at her friend's analysis of the situation.

_"Alright we'll talk but all comments have to wait till the end and Puck don't hit me afterwards"_ Finn begs his friend. Turning to Rachel_ "Should I start or you?"_

_"I got it"_ Rachel answers. She looks at her brother and then at her friend. She takes a deep breath closes her eyes lets the air out and opens her eyes, she always does that to calm herself down and at this moment she needs it to tell her brother and friend how Finn and her got together. _"Do you remember the day we got the St. James Mission?"_

Without a word Puck and Quinn both nod._ "Ok well things started to spiral from there."_ Rachel says. _"Puck already knew I liked Finn but I made him swear to not tell Finn about it since Finn here is Mr. Rule book"_ she says looking at Finn.

_"Now Quinn you remember when I told you I Fucking hated the rule book?"_Finn asks "Well the reason was because I was starting to have feelings for Rachel" Finn says without waiting for Quinn to nod to his question.

_"Either way Finn and I never actually acted out on those feelings till..."_ at that Rachel gets lost in a memory from 11 months ago.

* * *

_She was walking towards the pool area at the end of the track field pissed that her friend had actually said those things to her, and that's when she saw him, God's gift to women. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a sleeveless shirt that showed his muscular biceps. As usual she tried to avoid any type of alone time with him fearing that she would just jump him then and there. She quickened her walk and tried not to look at the 6"3 god that was jogging towards her._

_He couldn't believe his luck after the almost fist fight he had with Puck. There she was walking right in front of him wearing a pair of work out shorts a tank top and flip flops. She had to be going to the pool he thought. "Shit what do I do?" he questions himself. "I know dumbass go and talk to her maybe that would work you doofus" he tells himself. So that's what he does. He jogs up to her and smiles._

_"Hey Rachel" he says_

_"Um hi Finn can I help you with anything?" she questions biting her bottom lip. "God she looks fucking hot doing that" Finn thought._

_Shit she was nervous "Come on Rachel get it together. He is one of your team mates and your brothers best friend nothing else." She tells herself mentally._

_"Uh no I was just wondering if I could keep you company, you know so you won't be at the pool by yourself" he says pointing at the towel in her hand. "Smooth Hudson just like that" he encourages himself._

_"Oh well um thank you but I'm actually going to train in the pool and I'm not in a good mood right now" she says looking at him and noticing his face fall. "If you can put up with my mood you can join me" she says hoping he'd still want to join her._

_"Sounds fun to me, Plus I need a little extra training in going underwater" He tells her with a sad tone on his last words._

_Registering those words, she knew why he said them, but gave him a smile to try and cheer him up._

_Once they arrived at the pool building, Rachel turns on the pool's neon lights and leaves the other lights off._

_"So you train with the pool's neon lights?" Finn questions_

_"Yes and No, You see I'm the best at holding my breath underwater but since you are having trouble I'm going to help you do better and the neon lights are better than the lights outside the pool for this type of training" Rachel explains. "And plus I want to help you with your fear to be underwater"_

_Looking at Rachel with Shock "How did you know about that?" Finn ask_

_"You forget that your best friend is my brother and he has a big mouth when it comes to humiliating you" She answers_

_"Ah so he humiliates me in front of you?" he ask shyly while looking down. Great your best friend is screwing you over, he thought to himself._

_"Well not completely" she says "I actually find it cute that you have that fear. I remember when I was scared about learning to swim when I was little" she says nudging him on his arm, making him blush because she said he was cute._

_"Well are we going to train or go down memory lane?" he asks after finally looking away from her eyes and at the pool._

_"Oh we're going in but first you have to shed the iPod, sneakers, and sweaty shirt big boy" she teases._

_"I know that" he says taking his shirt off "but are you getting in with your clothes on?" he questions walking closer to her._

_Rachel only breathed and tried to control her need to grab him and kiss him like her life depended on it. "N-No I'm going, just let me put my stuff on the bench" she says not looking away from his exposed chest and abs._

_After putting her things down she turned to make sure everything was good. When she turned back to Finn he was nowhere in sight. "Very funny Finn where are you? She yells._

_"I'm in the water where else" he yells back_

_"Well then I guess I'll be right in" she says before diving into the 10 foot pool. When she resurfaces she swims up to Finn and steadies herself to float in front of him._

_"Ok well lesson one is to not panic and relax, if you can open your eyes so you can see what's going on while you're under water" she instructs._

_"That sounds easier said than done" he says_

_"Good because you have to do it now" she tells him while pushing them both under water. A second later they are both surrounded by water and are looking at each other through the neon lights in the pool. As they look at each other all the things they can't tell each other are revealed in that moment._

_After a minute or so they both resurface, trying to catch her breath Rachel says "See I told you just relax and you last longer"_

_"We lasted a minute and 48 seconds" he says with a huge smile._

_"I know, you normally last 20 seconds" she jokes_

_"I still got to practice though to get better. Especially if I want to be one of the mission leaders" he says._

_""Finn you do know that Sue is picking two girls for the mission leaders right?" She says with a laugh._

_"Yea I know but still I don't want this to be my weakness. I owe it to Kurt and Blaine" he says saddened by the thought of his brother and his brother's boyfriend._

_"Hey what happened to them was not your fault, they were ambushed and none of us could get to them in time" she tells him while remembering the dreadful day she lost her two best gays during a mission._

_"I could have saved them" he says in a low voice. "I only had to swim under the stupid trench and I could have saved them but instead I let my stupid fear get the best of me" he says getting angry._

_"All I ended up doing was hearing Kurt tell Blaine that he loved him right before they were both shot" he says with closed eyes and clenched teeth._

_Rachel looks at him with watery eyes and places her hands on his face not caring if she loses her ability to stay afloat. "Hey things happen ok, and it wasn't your fault. Kurt and Blaine both loved you and would kill you if you keep blaming yourself for what happened" she warns him._

_"How are you so sure?" he sniffles_

_"Because I'd kill you if you blame yourself again" she threatens._

_"Are you serious?" he ask with a raised eyebrow_

_"I'm a trained assassin do you want to test me?" She replies with a sassy tone._

_"No I believe you" he says a little scared "and thank you for helping me with this" he says hugging her._

_Mot letting go of the embrace "you're welcome Finn, and so you know even if you never get completely over your little fear I would never think less of your ability to complete missions" She tells him._

_"That means a lot coming from you Rachel" he says pulling back a little to look at her eyes. "You shouldn't look at me that way" she says_

_"Why not?" he questions_

_"Because I'm Puck's sister and you wouldn't do that to your best friend" she says_

_"Well se, that's the thing you're not Puck, you're his hot sister" he says pulling her closer to him_

_"You think I'm hot?" she says_

_"Very' he answers_

_She looks at him with a nervous smile "you know you can kiss me if you want to" she finally says_

_"Oh I definitely want to" he says before crashing his lips on hers and causing both of them to go under the water while deepening the kiss._

* * *

_"So basically after he kissed me we've been trying to make this work"_ Rachel explains, finishing her story and looking at Puck and Quinn who both have open mouths.

Xxxxxxx

In one of the Offices at the organization, two mission heads discussed the upcoming mission.

_"Are you sure they have no idea about what really happened two missions ago?"_

_"Positive. Some are still pissed over what happened"_

_"And how are Berry and Hudson doing?"_

_"Let's just say that they have the most rage of all of them combined"_

_"This better not get out of our hands or we are finished"_

* * *

**Ok well this is a very important part of the story I know that what happened to Kurt and Blaine sucks but I promise that later on in the stroy the incident will be explained futher .**_  
_

**For now I hope you liked this chapter. until next time.**


	6. Preparing Phase One

Back in Puck's Room

_"You two can breathe now"_ Finn states looking at Puck and Quinn

_"I think we gave them too much information"_ Rachel says as she passes her hands in front of Puck and Quinn's faces

_"Well let's see if they notice this"_ Finn says holding Rachel by the waist and leaning down to give her a kiss.

_"Hey! No step away from the Jewish princess"_ Puck roars, finally getting out of his dumb state.

_"Crap and here I thought I could finally kiss you without your brother wanting to kill me"_ Finn whispers into Rachel's ear.

Rachel only laughs at Finn's comment and looks at her brother that is now glaring at them.

_"Finntard the hands"_ Puck says pointing at Finn's hands holding Rachel's waist

_"Are you serious Noah? He's not doing anything wrong. He is just holding me"_ Rachel says

_"I don't give a shit what he's doing. This Fucker"_ Puck points at Finn _"broke a bro code. He knew very well that I told him to stay away from you and now it turns out he's been fucking you for almost a year? Are you shiting me?"_ Puck says while grabbing on to his Mohawk.

_"It's only been 5 months actually"_ Finn says in a low voice causing Rachel to stare at him, saying _"you're not helping the situation with that"_

_"Puck shut up and be happy for her"_ Quinn finally says after hearing Puck freak out._ "I mean look at Finn's goofy grin I haven't seen it since you know Kurt was around"_ Quinn says sadly, making Puck realize that she had a point.

_"Plus we knew it was going to happen eventually"_ Quinn adds, smiling at Rachel and Finn

_"It would have not happened if you didn't piss her off that day"_ Puck says

_"Please like you didn't piss Finn off with your whole insensitive rant about what happened on that mission"_ Quinn says giving Puck a look that could kill.

_"Ok you two stop arguing. If any of you hadn't done what you did that day, Finn and I wouldn't be together right now"_ Rachel states.

_"Yea and plus we have to think about the plan to get this target"_ Finn says

_"Sure change the subject"_ Puck says with his hands in the air

_"We know the guy likes to gamble"_ Finn says ignoring Pucks comment

_"Alright but how do we even find him I mean his file says that he's always going back an fourth to Miami and Vages"_ Quinn states

_"We just have to get him in one place and stalk him like a hawk stalks its prey"_ Rachel says

_"Ok we need to have Rachel stop watching animal planet"_ Puck says looking mainly at Finn

_"What she doesn't watch that shit with me, I'm more of the WWE kind"_ Finn says defending himself

_"Can we focus please"_ Rachel says looking at her brother and her boyfriend.

_"Sorry"_ both boys say

_"Now the target loves to party in Miami right?"_ Rachel ask, both boys nod.

_"Ok, then I guess we're going to Miami"_ Quinn says with a huge smile.

_"Not so fast Quinn. Yea this guy likes to party in Miami but he gambles in Vegas"_ Puck says with a bigger smile

_"So we're going to Vages?"_ Quinn ask

_"No"_ Finn says_ "Artie said something very important about him"_

_"Yea he loves Vages"_ Puck says

_"No, not that Puck, remember Artie said the guy is hung up on Mrs. P"_ Finn says

_"Yeah so he wants Mrs. P, what's so revealing about that?"_ Puck ask

_"Don't you get it? The guy wants everyone to think he is in Miami or Vages but he's not"_ Finn says

_"What do you mean dude?"_ Puck ask

_"Think about it, when you want a girl so bad what do you do"_ Finn ask

_"Give her some puck loving"_ Puck says

_"No you dimwit"_ Quinn says slapping Puck over the head

_"You go where ever she goes"_ Rachel answers looking at Finn with admiration

_"Exactly!"_ Finn says _"and where is Mrs. P?"_ Finn ask

_"She's in Lima Ohio"_ Quinn answers

_"Bingo!"_ Finn points out with a smile

_"So we're going to Ohio?"_ Puck ask

_"No but Mrs. P is coming to New York"_ Finn says with a grin

_"Are we repeating the cat and mouse scenario?"_ Quinn questions

_"It looks like we are Q"_ Finn states

_"The only difference is we have to get Mrs. P to come here so the target follows"_ Puck says

_"I'll have Artie on it first thing in tomorrow. Now can we go and eat because Finn's stomach is starting to make those noises again"_ Rachel tells them

Xxxxxx

In a small Place in Ohio

_"I already told you I'm not interested"_

_"Oh come on Emma one date and if you don't have fun than I'll leave you alone"_ Says the male voice

_"That's what you said about the last time I let you take me out"_ Emma replies

_"Please"_ the male begs

_"I will think about it now get out of my office"_ Emma orders

As the man walks out of the office he notices two boys walk into the office.

_"We'll see about that decision Emma. If you aren't mine no one can have you. And I will make sure of that. No one says no to me"_ says the male in a threatening voice.

* * *

**I know this chapter is Shorter then the others but had to separate this from what happens in the next Chapter.**

**I also Changed the rating because I still dont know if I can get a certain part of thisstory dont properly for it to be rated M so just letting you al know in later chapter the story might go back to an M rating.**

**Thanx for all the support it really means a lot.**


	7. Starting Phase one

In the huge kitchen, Santana, Tina, Quinn, and Rachel all worked on making dinner for the team. Normally it would be everyone for themselves during dinner, but as tradition before the start of a new mission they all ate together as a family.

To Santana's unfortunate luck it was her turn to help cook and she wasn't a big fan of the kitchen to say the least.

_"Ok how much longer do I have to suffer?"_ the Latina questions

_"Calm down Santana all we have to do is wait for the Lasagna, finish the salad and put the garlic bread in the oven"_ Rachel says with a smile.

_"And how much longer will that be?"_ Santana questions again

_"Tana it will be another 20 minutes Ok!"_ Quinn answers getting a bit annoyed with Santana's whining

_"Fine but can we at least have a little fun while we finish up?"_ Santana ask turning her IPod speakers on and putting on the song she knows that Quinn and Rachel can't resist.

_"Fine just this once"_ Quinn says still annoyed

_"Come on Q don't put that face"_ Rachel says grabbing Quinn's hands a singing with Santana and Tina

**"Where have you been?**

**All my life, all my life**

**Where have you been?**

**All my liiife**"

While the girls all broke out dancing to the song none of them noticed when Sam opened the kitchen door and stared at them from the door way.

_"Mind if I join you ladies"_ Sam ask

_"Ha-ha that depends Evens' are you here for us or the food we are making?"_ Rachel jokes

_"Will I get a taste of the food if I say you ladies?"_ Sam ask with a hopeful smile

_"Uh no sorry Sammy"_ Rachel answers

_"Oh come on I'm starving here"_ He says rubbing his stomach

_"Everyone is starving and the answer is still No"_ Rachel says

_"I bet if it were Finn in here asking you'd give him some food"_ Sam says in a whisper that wasn't such a whisper

_"What did you say?"_ Rachel says in a pissed tone

_"Uh-oh"_ Quinn says_ "Um Sam you better get out of here now Because Rachel is around very sharp knives and if you want to live get out"_ she warns

At that Santana and Tina both look at Rachel and back away from her, noticing she was gripping the Chef's knife very firmly in her hand. At that point Sam turned pale and ran out of the kitchen fearing for his life.

_"Rachel come with me NOW!"_ Quinn orders to her friend_ "and you two keep an eye on the food and put the garlic bread in the oven"_ she says to Tina and Santana

Tina moves aside to let Rachel out and then looks at Santana while Quinn drags Rachel out.

_"Holy crap what was that?"_ Santana says

_"I-I don't know but I've never seen Rachel go from happy to psycho so fast. She was really about to throw that knife at Sam"_ Tina says

_"You don't think..."_Santana questions

_"No, no way I mean Rachel knows the rules and Finn is agent perfect I doubt they would"_ Tina doesn't finish

_"But it could be I mean they spend so much time together and the way Finn is with her. You saw what happened in the training room today"_ Santana tells Tina

_"Yea we all saw but remember we are all close with someone here. I mean me and Mike spend a lot of time together and don't get me started on you and Britt"_ Tina counters.

_"Hey me and Britt are good friends"_ Santana says

_"And that's the same for Finn and Rachel so drop it and let's not burn the Garlic bread or else we have to deal with crazy Quinn as well"_ Tina says

In a hallway Quinn was pulling Rachel and pushing her on a wall.

_"Are you fucking crazy?"_Quinn asks_ "You know you could have killed Sam right?"_

Rachel said nothing and stared at Quinn _"fine don't talk but you better fucking listen"_ Quinn orders _"You can't flip out like that Rachel. I know Sam's little joke was not so funny but shit you hit another level of crazy back there. What the hell are you going to tell Tina and Santana or better yet Sam"_ She says looking at Rachel who still hasn't said a word.

_"Rachel say something anything. I need to understand why you almost went crazy killer so that I can help cover for you and Finn"_ Quinn says.

After minutes of silence Quinn gives up._ "Alright fine stay quite. I just wanted to help but you are making it really clear that you don't want my help."_ She says with a sigh and heading back to the kitchen

_"Wait"_ Rachel finally says making Quinn Stop in her tracks. _"I'm sorry. It's just I normally have to go through this by myself when Finn's not around and I just hate that everyone assumes I would let Finn slide with certain things just because I'm close with him"_ She says

_"Go on"_ Quinn encourages

_"I mean yea I would but I can't and Finn knows that, it's just I don't like when the team assumes things and lately that's all they ever do when it comes to me and Finn and I'm getting tired of it"_ Rachel states

_"I get it, remember when we were in High school and everyone was on me for getting pregnant. I wanted to kill each and every person but you reminded me that it's not worth getting all worked up over because what really matters is that you know the truth"_ Quinn says putting her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

_"I know but this is different, how am I going to be able to hide that I'm completely in love with Finn, if all I do is think of the time we will have together after we finish every part of this mission. I can't act indifferent to him anymore its killing me"_ Rachel says

_"You know that you just admitted to being in love with him right?"_ Quinn says

_"No I-I didn't"_ Rachel says

_"Yea you did. You said you are Completely in Love with one Finn Hudson"_ Quinn jokes

_"Ok maybe I did but that still doesn't help with the situation"_ Rachel says

_"Yes it does because if you love someone you'd do anything and right now you're risking getting killed by Sue for being with that boy but you don't care because?"_ Quinn says

_"I love him"_ Rachel finishes.

_"Exactly and that also explains why we are making his favorite food"_ Quinn adds with a smile

_"Ok ok are you done? Because I still haven't told him" _Rachel says

_"I won't tell a soul but let's go before Santana and Tina ruin your boy toys dinner"_ Quinn jokes

_"Hey it's also my brothers favorite so shh!"_ Rachel says laughing and sticking her tongue out at Quinn.

In the dining room, the rest of the team was hanging around waiting for the food. At the corner Mercedes was talking with Brittney, by the T.V. were Arties and mike and in the middle of the room Finn and Puck were talking about a certain game. All of a sudden Sam comes in trying to breathe

_"Sam what happened?"_ Mike ask

_"Hudson, Puckerman Rachel is fucking crazy"_ Sam says still trying to breathe

_"Why do you say that?"_ Puck says with a bit hint of anger

_"Cuz she almost killed me in the kitchen"_ Sam answers

At those words Finn steps in front of puck and grabs Sam by his shirt in a form of strangling him.

_"What did you do to her?"_ Finn roars hearing Finn the others turn around and look at him with fear. The only other time they have seen Finn that pissed was after the mission they lost Kurt and Blaine and also when he killed St. James' men in cold blood without even thinking twice.

_"Answer me Evens, what did you do to her?"_ he repeats with more anger

_"No-nothing man"_ Sam chokes out fearing for his life a second time that night.

_"You had to have done something to get her pissed so what was it or I swear you won't see the light of day tomorrow"_ Finn threatens holding Sam's shirt tighter.

With everyone focused on Finn and his death grip on Sam, no one noticed when Santana and Tina walled in with the food.

_"I swear Evens tell me what you did to her or I'll kill you right now"_ Finn says with gritted teeth

_"Finnegan let him go NOW!"_ yells a pissed off Rachel

_"Oh shit we're all dead"_ Mike says backing away from where Finn is holding Sam.

_"I said let him go Finn"_ Rachel threatens

At that Finn drops Sam like he was burnt by fire and goes straight to Rachel

_"Are you ok? He didn't touch you did he?"_ Finn says with panic in his voice

_"Are you shitting me dough boy? When Sam went into the kitchen Rachel was with us"_ Santana says pointing at herself, Tina and Quinn

_"Then how come she got so pissed at Sam?"_ Finn asks still a little pived.

_"She got pissed because I made a lame joke saying that she'd let you taste the food before it was done"_ Sam says rubbing the front of his neck

Realizing that what he was told is true Finn felt like an idiot _"Oh"_ he says with a sheepish smile _"Sorry for what I did Sam"_

_"Yea sure, you can pay me back by getting me a new Avatar action figure"_ Same says

_"Sure thing"_ Finn says_ "Um Rachel can we talk?"_ he asked

_"Artie I was going to tell you that we have a way to start Phase one"_ Rachel says ignoring what Finn had said to her.

_"Oh that's great Rachel so what is it?"_ Artie ask shocked that she had actually ignored Finn

_"Well Finn came up with it"_ Quinn says trying to give Finn some credit after what she just saw

_"Yea I kind of did but um let's let Rachel explain it"_ Finn says trying to get back on Rachel's good side but noticing that she is even more pissed than before.

_"Rachel so what's the plan"_ Tina ask

_"The plan? Oh right the plan, well we all know the target is obsessed with Mrs. P, so what Finnegan thought of , was to get Mrs. P to come here to New York and the target will follow"_ Rachel says

_"That's actually a really good idea"_ Artie says

_"Ok fine but how do we get her here?"_ Sam ask

_"That's where we thought Artie could help"_ Puck says

_"Well Mrs. Pilsbury is a Teacher, why not offer her an administrative job at a school here"_ Artie says

_"That sound perfect, we all get to be High school students again"_ Finn says

_"No you idiot"_ Rachel says _"we are all too old to pass off as high school students anymore, it has to be college level"_

_"How about the administrator at Queens College?_" Quinn says noticing that Rachel must be really pissed off at Finn if she called him an idiot.

_"That's perfect"_ Artie says

_"Awesome we all get to be college students finally"_ Rachel says

_" Correction Berry, me, Tina, Mike, and Sam get to be college students you, puck , Quinn, and Finn the barbarian here have to keep an eye on the target_" Santana says making Rachel's excitement fall

_"Santana's right Rachel those are the assignments_" Artie says

_"Fine then I want to switch with Tina"_ Rachel says

_"Oh no I'm not switching I'm fine with my assignment_" Tina says knowing that Rachel only wants to switch because she's mad at Finn

_"Sam?"_Rachel ask

_"After you almost wanted to stab me hell NO!"_ Sam answers

_"Mike?"_ Rachel ask again

_"Sorry Rach I like my assignment"_ Mike says

_"Santana?"_ She ask

_"No way pebbles I am not going to switch just because you're pissed at bam bam over there"_ Santana says pointing at Finn

Looking back at Finn, Rachel sighs _"fine then"_

_"Are we done, cuz I'm starving and this lasagna looks amazing"_ Sam says drooling over the food

_"Yea Sam we're done_" Finn says looking down and walking to the table

In the Camera room that looks over the entrance, the dining room, the track field, and the group training room, Mr. Schue sat Watching his group of kids.

_"That plan sounds perfect; maybe they are ready for this. I should talk to Finn though; he really needs to control his rage. God if only Kurt and Blaine were here they'd know what to do in this situation. Too bad they never made it out of that Stack house mission._"

With that Mr. Schue shuts off the monitors and leaves the room.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter, Hope you like it. it took me a while to think of what rachel would get made a finn about but I think I did good with it.**

**Please leave Reviews I love reading them and I would like to know any ideas you have for the chapters to come.**


	8. Not very good timing

Towards the end of dinner everyone was now arguing about who had to clean up.

_"I say the boys do it; I mean they can handle a few plates right?"_ Tina says

_"No way I'm not cleaning anybody's plate"_ Puck says

_"Well I helped cook so I'm not doing it"_ Santana says

_"Why don't we have a vote to see who cleans up"_ Rachel says

_"That's a great idea Rachel, and since you came up with the idea I'm voting for you and Finn to clean"_ Quinn says and looking at Puck telling him vote the same

_"What NO!"_ Rachel shrieks

_"I vote for Rachel and Finn too"_ Sam says looking at Rachel _"It's payback for the two of you trying to kill me"_

_"SO far the votes 2 for Finn and Rachel"_ Artie says

_"I vote for Finn and Sam"_ Mike says

_"I say Brittney and Santana"_ Mercedes says

_"Puck and Quinn"_ Rachel says

_"I say Finn and Rachel"_ Brittney says

_"Puck and Quinn"_ says Artie

_"Also Puck and Quinn"_ Finn says hoping that Rachel would at least look at him

_"Well it looks like I'm the last vote"_ Puck says _"so I'm going to say Finny and Rachy, Sorry sis but you're washing dishes with kid tantrum here"_ he says patting Finn on the back

_"I won't do it"_ Rachel says

_"Sorry Rachel this was your idea and we voted so you and Finn got clean up duty"_ Artie says wheeling away from his spot at the table.

_"But_" Rachel starts

_"Sorry Rach, we voted and you're stuck"_ Quinn says smiling

At that point everyone began to get up and leave the dining room. In a matter of seconds the only ones left were Finn and Rachel.

_"Rach"_ Finn says

_"Don't Finn, just get the plates while I fill the sink with water"_ she says walking out of the room.

Finn only looks up and closes his eyes. If he didn't know he was screwed, he definitely knew he was now.

As Finn walked into the kitchen with the dirty plates, he noticed that Rachel was washing the pots and pans that were used to make the dinner. Placing the plates he had on the counter, he then went beside her to start helping.

_"Why were you choking Sam to death when I walked in earlier Finnegan?"_ she asks

_"So you're talking to me now?"_ Finn says

_"I'm asking you a question now answer me"_ she says

_"I thought he did something to you"_ he says in a low voice

_"You've got to be shitting me Finn. It's Sam he would never hurt me or any of us"_ she yells at him

_"I'm sorry ok, he went into the dining room and said you almost killed him cause you were so pissed and I snapped thinking he hurt you"_ he says looking at her

_"Well he didn't hurt me he just made a comment that I didn't appreciate"_ she states

_"So what? Now you're going to stay pissed at me for thinking I was defending my girlfriend?"_ he questions

_"No I'm just going to be mad at you for acting like a barbarian"_ she answers

_"Seriously Rach, I'm sorry , I'm really sorry, how many ways do I have to say it Lo siento, perdon perdone"_ he says getting on his knees and looking up at her.

_"You're really sorry huh?"_ she says looking at his eyes

Finn only nods and pouts.

_"God Finn you seriously have to control your reactions around the team when it comes to me."_ She says placing her hands on his cheeks.

_"I promise I'll try"_ he says getting up and placing his hands on her hips

_"You better because I really don't know how much longer I can keep this up"_ she warns

_"We'll get through this ok"_ he says leaning down and kissing her

It was slow yet with a lot of need. None of them wanted to break it but they needed to breathe. Still connected with their foreheads Rachel breathes out _"I love you so much"_

_"I've been waiting for you to say that for months. And so you know I love you the same or even more"_ he says kissing her again. This time the kiss was deeper and expressed a lot of passion. Needing more than just their lips being connected, Finn lifts Rachel in his arms and she automatically wraps her legs around his waist.

As time passes Finn and Rachel are now up against the wall in the back of the kitchen. Finn is now shirtless and Rachel is also with her bra unclasped. With the dirty plates for gotten Finn begins to lower his kissed from her neck to her partly covered breast.

_"Mmm, finny don't play with me please"_ she moans while grabbing onto his hair.

_"I'm not playing baby I'm exploring"_ he says kneading one breast while paying more attention to the other.

At that time Rachel decided that his jeans had to go, so she lowered her hands to his waist and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Caught up in each other they didn't even notice when the kitchen doors had opened and closed.

_"Oh Jesus Christ, Cover up please"_ Quinn says covering her eyes

_"What the fuck?"_ Finn says looking at his friends

_"Dude Sue and Beistie are on their way over here, get your fucking clothes on now"_ Puck says covering his eyes as well so he doesn't see his sister half naked.

_"Oh shit"_ Rachel says fixing her bra, and getting off of Finn. Finn was fixing his jeans and grabbed his and Rachel's shirt off the floor and tried to look like they were not about to have sex in the kitchen.

Not a second later Sue and Beiste burst in through the kitchen doors finding Finn Puck Rachel and Quinn washing dishes and cleaning the kitchen up.

_"Well look at that the boys washing dishes"_ Beiste says

_"Hey coach how's it going?"_ Finn says

_"Stop sucking up Hudson"_ Sue says

_"What can we do for you lady's"_ Rachel says with a smile

_"Oh well Schue said you made lasagna and we wanted to see if there was any left"_ Beiste says

_"Well coach, it's a good thing you came, Follow me"_ Quinn says walking to the ovens in the back and taking out another lasagna.

_"Us girls made a separate one for you since we know how much work you have."_ Rachel says

_"Well wannabe Barbra that was thoughtful thank you for the dinner and make sure this kitchen is spot less"_ Sue orders before leaving the kitchen with Beiste right behind her.

_"That was a close one"_ Finn says

_"Yea it really was thank you for coming to warn us"_ Rachel says

_"It's no problem but please have better timing the next time you have a fight and end up wanting to have sex after. Cause me and Quinn aren't going to be saving your asses all the time"_ Puck says

_"Now that we are done here can we go to bed it's been a long day and tomorrow we got crazy training with Beistie"_ Quinn says walking out of the kitchen with the others following her.

* * *

**Alright theres the new chapter I wonder how much Beiste puts them trough in Training.**

**I'll try and put the next chapter tomorrow but I can't promise much.**

**Al please keep leaving reviews I'd love to know your thoughts.**


	9. Training from Hell

In was 5 am, freezing and foggy outside.

_"I said faster or it's 100 pushups for everyone and that includes you Jones, I don't care if you throw up bile after"_ yells beiste.

Next to her sat Artie recording times and helping analyze his fellow team mates. So far Rachel was still the fastest runner and as always Puck tried to beat her. Normally the analysis was always the same. The best runner was Rachel, the strongest was a tie between Puck Sam and mike, the best shooters were Quinn Santana Artie and Rachel, and when it came to fighting it was Finn and Brittney who held the titles, When it came to being smart though that went to Artie Tina Mercedes and of course Rachel once again.

The morning training sessions were for evaluation before missions to see how everyone was, and so far in speed and quickness Rachel was kicking ass.

Running back to Beiste and Artie Rachel grabs a bottle of water and drank it while steadying her breathing.

_"Good work berry"_ Beiste says not looking away from the track.

_"Thanks coach"_ Rachel breathes

Soon after the rest of the team had finished the 5 mile run on the track and were heading back to the group training room

_"Coach I'm guessing water won't be an option this time around?"_ Finn asks

_"I never said it won't be Hudson, I just want to do the basics"_ Beiste answers

_"So we're shooting, fighting and doing sit-ups and pull-ups for strength?"_ Tina questions, looking at Artie who is holding the analysis chart

_"That's right and Abrams here can only compete in shooting because he's in the wheel chair"_ Beiste says

_"Shit I wish I had the wheel chair"_ Santana whispers dragging herself into the training area

_"Oh come on Santana cheer up after this we get the rest of the day to ourselves"_ Rachel says

_"That's easy for you to say Tinkerbell your always up at this hour jogging the 5 miles from fucking hell"_ Puck tells his sister

_"Come on dude take it easy she's just trying to make us feel better"_ Finn says defending Rachel

_"You should shut up too Finn, your jogging the last two miles with her every morning. Seriously how the fuck can you get up so early?"_ Santana says

_"It's not their fault they want to do better in their training"_ Quinn says

_"Are you babies done whining?"_ Beiste yells

_"Yes ma'am_" they all yell back scared to death

When it comes to Beiste's in door training you are lucky to be named Artie Abrams. Beiste shows no remorse or mercy when it comes to her team being on its top for.

The last analysis was nothing but a blood bath, if this analysis was anything like the last one it was sure to assume that Finn and Rachel will almost kill a team mate while fighting

At that the team split into guys and girls. The guys set up for pushups while the girls set up for pull ups.

Usually the girls ordered themselves by last name, but this time Beiste had a different way

_"Jones you're up"_ beiste yells

_"Huh? No coach you mean Rachel"_ Mercedes says scared

_"No I said you, now go"_ Beiste barks

All the girls looked at Mercedes and all of them thought the same, Mercedes was a dead girl walking.

Setting herself up to start, Mercedes started to pull herself up but didn't even get her head over the bar before dropping.

_"Jones laps"_ Beiste orders

After that Beiste calls Brittney, who did 20, then Tina with 15, Santana did 22, Quinn did 21 and the biggest surprise was Rachel who did 35.

_"Been working on the weights berry?"_ Beiste says

_"You can say that"_ Rachel says sneaking a look at Finn who was doing pushups

A few minutes later "Ok switch up, boys pull-ups, girls 100 pushups" Beiste orders

_"And Jones if you do less than 40 you're running for the rest of the day"_ she threatens

Everyone looks at Mercedes with sad eyes; they all knew that this was hard for her and more when Beiste always singled her out that way. But they also knew that if they said anything about it, their heads would toll, so they all stayed quiet and went to their orders.

This time the boys were by the bars while the girls started their pushups and not girl pushups either military style.

_"I'll call you by the order you finishes your pushups"_ beiste states

_"Evens "_She yells

Unlike the girls the boys always went over 30 and competed with each other. In Order from greatest to least, Mike did 40, Puck had 39, Finn had 38, and Sam had 37.

_"Good work boys, Hudson I see you're improving you finished second on pushups that's good son"_ Beiste praises

_"Thank you coach"_ Finn replies with a military face

_"Artie how many pushups did Jones do?"_Beiste ask

Artie looked at Mercedes and saw how scared she was, _"um she did 45 coach"_ he lies.

_"Good now sit-ups, you all have a minute and 30 seconds. Ready set go_" Beiste orders

With that they all started doing sit-ups at a rapid speed

For Beiste sit-ups were a way to make them compete against each other. Right now from the charts Finn, Puck, Santana, and Rachel were showing extraordinary results.

After the time was up they all laid on the mat tired as fuck

_"Now shot your numbers when I call your name, and don't sugar coat them cause I'll make you do them again"_ Beiste says

_"Berry"_

_"30 coach"_

_"Fabrey"_

_"24"_

_"Lopez"_

_"29"_

_"Tina"_

_"22"_

_"Pierce"_

_"28"_

_"Jones"_

_"15"_

_"Puckerman"_

_"29"_

_"Evens"_

_"30"_

_"Mike"_

_"32"_

_"Hudson"_

_"35 coach"_

_"35?"_ Beiste says looking at Finn

_"Yes"_ Finn answers

_"Do them again"_ Beiste orders

_"Fine Artie time me, Quinn count them"_ Finn says getting back into position

At that Rachel looks at Finn with surprise, she has never seen him like this, So determined and bold towards their superiors, she found it really hot.

After the time was up Finn Stood up and looks at Quinn.

_"He did 40 coach"_ Quinn says

_"Well, well Hudson looks like something has you wired, good work"_ Beiste says

With that Finn only nods and smiles.

_"All right little soldiers get ready for your fights"_ Beiste orders

Every one grinned. This was the best part of training, being able to fight each other freely without consequences.

_"Ok first Brittney vs. Puck"_ Beiste says _"Now remember no dirty fighting and this goes to you Puckerman, she might be our best fighter but she's still a girl"_ she warns

At those words Puck nods and gets into position

_"You know the rules; first to get pinned is out. Ready and Fight!"_ Beiste yells

For the past hour that is all that was done. Brittney beat Puck, Quinn beat Mike, Sam Beat Tina. The only ones left were Mercedes, Santana, Rachel and Finn.

_"Alright next up is Rachel"_ at that Rachel knew Beiste always put her against Santana so she just smiled._ "And Hudson"_ Beiste yells.

All heads turned to Finn and Rachel whose faces looked like they had seen a ghost.

* * *

**Hey hope you like this chapter I really like writing it and mostly mercedes parts because I use to go through the same thing during P.E. in High school.**

**please leave more reviews I really like knowing what my readers think.**


	10. Love and War

**_Previously On Harsh Mission_**

**_"You know the rules; first to get pinned is out. Ready and Fight!" Beiste yells_**

**_For the past hour that is all that was done. Brittney beat Puck, Quinn beat Mike, Sam Beat Tina. The only ones left were Mercedes, Santana, Rachel and Finn._**

**_"Alright next up is Rachel" at that Rachel knew Beiste always put her against Santana so she just smiled. "And Hudson" Beiste yells_**

**_All heads turned to Finn and Rachel whose faces looked like they had seen a ghost._**

* * *

_"Coach you mean Lopez don't you?"_ Puck says looking at how scared his sister looks

_"I Said Berry and Hudson NOW!"_ Beiste yells

Finn looks at Rachel and notices she's biting her bottom lip.

_"Coach I think I hurt my elbow after the pull-ups"_ Finn says trying to back out of having to go against his girlfriend.

_"Stop bullshitting Hudson and get in position. Berry you ok you look pale"_ Beiste says

_"Um-uh yea-yea I'm-I'm fine, I just thought I was going against Santana"_ Rachel replies

_"Are you sure you're ok?"_ Quinn asks

_"Yea I'm Fine let's get this over with"_ Rachel states getting into position

_"Alright then let's start, Hudson you know the rules. Ready and fight"_ Beiste says blowing the whistle.

Finn couldn't believe this. He was now fighting his girlfriend and he was not allowed to go easy on her cause Beiste will notice that something was up. He had to think of something, he didn't want to hurt her, he loved her and he was not going to be another man in her life that hurts her. So he did what he does best he stalls. Every time she went to hit him he dodged it.

She was getting frustrated. She knew how he felt about this because she felt the same way but she just couldn't tell beiste no that would be murder. She remembered the last time she say Finn fight, it had been against one of Sue's gorillas, She remembers how Finn had broken the guys leg with one sweep of it. Then he held the guy in a head lock the almost killed the guy, and finally Finn had hit the guy so hard that he crack 2 of the guy's ribs and had him spitting blood. She knew Finn wouldn't do that to her but this was training and well Beiste has no fucking mercy what so ever. She knows how dangerous it is to get Finn pissed off; it's still clear in her mind what he could have done to Sam last night if she hadn't stopped him. But now she was physically trying to piss him off so that Beiste wouldn't suspect a thing. She had to get out of this fast before the fighting actually heated up. Right now she was thankful he hasn't tried to swing at her. So it gave her time to come up with an idea.

When he noticed she was about to punch him again he moved to the side and grabbed her arm with a bit of force, but not enough to leave a bruise, then he put that arm to her chest and repeated the same move with her other arm. He then got behind her and lowered his head to her ear.

_"Can you please stop trying to piss me off, you almost hit me 5 times, I don't want to fight you babe."_ He says

_"Well then pin me so we can finish this cause I really hate doing this"_ she replies in the same low voice

_"Hudson, Berry, Stop the chatter and finish this"_ Beiste yells

_"Just hit me in the gut then in the back of my left knees and follow my lead"_ he tells her in a low voice before letting her go

Following Finn's order she punches him in the gut and then with a forceful kick she hits him in the back of his knee causing him to fall to them. At that moment she thought Finn was going to let her win just so she doesn't get mad at him, that was wrong, without seeing it coming he grabbed her by the waist and brought her down to the mat and pinned her.

_"Very well done Hudson and Berry you're the first to bring him to his knees"_ Beiste says

_"Oh that wouldn't be the first time"_ Puck says to Quinn in her ear causing them to both laugh

_"Santana you're up against Jones, let's see it"_ Beiste yells

While Santana and Mercedes started their fight Finn and Rachel took the spots next to Puck and Quinn.

_"I thought you were going to let me win"_ Rachel says in a whisper while looking ant Santana and Mercedes

_"I thought you wanted me to win"_ Finn answers also watching the fight

_"Does it fucking matter right now, you two got through that bullshit of a match"_ Puck says

_"Puck's right it's obvious Beiste did that on purpose, In Arties clip board it said Finn was suppose to go against Sam and Rachel had Santana"_ Quinn says

_"You think she did it as a test"_ Finn asks

_"It's obvious, I mean Beiste did look at you and Rachel kind of Funny last night"_ Puck says

_"So me and Finn are being tested?"_ Rachel questions

_"I think Beiste wants to see how you react to one another. I mean the holding part during your fight was to long of a hold and from where I'm standing it was clear Finn didn't even use his strength to hold you still"_ Puck says

_"So what do we do?"_ Finn asks

_"Easy play it cool say you took it easy on her because you didn't want to hurt one of our most valuable team mates and that you also didn't want to strain that elbow of yours"_ Quinn tells him

With that said they see how Mercedes Pins Santana and finishes the fight.

_"Alright you're done for the day you can go"_ Beiste says

_"What about shooting coach"_ Sam says

_"Practice that on your own time now out, except for Hudson and Berry, you two come with me"_ Beiste orders

Once the rest of the team was gone Finn and Rachel approach Beiste

_"I need to ask you both a very important question but first we have to go somewhere else"_ Beiste says

They follow their coach out the room and on to the track then head to the pools.

_"I need you two to be very honest with me because it could cost you your lives"_ Beiste says

Both Finn and Rachel nod with serious faces

_"A few months ago I was coming out of the locker room here and I saw two people in here making out. Now I need to know if it was the two of you"_ Beiste states

Hearing that made Rachel go pale again and Finn went mute.

_"I know the rules say that if any of you are caught canoodling we have to separate you both and possibly kill you, but I don't appreciate that rule so if you two were the ones I saw I need to know so that I can at least help you out. I know you two have gone through enough and this doesn't have to be an added disappointment for you both"_ Beiste tells them

Rachel is finally able to comprehend what Beiste had just said_ "Coach if what you're telling us is true then, yes it was us but you- you have to understand we never meant for it to happen. We even stayed away from each other afterwards but it's like we were pulled together like magnets"_ She says trying to get Beiste to understand

_"Are you two together now?"_ Beiste asks

_"Ye-Yes"_ Rachel says

_"Then I have completed my phase one"_ Beiste says

_"Wait- what?"_ Finn finally says

"_Look kids, the mission you have just received is going to test your emotions to the fullest. In order to surpass it you must stay true to who you are and never forget the things that matter"_ Beiste warns

_"Coach what's the main reason for this mission?"_ Rachel questions afraid of the answer

_"The mission you have is to take down the Carmel Corporation that is run by Dustin Goolsby right?"_ Beiste asks

Both Finn and Rachel nod_."Well the part that isn't mentioned is that this mission is your finale test before each of you are released from duty. Between Schuster and I, we are have molded you kids in order for you to get through this mission now unfortunately not all of you are here to complete it but you have to do it together or who know what will happen." Beiste says "Me and Schuster need you to also keep an eye on Sue because we think she is hiding something that can link her to the Carmel corporation we also need you to find out what that is"_ she adds

_"So we have a double assignment?"_ Finn says

_"Yes but no one else can know; and also you two are mission leaders. Now get out of here and do your jobs"_ Beiste orders

After that Finn and Rachel both jog out of the pool area and back to main base or better yet the dorm rooms.

* * *

**Heres Chapter 10 from her on things only get more intresting. I know It's kind of slow since they haven't statred the mission yet but what happens now is important for what goes on later in the story.**

**Hope you all like it. **

**Remember please review.**


	11. Secret Plans and a double meaning

It was 1 in the afternoon and Quinn, Puck, Rachel, and Finn were all sitting on the training mat in Rachel's room.

_"So hold on we have to figure out how Sue and Goolsby are connected?"_ Quinn ask

_"Yea, and that's not the only thing, Beiste said something about her phase one being completed when I told her that Finn and I are together"_ Rachel says

_"What Beiste knows"_ Quinn says

_"Yea, she saw us that day at the pool"_ Finn answers

_"And she let you two live?"_ Puck ask

_"Yes Noah, she even said she'd keep it a secret"_ Rachel says

At that moment the loud speaker goes on _"Agent Hudson report to Schuester's office. I repeat Agent Hudson report to Schuester's office"_

"_Well here we go, maybe Beiste lied"_ Puck says

_"Dude shut up"_ Finn says looking at a scarred Rachel _"babe I'll be right back I promise"_ he says giving her a kiss and jogging out towards Schuester's office.

_"Puck come with me I need to know why Schue wants Finn in his office"_ Rachel says

_"Rach are you serious, if you get caught you're screwed"_ Quinn says

_"I don't give a Fuck now come on"_ Rachel says pulling her brother with her

* * *

Arriving at Schue's office Finn takes a deep breath and goes in

_"Ah Finn, good to see you I need to have a talk with you"_ Schue says

_"What do you need to talk to me about"_ Finn asks

_"First take a seat and then we talk"_ schue orders

_"Um sure, sorry"_ Finn says taking a seat

_"Good now, can you explain to me what happened in the dining hall, that caused you to almost kill Sam with your bare hands"_ Schue questions

Hearing Will Schuester say that to him caused Finn to Freeze and look at anything but his superior.

_"You know that the dining hall has cameras right?"_ Schue ask. Finn nods his head yes. _"Well I also heard the audio and I just have to ask why would you get so worked up if something happened to Rachel? I would understand that behavior from Puck, but from you it is uncommon"_ Schue states

_"Sir I know my actions last night were uncalled for and I also know that Rachel is capable to handle herself. The reason I acted that way was because I was afraid that Sam had done something to Rachel that reminded her of what her stepfather had done to her. I let my anger get the best of me."_ Finn explains after remembering to speak

* * *

Outside of Schue's window, Rachel and Puck were both listening to everything that was just said.

_"Did he really flip out that much Noah?"_ Rachel asks her brother in a hushed voice

_"Yeah he did. Matter of fact he beat me at grabbing Sam"_ Puck says looking at his sister.

* * *

Inside the office

_"You really care about her don't you Finn"_ Will ask

_"I am not going to lie sir, she means a lot to all of us"_ Finn answers

_"I know that but, I'm asking about you not everyone else, do you care about her?"_ Will says

_"Is this a trick question sir, because I remember clearly what happened to Matt for admitting he was falling in love with Mercedes"_ Finn says

_"No trick questions Finn, before I had called you her I had a chat with coach Beiste and she informed me about that fight you and Rachel had during training. I must have been hard not wanting to hurt her but also trying your best to not make it look like you're in love with her?"_ Schue says

_"Sir, why are you telling me this?"_ Finn ask

_"I'm telling you this because I went through the same thing. Before I came here I had to do intense training and where I was stationed I met the perfect girl, but I couldn't do anything because it violated protocol"_ Schue says

_"The girl was Emma Pillsbury wasn't it sir?"_ Finn says

_"Yes Finn it was, and I almost lost her because I focused more on hiding our relationship than on trying to keep her safe"_ Schue says

_"Sir what are you trying to tell me?"_ Finn ask confused

_"I'm trying to tell you to stop trying to fool everyone because all of us except for Sue, know that you and Rachel have something going on. Another thing if you keep hiding all that anger from losing Kurt and Blaine all that will come out of it is you hurting the person you want to hurt least."_ Schue says

_"Sir so you are not going to ship me off for having feeling towards Rachel?"_ Finn says

_"Look Finn I'm going to tell you a secret, ever since you kids started here 5 years ago all me and Beiste have been trying to do is get you and Rachel together. We need the two of you together because you two are a key element to an even bigger mission. Right now it's Beiste's and my job to make sure you two stay together and keep sane"_ Schue explains

_"So Rachel and me are very important"_ Finn asks

_"Yes Finn you both are and so are the others. You kids can make a huge difference but right now you all have to stay alive and never forget the important things"_ Schue says

* * *

Outside the office window

_"Sis what are you thinking"_ Puck ask

_"Noah, don't you get it Schue and Beiste are here to watch over us"_ Rachel says

_"What do you mean? Yea they're our handlers but nothing more"_ Puck says

_"No you dumbass don't you get it they started working her the same time we all arrived. Him and Beiste haven't just been training us for the missions Sue has been giving us, they've also been training us for something bigger than this"_ Rachel says pointing around the organization.

_"If that's true we have to tell the others"_ Puck says

_"Yea we do so you go round everyone up while I stay here to make sure I get Finn"_ Rachel says

With that Puck nods and goes in search for the rest of the team, while Rachel stays put trying to hear more of Schue and Finn's conversation.

* * *

In the Office

_"Sir why didn't you tell us sooner about this"_ Finn ask

_"We thought you kids couldn't handle it and we also needed to have Sue finally give you this mission"_ Schue says

_"But if you would have told us sooner Kurt and Blaine would still be alive"_ Finn says with a hint of anger

_"Finn believe me when I say all will fall into place. Now please I need you to help keep your other team mates alive can you do that?"_ Schue ask

_"Yes sir"_ Finn answers

_"Good you're dismissed"_ Schue says

Once Finn leaves the office Schue picks up his cell phone and dials a number

_"Field agent 045, I finally talked to him and phase one is complete, No sir it looks like his anger is still triggered by the loss of Kurt and Blaine, Sir I believe they should know the truth, they will end up finding once they put surveillance on Emma. I understand sir. Yes sir"_ and with that Will finishes the call and heads out of his office.

* * *

Outside of the office

_"What the Fuck? Shit I better find Finn fast and meet the others"_ Rachel says getting up and running full sprint to the dorms.

* * *

**Alright there is chapter 11 the next chapter might surprise some of you I hope other than that I'' se if I post chapter 12 tommorow.**

**Please Review I love reading them.**


	12. Revelations that can change everything

The entire team was sitting around Rachel's room when she arrived with Finn right behind her.

_"Berry what the fuck's going on"_ Santana says

_"San-tana trust me this is important"_ Rachel says catching her breath

_"She's right"_ Puck says looking at Finn

_"Then what's going on, cause you're freaking me out here"_ Tina says getting closer to Mike

_"Guys the mission we have is more than just a mission, it's a test"_ Finn says looking at his confused team mates

_"And if we fail we are all died, and not just us but Beiste and Schuster as well"_ Rachel states

_"How'd you know that Rachel"_ Finn says turning to look at her

_"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that we have to stay alive and we can't fuck up"_ Rachel says

_"How the fuck do you know this?"_ Artie asks

_"You guys heard when Finn was called to Schuester's office earlier?"_ Rachel says causing everyone to nod _"well Puck and I spied on the conversation from outside the office window"_

_"Hold on you over heard everything?"_ Finn says

_"Yes and so you know I love you more for not giving Schue a concrete answer about our relationship"_ Rachel says making everyone, except for Puck, Quinn and Santana, to bug out.

_"I told you Cohen-Chang now pay up"_ Santana says

_"Santana not now, and yes we are in love and have been together for months but that is not the issue here; After Finn left he made a phone call that was kind of weird"_ Rachel says

_"What do you mean"_ Sam asks

_"I mean that there is something Schue and Beiste aren't telling us. Something that has Schue worried that if we find out we'll all be even more pissed then we were when we lost Kurt and Blaine"_ Rachel explains

_"DO you think it has to do with something from that mission?"_ Quinn ask

_"At this point I wouldn't be surprised"_ Rachel answers

_"We also have to stay alive"_ Finn says

_"Why is that?"_ Mercedes ask

_"Because Beiste said that this mission/test will put us all to our emotional limits and we have to watch each other's backs more than usual"_ Finn says

_"DO you think we're being targeted?"_ Mike ask

_"I think this whole thing is a fuck hit list"_ Puck says

_"Right now we don't know a thing, but what I do know is that we can't plan anything and we do this mission through gut feeling"_ Finn says

_"Finn that's dangerous and you know it. If we do that we're going against the number one rule"_ Rachel says grabbing his arm and looking at him

_"Fuck the rules Rach we are being lied to and are practically going into this blind. Right now we can only trust each other"_ Finn says

_"So what are we doing dough boy?"_ Santana ask

_"We're going to act like we don't know a thing. When they ask how each phase is going we lie. We keep an eye on Mrs. P, and we watch Goolsby like hawks. Artie, cedes, and Britt I'm going to need you to watch every move Sue makes which means Tina you're going to help Britt"_ Finn orders

_"Who made you leader?"_ Santana says

_"Coach Beiste and Schuster did, and Rachel's also a mission leader"_ Finn states

_"So are we being paired off now?"_ Sam ask

_"Not completely, but it might happen later on. For now we keep quiet and normal, we know nothing"_ Finn says

Everyone nods and look at each other saying this is it

_"So captain Hudson, you want to explain why we never found out that you were getting a slice of Berry pie?"_ Santana says with a sly smirk

_"That none of your business Santana"_ Quinn says

_"Oh it is. I also want to know if our superiors know about this"_ Santana says

_"If it will shut you up Santana, We didn't tell any of you because we wanted to be careful around Beiste, Schue and Sue. And to answer your second question, yes Beiste and Schue know and they wanted it to happen"_ Rachel states

_"Is this the reason we are being tested now?"_ Mike ask

_"No it's something else that we don't know"_ Finn say _"Now can we all go get some rest, cause I'm dead after that training session"_ he finishes

_"Oh sure you are, you just want Berry all for yourself"_ Santana says

_"Santana! What the fuck?"_ Rachel shrieks with a blush

_"You know it's true, but whatever lets go guys. I'm in the mood for a long nap"_ Santana states.

Once everyone left her room, Rachel jumps on Finn, attacking his lips and wrapping her legs around his waist.

_"Mm, Rach"_ Finn says between kisses. Rachel wasn't listening. She was too busy trying to get his shirt off. _"Rachel babe"_ Finn says holding Rachel's hands still and making her look at him.

_"Finn can't we talk after? I mean I know you want it more than me"_ She says grinding into his growing erection, causing him to moan.

_"I-I do, but we, oh, we have toooooo, talk nooo-now"_ Finn says using all the control he had to lower her off of him and placing her on the floor.

_"Ugh, what do you want to talk about?"_ she asks with a huff

_"Rach, we have to find a way out of this and fast"_ he states

_"Finn you already gave all of us our semi new plan. What else do you want?"_ she ask

_"I want you to be safe, that's what I want. I can't handle losing another person I love. If I survived losing Kurt and Blaine it was because I didn't want to end up losing you. I almost did too, during that fucking St. James mission. I won't go through that again"_ he says looking straight at her.

_"Finn you won't lose me and plus we can't just leave our friends or my brother, he's the only type of family I have left"_ she tells him

_"And I lost the last family I had a year ago. I don't want to lose my sanity as well"_ He says putting a hand on her cheek

_"You won't I promise. If anything, after all of this you're going to want to get rid of me"_ She jokes

_"I'd never want to get rid of you. I love you too much to ever do that"_ he says pulling her in for a hug

_"Good, now are we done talking because I have other things in mind before we have dinner"_ she says kissing his neck

_"No we're not done. Can you explain to me why you spied on me in Schue's office"_ He ask

_"I thought he was going to send you to a different base and I got scarred"_ she says pouting

_"Don't put that face, I told you before I went to his office that everything will be alright"_ he says

_"I know but I still panicked"_ she says

_"Well you can't do that again. I can't even imagine if Schue had caught you"_ he says

_"But he didn't and we also ended up finding out new secrets"_ she says

_"About that, you have noticed that Schue and Beiste have been acting weird these past weeks?"_ he says

_"Yea but it's probably because they are worried about us. Remember that they treat us like their kids when it comes to these missions"_ She says

_"I don't think it's that. I think that they're worried Sue will find out what they are doing. I mean it's kind of weird that they never leave us alone here with Sue and that they've been with us since we got here. I'm seriously thinking that the reason they are here is to complete a mission that involves us as the main package"_ He says

_"Well we won't find out until we snoop around and put the pieces together"_ she says

_"Then I know exactly where to start"_ he says

_"Where?"_ she questions

_"Schuester's personal laptop"_ he answers

In Ohio

_"Boys we are going back to New York"_

_"Is that a good idea Mrs. Pillsbury? I mean didn't Mr. Schue want us away from there till he completed the first part of his plan"_ says a pitchy male voice

_"He just completed it. I just received the call from our boss. Boys pack your bags because we are heading back to New York to put an end to the manipulative games of Goolsby and Sue"_ Emma says

_"What if we run into anybody from the team?"_ says another male voice

_"If that happens then we deal with the situation as planned. You both explain what happened and why it had to happen"_ Emma says

_"So if I run into Finn or Rachel I have to surpass their anger and explain why me and my boy wonder had to disappear?"_ says the pitchy voice

_"Yes Kurt you and Blaine will have to explain why you both had to disappear"_ Emma says

* * *

**There's the latest chapter. Hope You like it.**

**And don't you just love the last line I know I do.**

**Please Review I love reading them**


	13. New players come in

In Rachel's room, both Finn and Rachel were spending time together the best way they knew.

_"Finn, now please"_ she moaned not being able to handle much more of Finn's added attention between her thighs

_"Come on baby I'm exploring"_ he says using his finger to tease her even more

_"I hate you right now"_ she growls

_"No you don't you love me"_ He says lowering himself and smiling before using his tongue where she wanted it the most.

_"GOD, yes I –I love you"_ she screams

Not a minute later Rachel was thrusting her hips with each of Finn's movements and moaning his name every chance she got.

_"Finn ri-right there"_ she pleads grabbing on to her sheets with her eyes shut. Not a second later, her body arches and she fells the wave of pleasure she been waiting for. Finn on his end continues to works his fingers but at a slower pace.

Finally down from her high _"please tell me we are not done"_ Rachel says pulling Finn up to meet her at eye level and kissing him.

_"Why would you assume that if we have another 2 hours to kill"_ he says positioning himself between her legs and kissing down her neck to her breast.

_"Then maybe we should stop talking and get back to our activities"_ she says running her hands down his back

_"Mhm, we should"_ he says thrusting into her causing her to let out another moan.

* * *

They had no idea how much time had passed. They were just enjoying the fact of no more hiding and just being in love.

At that moment Rachel's door burst open and Puck, Quinn, Santana, and Sam come running in

_"Holy"_

_"Fuck"_

_"Shit"_

_"Dios mio"_

All four agents say at the same time when they see what they have walked in on.

On Rachel's bed were Finn and Rachel wrapped in each others' arms fast asleep with a white sheet covering them.

In a low voice _"Guys they look so cute do we really have to wake them up"_ Quinn asks

_"Q is right, look at them"_ Sam says not looking away from Rachel's naked body covered by a sheet

_"They have to know. They are the mission leaders"_ Puck says smacking Sam over the head so he'd stop staring at his sister.

_"Shit I'll do it"_ Santana says going into Rachel's bathroom and filling a bucket with water

_"Tana come on really?"_ Quinn says

_"They are the leaders and they need to know this information now move Q"_ Santana says walking past Quinn and standing on the side of the bed

Finn had no idea why he kept hearing mumbling in his dream. All he wanted was to keep Rachel in his arms. Then it hit him like ice cold water.

He jumped out of bed then looked at his friends starring at him. That's when he remembered _"Rachel"_ he said looking at her and seeing how pissed she was. All he thought was who ever poured the bucket of water was dead.

_"What the Fuck is wrong with the four of you"_ Rachel shrieked

_"I-I told them not to I swear. They just didn't listen"_ Quinn says pointing at Puck and Santana

_"Do you not respect when a person is sleeping"_ Rachel says looking at her brother and Santana

_"Oh- please Berry it's obvious you weren't sleeping much. I mean you're completely naked under those sheets. Now get changed Artie's waiting for the two of you"_ Santana says

_"Um- well than can you leave so we can get dressed?"_ Finn says

_"HELL NO! I'm not leaving you two alone again"_ Puck says

_"NOAH! OUT NOW. All of you or I will shoot you"_ Rachel says taking a gun out from under her pillow and pointing it at her brother.

_"I'm going outside"_ Sam says almost peeing his pants

_"Yeah us too"_ Quinn and Santana say while dragging Puck with them

_"Finn can you please pass me my underwear"_ Rachel says

_"You mean these?"_ Finn says holding up a ripped pair of panties

_"Finn that's the 20th one this month. Seriously I'm starting to run out"_ Rachel says getting up with the sheets wrapped around her.

_"No you're not, you have about a hundred thongs"_ he says walking behind her and putting his head on her shoulder.

_"Stop going through my underwear drawer you perv. And plus you know very well I use those for you or on a seduction mission. Right now none apply"_ She says taking out a new bra and panty set.

_"Ugh- Fine"_ Finn says

_"Now hurry up. The others are waiting"_ she says pulling on a pair of shorts and tank top.

_"Do you have any of my basketball shorts here?"_ he asks

_"Left drawer on the night stand and a white-tee on the bottom right"_ She tells him

_"Thanks babe"_ he says putting on the clean shirt

_"Please fix your hair it's a mess Finny"_ She says

Passing his hand through his hair _"better"_

_"Wait, now it is"_ she says fixing it herself

* * *

In Artie's Room

_"Are they coming"_ Tine says

_"Oh they came alright"_ Santana says in a low voice

_"Yea just give them a minute they just had to do something"_ Quinn says elbowing Santana

_"What would they need to do before coming here?"_ Brittney says

_"Let's just say they are cleaning up"_ Sam says

_"Oh- just say it, we found them naked and sleeping. So they are putting on clothes and are trying to look less sexed up"_ Santana says

_"Wait, they were sleeping? Why did you wake them up?"_ Artie says

_"Weren't you the one that said to get them here no matter what"_ Puck says

_"Yea but not if they were sleeping. This could have waited till later"_ Artie says

_"Great now you tell us after we went through terminator Berry and her precious gun"_ Santana says

_"Shit you've doomed us all"_ Mike says looking at the clock and counting how much time he had left before he died at the hands of Rachel.

At that moment Artie's bedroom door opens and in storms Rachel with Finn right behind her.

_"Rachel please don't kill us kill them first"_ Sam says pointing at Santana and Puck

_"She's not going to kill you guys, but I will kill Santana if she ever wakes us up like that again"_ Finn says

_"Anyway, tell us what's up Artie"_ Rachel says

_"Right well I have been able to hack into Schue's laptop just like Finn asked. I downloaded all the files in there onto my laptop"_ Artie says

_"That's great"_ Rachel says

_"Yea well there was one file that caught my eye. Look"_ Artie says pointing at his monitor _"Stackhouse file, it's the same mission where we lost Kurt and Blaine"_ he continues._ "The weird thing is that it has the description of what we did but it doesn't have the part where Kurt and Blaine died. Instead it mentions something about a flash drive"_ he finishes.

_"Flash drive? What flash drive?"_ Finn asks

_"Supposedly two of our agents retrieved it"_ Artie says

_"That's why Kurt and Blaine were in that place, they found the flash drive"_ Finn says

_"What's Funny is that the drive was successfully delivered to a Leroy and Hirman Berry"_ Artie says

_"My-my Dads"_ Rachel says

_"Yes"_ Artie says

_"That's not possible my dads were killed when I was 3 years old, that's why I had to live with Shelby and Puck's Father. It must be a mistake"_ Rachel says at the point of tears

_"It's not a mistake Rachel. It says it right here"_ Artie says handing her a printed copy of the file.

_"Rach"_ Finn says noticing that she turned pale. _"Rachel"_ he repeats

_"They've been alive all this time Finn. I went through hell thinking they died and they've been alive this entire time"_ Rachel says

_"Sis, Breathe"_ Puck says

_"No Noah! I won't breathe; you better than anyone knows the hell I've been through. You were there when I cried myself to sleep or when I'd run into your room hiding from your father. You were even there during Shelby's funeral after your father beat her to death for trying to protect me after she found out what he was doing to me since I was 5 years old. SO don't tell me to breathe because I can't, I just can't"_ Rachel says finally breaking down and crying while Finn comes behind her and holds her.

* * *

**There is Chapter 13. I hope you like it. **

**The first oart of it was hard to write but the last part I had it planed since I started this story.**

**Please review I love to read them**


	14. Say Hello to Our New Reality

In Artie's room everyone was staring at Rachel, till today no one except for Finn has seen her have an emotional breakdown of this magnitude. Normally she would get up or Finn would make her feel better and all was forgotten, but this time it was different. This time it was Rachel's inner demons that resurfaced and were now tormenting her. No one knew what to do.

_"Rachel_" Finn says once again while caressing her back and placing kisses on her head_ "Rach please look at me"_ he pleads. Nothing all Finn received was a vice grip and more sobbing from her.

_"Rachel come on look at us"_ Quinn says. Still nothing

_"Sis. Please look at us"_ Puck tries but also receives nothing.

_"Come on Barbra say something, Better yet I'll let you shoot Sam here"_ Santana says placing Sam in front of her.

_"Santana how does that help"_ Sam says

_"Sorry just trying to make her laugh"_ Santana says

_"Well it didn't work, maybe if she's alone with Finn she'll talk"_ Tina says looking at Finn

_"It wouldn't hurt to try"_ Finn says

_"Alright then, well we'll go and work on dinner. You can stay here but no sex on my bed or anywhere in this room"_ Artie warns

_"Sure thing tech man"_ Finn says

Within 30 seconds the team was out of the room and Finn and Rachel were alone. The only difference was that this time Finn was comforting Rachel and hoping that she would talk to him.

_"They are all gone babe. It's just you and me"_ he still got no response. _"Babe I know this is hard. I could only imagine what is going through your mind, but I don't want to imagine I want to know, so please don't shut me out"_ he pleads.

Finally rising her head and looking at him_ "it's just I don't know what to think. I-I saw them get shot when I was 3 years old; I sat on Shelby's lap at the funeral. I remember a cop explaining to me that my dads had to go away not because they didn't love me but because bad people didn't understand and that my mom was going to take care of me from now on"_ she says still crying.

_"Babe maybe they did do it because they love you"_ he says using his thumb to clean the tear tracks on her cheek.

_"If they loved me they would have gotten me away from Puck's father and saved me from that abuse. They would have also saved Shelby from her fate"_ she says crying harder remembering how Shelby died

_"Babe I promise you that it will never happen again. I'd die before I let anything like that happen"_ he says reassuring her.

_"I just don't understand why fake your own deaths and leave your only daughter behind"_ she says

_"Maybe they didn't want you to go through a life full of running and dealing with death"_ he says

_"Well that's ironic because I've been going through it since I was 17 and I'm still here"_ she says

_"Yea but back then you were 3 years old. You needed a safe stable home"_ he says

_"Please that house was far from safe and stable"_ she says bitterly.

_"I know but it did help introduce us"_ he says in a whisper

_"That was the only good thing that came out of it"_ she says hugging him

_"You do know that if Schue know that your dads are alive, that means that they've been keeping an eye on you since we started here, and that it was their idea to have us together"_ he says putting a positive spin on the situation.

_"Finn do you remember how we got here, I mean to this place"_ she asks him

_"Uh- kind of, it was after your mom's funeral, we had graduated high school and you and puck were arguing about a life changing decision. A few days later Puck is at my door telling me that you two were leaving, and if I wanted I could come. From there Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Artie and Tine followed. A few weeks later Sam, Quinn, Santana, Brittney, Mike and Matt joined"_ he says

_"Did you know that Shelby was the one who told me to come here if anything should happen?"_ she says

_"No you've never told me"_ he says

_"I'm starting to think we didn't come here by random. I think we were assigned"_ She states

_"How could we have been assigned babe?"_ he ask

_"Think about it, my dads' die, I live with Shelby, Puck and his low life father. I meet you and the rest of the team, Shelby gives me this address before graduation, 2 weeks later she is killed. I end up coming here with Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mercedes, Artie and you. Then 3 weeks later Sam, Santana, Brittney, Quinn, Mike and Matt come. Two days after that Beiste and Schuester show up and are our handlers while Sue hands the missions"_ She says breaking it down for him.

_"Now that you say it like that maybe your dads had this all planned out since we were little. I mean all of us knew your mom since we were babies and she was our teacher in high school. Maybe she was in on what your dads had planned. It's clear that your dads want to take down Sue and Goolsby so let's do the assignment how we should and finish this once and for all"_ he says

_"You're right. We were trained by my dads technically and we still have to complete this mission but let's do it by our rules and out of the watchful eyes of Schue and Beiste. From now on we go in for ourselves just like we did in high school"_ she says firmly with determination.

_"That's the Rachel I know and love"_ he says proudly placing a kiss on her forehead _"Now let's go we have dinner waiting, and we also need to organize a way to have the team meetings away from the places with cameras, so no one expects the team knows what's going on"_ He says taking her hand and heading towards the kitchen where everyone else was.

* * *

In the kitchen everyone else was working on dinner. They decided on Pizza and also baked a cake to make Rachel feel better. While they were finishing the clean up and waiting on the pizza to finish, Finn and Rachel both walked in with a different look in their eyes. Instead of hurt and depression, the others noticed that Rachel had that **_"I have a dangerous idea"_** look.

_"Guys change of plans"_ Finn says

_"Please tell me phase one will stay the same cause the email was already sent to Emma"_ Artie says

_"Phase one stays the same. The only difference is that the teams have changed"_ Rachel says

_"What do you mean"_ Santana says

_"I mean that Brittney, Santana and Quinn are now getting every piece of dirt on Sue. Mike, Tina, Sam, and Mercedes you are now on Mrs. Pillsbury. Artie you're our extra eyes and ears I want full surveillance everywhere. Puck, Finn and I have Goolsby"_ Rachel orders

_"You're putting the Unholy Trinity together to deal with Sue are you Fucking crazy?"_ Tina says

_"I'm putting to do a job that I know they won't fail. They are going to break Sue piece by piece just like they use to do with me in High school"_ Rachel says with an evil smirk.

_"Berry I'm loving this new Tactic_" Santana says high fiving Rachel

_"Rachel you do know that it will be difficult to get those feeds in the monitoring room"_ Artie says

_"That's why you're doing it all from your room until we find a different place to finish off this mission"_ Rachel says

_"Why my room?"_ Artie asks

_"Because we can only trust each other and your room is the one with the best security"_ Finn answers

_"So if we have Goolsby does that mean we are infiltrating his company?"_ Puck asks

_"Sort of. We are going to take control of it and rip it piece by piece"_ Rachel says

_"Rachel that wasn't the mission"_ Quinn says

_"I'm making new orders for this mission. Right now we watch Emma, Schue, and Beiste. Quinn, you Britt, and Tana get on Sue's good side, Puck and Finn you better get ready to act like total assholes because Goolsby hates softies." _Rachel says

_"And what about you?"_ Puck asks his sister.

_"I'm getting into Goolsby's pants"_ Rachel says causing Finn to have his eyes bug out

_"What caused this sudden change berry?"_ Santana questions smirking

_"I realized we have had this mission ever since we got here"_ Rachel says firmly.

* * *

**Hey Sorry I took so long on posting this Chapter. **

**Hope you guys like it I promise to post the next one a little faster.**

**Remember please review cause I love reading what you think.**


	15. Decisions

Everyone looked shocked at what Rachel just said.

_"What are you talking about Rachel?"_ Sam asks

_"I realized that this mission has been assigned to us since we all got here"_ Rachel says

_"Berry explain because you're sounding crazy"_ Santana says

_"Look if my dads are the ones Schue and Beiste work for then we aren't working for Sue. Other than that I can't say because this entire place is bugged somehow. So we also have to do these mission updates somewhere else"_ Rachel says

_"I still don't get it, we have to leave, how do we complete the mission?"_ Brittney says

_"We aren't leaving for now; we just need to find someplace to plan out the rest of the mission without being watched by Schue, Beiste, or anyone else"_ Rachel answers

_"Fine we can start tomorrow because the food is ready and we want to give you something"_ Puck says

_"It better not be inappropriate"_ Rachel says

_"No it's something you'll really like"_ Tina says walking to the back oven to pull out the cake and frost it.

_"What is it?"_ Rachel asks

_"Close your eyes and when I tell you, you open them"_ Quinn says

_"Fine"_ Rachel says closing her eyes

A few minutes later Tina is walking back holding the cake and then placing it in Finn's hands

_"Ok open them"_ Tina says

When Rachel opened her eyes she saw the cake in Finn's hands and smiled. She really didn't expect them to do this, but she was grateful to have them, even if her new mini family was setup before she started preschool.

_"You didn't have to do this"_ Rachel says looking at her friends

_"We know, but we just wanted you to know that we love you and that you aren't going to be alone with us having your back"_ Mike says

_"Thank you, seriously it means a lot"_ Rachel says taking the cake out of Finn's hands, but suddenly noticing that instead of a smile Finn has a stone cold face.

_"Yo Hudson you ok?"_ Puck asks

_"What? Oh yea just, just fine"_ Finn says faking a smile that didn't go unnoticed by Rachel _"So what's for dinner?"_ he asks trying to have Rachel stop staring at him, so he can try and fake happy.

_"PIZZA!"_ Sam yells from the back with 2 pizza pies. One cheese and the other full meat.

_"Awesome, I'm just going to get something from my room"_ Finn says walking out the kitchen.

_"What's up with Finn, he was happy 20 minutes ago"_ Sam says

_"Don't you get it he's not happy with Rachel's new plan"_ Santana says

_"Why? The new plan is bullet proof"_ Sam says

"_He's upset about what I'm doing in this plan_" Rachel answers in a low voice

_"I'd be kind of mad too if my girlfriend decided to use seduction and sex to get into a target's radar"_ Mike says

_"Mike shut up you are not helping"_ Tina says

_"Rach, are you sure you want to do this, I mean you can still switch with Santana and we can get this done fast"_ Puck says

"_No Noah, I'm doing it_" Rachel says

_"Rachel this could put the mission at risk. You do remember that Finn almost killed Sam for just making a bad joke at you. He can't control his emotions when it comes to you"_ Quinn says

_"Then he's going to have to learn because I am doing it and there is nothing that will change my mind"_ Rachel states

_"Then you better go and talk to him cause in his room Finn has every deadly weapon imaginable"_ Artie says

_"He wouldn't do anything stupid"_ Rachel says

"It's Finn we are talking about, he is in no control and more when he isn't in a good mood" Quinn tells her friend

_"I better go get him"_ Rachel says fearing that Finn would do something.

* * *

In Finn's room, Finn was running on his treadmill listening to Green day on his IPod. At this moment he didn't care about food or that in a matter of hours everything he thought he knew was changing. All he cared about was the fact that Rachel had just decided to put herself in the hands of all that is dangerous and hadn't even thought about how he would fell about it. He knew Rachel was a lot of things but he never expected her to bitch slap him in this way. She hadn't even flinched when she said that she was going to seduce and probably have sex with Goolsby.

When she walked into his room he didn't even notice. She saw him running on his treadmill and heard the music coming from his head phones. It was clear that he was mad or even worst hurt. Maybe Puck was right, she should switch with Santana and do the best she can with Sue. No that wasn't an option; she had to do this and Finn had to understand that what she was going to do was to finish this once and for all.

She walked to the front of the treadmill and put her hands on her hips looking at him.

He stopped running and pulls his headphone off, grabs a towel and walks away without a word.

_"Finn"_ she says walking behind him

He still doesn't answer._ "Finn listen to me please"_ she says

He stops walking and turns to look at her.

_"Finn what I'm going to do is part of my job. You have to understand that I want to finish this. I want a normal life again"_ she says

_"SO you are going to put yourself at his mercy"_ He says pissed and hurt

_"It's the only way I've got"_ she says

_"That's where you're wrong. You don't have to do it. You want to do it, and you know what, I'm not going to stand around and accept it"_ he says in a pissed tone

_"Finn seriously, I never gave you shit when you had to seduce those women on the other missions"_ she points out

_"There is a difference, you and I were not together and I never got to the point of sleeping with them because all I fucking did was think of you!"_ He shouts

_"Finn I'm doing this like it or not, I'm going through with it"_ She says

_"Fine if you do it we"_ he says pointing between himself and her _"are done"_ he says looking at her with anger and hurt written all over his face.

_"You are kidding right?"_ Rachel says with a worried face

_"No I'm not, you choose either it's me and your safety or it's you on your own without me as back for this mission"_ he states firmly while walking out of his room and heading to the kitchen to get his dinner.

* * *

**ALright that is the lastest Chapter. **

**Hope You like it **

**Remember to please review because I really do like to read them.**


	16. Sleepless in NewYork

It was 3 am and she was still awake. She didn't go back to the kitchen after talking with him; she just went to her room. The last thing he said was burning a hole in her brain and in her heart. If she went through with seducing or even sleeping with Goolsby, she'd lose him. But if she didn't go through with it she'd fell like she's letting herself down.

In that moment her door opens and reveals Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, and Santana, walking in with reheated pizza, soda and cake with ice cream.

_"We missed you at dinner and noticed something was wrong when Finn said that if you were hungry you'd be able to seduce anyone to get food"_ Tina said

_"Rachel, what happened when you talked?"_ Mercedes asks

_"He gave me a choice"_ Rachel breaths, trying not to cry _"If I go through with my part of the plan he said we're done"_ she says at the brink of tears

_"Shit that's a fucked up move"_ Santana says

_"What did you tell him?"_ Quinn asks

_"I-I never answered"_ Rachel says

_"Rachel!"_ Mercedes says looking shocked

_"He left before I could answer"_ Rachel says

_"Then why didn't you go after him?"_ Quinn says

_"B-because I don't know how to give him an answer"_ Rachel says

_"It's easy either you do it or you don't"_ Santana says

_"That's insensitive Santana"_ Tina says

_"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to sugar coat it for her, when she made her decision without thinking of Frankenteen's emotions. And trust me the poor guy has gone through a lot and he is always there for her even when she's a total bitch"_ Santana says pointing to Rachel

_"Still Santana, right now isn't a good time to put pressure on her"_ Quinn says

_"Tana's right though"_ Rachel says _"Every time I've been on my bad moods or states of shock or depression Finn's been there and always made choices with me in mind. And what do I do, I put myself in the most dangerous position, without thinking of Finn and his reaction"_ she finishes

_"So what are you going to do?"_ Quinn asks

_"I'm doing the mission as I planned"_ Rachel says

_"You're going to lose him Rach"_ Tina warns

_"Let me finish, I'm going to do the mission as planned but Finn is going to think I changed my tactic"_ Rachel says

_"You're going to lie to him? Are you crazy Rachel? Think about this, if he finds out you lied it will definitely be over for good"_ Quinn says

_"He won't find out if you don't tell him"_ Rachel warns

_"You don't get it do you. The reason he followed you and puck here in the first place was because you've never lied to him"_ Quinn says

_"What are you talking about Q"_ Rachel says

_"What she is saying Barbra is that your Finny came with you guys cause his loving mother told him the biggest lie and he couldn't handle it so he took the chance to leave with the people he knows will never disappoint him"_ Santana says looking at Rachel with 'you better not do that to him again' eyes

_"H-his mom lied to him?_" Rachel says

_"It turns out his father never died in Iraq, but died of an overdose in Cincinnati"_ Tina says in a low voice.

_"Oh my God, he looks up to his father. I can't even think about his reaction"_ Rachel says

_"His reaction was the same one he had when you said what you'd do in the mission"_ Quinn says

_"That and add 20 broken desk, 10 shattered mirrors and 5 holes in a wall_" Santana says

_"He- he did all of that?"_ Rachel asks shocked that she never knew about this

_"Yea he did, and the only thing that calmed him down was when Kurt told him that if you'd ever find out he did that, you'd be hurt to know that your sweet Finn did all of that in less than 15 minutes"_ Tina says remembering being in the room when it happened.

_"He calmed down after Kurt mentioned me"_ Rachel asks

_"Immediately, he didn't even say an I don't give fuck, he just grabbed his jacket and left"_ Mercedes says

_"That's why he didn't even look at me the day before we left"_ Rachel says

_"Rachel you can't lie to him. Just compromise on this plan because we have to be together in this, and if our leaders are separated we're screwed"_ Quinn says

_"How can I compromise when he wants an I'm doing it or an I'm not doing it answer"_ Rachel says

_"You use your assets Berry. Get him to see it your way by using what you have best"_ Santana says

_"What sing?"_ Rachel says

_"No, Sex. The boy is an even bigger idiot if you give him extra attention"_ Santana says

_"So I use sex to get Finn to compromise?"_ Rachel says

_"Yep and you don't stop till he agrees"_ Santana says

_"I don't know"_ Rachel begins

_"It's your best bet Rach"_ Quinn says

_"I'll try and talk to him again and if that doesn't work then I'll do it"_ Rachel says

_"That sounds fair"_ Tina says

_"Thanks for coming in here with food and helping me with this, I really needed it"_ Rachel says

_"No problem but we're going. See you later"_ Quinn says

_"Yep see you at breakfast"_ Rachel says getting comfy on her bed and waiting till she heard her door close behind the girls.

It wasn't till an hour later that her door opened again and this time it was Finn who was holding food in his hand and closing the door behind him before walking over to her bed and sighing as he noticed the tissues all over her bed.

_"I should have come sooner"_ he says lowly _"I'm sorry I acted that way babe. Please understand that when I freaked like that it's because I worry about you and I can't stand to think that another guy is going to have his hands all over you"_ he says to a not really sleeping Rachel. _"I love you and I'm afraid that if you do this my rage and emotions will cost us the mission and I don't want that. I want to be in a house in Long Island or even better an apartment in Time Square with you and maybe a few kids. But I'm scared that it won't happen if I let my emotions take over when you do your part of this mission. I can't afford to lose you. I'd rather die than lose you. If only you knew how in love I am with you"_ Finn finishes, and places the sandwich plate on her night stand and then bends down to kiss her forehead _"I love you so much Rach"_ he says caressing her cheek _"To bad I'm too much of a chicken shit to tell you all of this while you're awake. I should let Puck kick my ass for making you cry so much"_ He says

After that he grabs the sand which plate and gets up to head to the door.

_"You can put the plate down and come back here"_ she finally says with tearful eyes

_"I-I'm sorry if I woke you up"_ he says

_"I was awake before you even came in"_ She tells him

_"So-so you heard what I said?"_ He asks

_"Every word and I need you to know that I'm sorry for not considering your reaction to my part in this plan. I should have thought more about your feelings towards this but I can't risk not doing it Finn. I don't want to lose you either, and I love you same way you love me. Please don't make me choose because we have to be in this together. I won't be able to get through this without you. Plus I want the apartment in Time Square with 3 kids"_ She says getting out of bed and walking over to him.

_"So no house?"_ he asks her

_"Nop, no house"_ she tells him putting her arms around his neck

_"Just promise me that if I agree to this, our future together will not be jeopardized"_ he says

_"I promise and plus I won't have sex with Goolsby. You're the only guy I want touching me so intimately and no one else"_ she says kissing him

_"Mm, he better not or else I will kill him before we even finish the mission"_ he says in a threatening tone.

_"You know I love when you get all jealous at the thought of someone else touching me. I find it very sexy"_ she says placing kisses on his jaw line.

_"Yea, well I'm serious no one but me is allowed to touch what is under those shorts of yours"_ he says bending down to kiss her neck and place his hands under her tank top.

_"mm, you're the only one I'll allow baby, and thank you for the food but the girls beat you at bringing me dinner"_ she says pecking his lips and walking to her bed

_"Let me guess you told them what happened and they hate me right now"_ he says sitting on the edge of the bed and taking his shirt off before laying down on one of the pillows

_"No they don't hate you. They actually made me realize that I really didn't think of how my decision would affect you and they also told me to not lie to you because of what happened with your mom"_ She says laying her head on his chest

_"They told you about my mom and dad situation huh?"_ he asks

_"Yea, why didn't you tell me? I mean you know I wouldn't have cared about the damaged tables, walls or anything else you broke. I would have been there and comforted you like I always do when you get like that"_ she says

_"I didn't tell you because at that time you were so proud of me for getting grades better then a C and for graduating with all of you. I didn't want you seeing the destructive me after you had given me that huge smile after graduation"_ he says

_"Finn your mom had told you life changing news. I would have never thought less of you. I'm actually surprised that by Kurt mentioning me all your rage went away"_ she tells him while drawing circles on his stomach

_"I calmed down because I remembered that the girl I loved hated when I turned into a Neanderthal"_ he said smiling down at her

_"So you were in love with me even in high school?"_ she asks

_"Completely, I was going to tell you when we got here but those rules were made and I got scared until the day at the pool when I stopped giving a shit about the rules"_ he says

_"Well that's good, and so you know I was in love with you in high school too"_ She says hugging him and kissing his chest

_"That's good to know, but babe it's 5:30 am and I haven't been able to sleep all night because of what happened earlier"_ he says

_"Me either and right now I can finally sleep because you're here"_ she says

After she said that, Finn just hugs her back and closes his eyes while Rachel does the same.

* * *

**Alrigh that's chapter 16 the next one will be the beginning of the mission so get ready.**

**and remember to please review I love to read what you think.**


	17. Phase One Complete Pt1

It had been 2 weeks since the big misunderstanding between Finn and Rachel. The team has kept to their plan and as far as Beiste, Schue, and Sue knew, the plans for phase one were on track. Emma had arrived to the big city and was now working at Queens College. Sam, mike, Tina, Mercedes and Artie have all done their part. From his room Artie kept an eye on every move made by both his team and superiors. He also had big news for his team given the fact that a few days ago Beiste had gone with him to a doctor and has found out there is a possibility he can walk again, but for now he kept that to himself. As for the unholy trinity, Sue had begun to favor them. Ever since they decided to do some of Sue's dirtier work on the side; in reality the entire team knew about those tasks but Sue didn't need to know that.

In Finn, Puck, and Rachel's part, thing have gone almost according to plan. Rachel had managed to get Goolsby's attention and as much as Finn hated to admit it, Rachel had been right about Seducing the guy. Finn and Puck were now the new body guards to one Sophia Corcoran or more like Rachel Berry. It turns out that Goolsby was a sucker for beautiful women with amazing voices.

The team had also come up with the idea to meet every Sunday to report any type of changes. The place they met was simple, Central Park. They acted as if it were a normal Sunday tradition to catch up with friends. It was easy to do since they made sure they were never followed.

Today was the second Sunday since they had started and the only problem was that it was pouring outside.

In an expensive pent house overlooking Time square, Rachel was getting up from an uncomfortable sleep. Even though she wasn't actually having sex with Goolsby she still had to sleep in the same bed as him, making Finn the most unpleasant person in the world. The only good thing about this set up was that she had convinced Goolsby to have her "body guards" stay in the apartment as well. She didn't want Finn going completely insane and plus when Goolsby wasn't around and her brother decided to 'investigate' on his own she had Finn all to herself and wasted no time in reminding him that she was only his.

Rachel looked to her side and saw the disgusting face of Dustin Goolsby and made a gag face. She then moved his arm off of her and got out of the room very quietly so he wouldn't wake up. She walked quickly to the boys' room and saw them both sleeping. She walked to Finn's bed and got in with him. She then gave him a kiss and lowly said _"babe you got to get up we have the meeting with the team"_ Finn wasn't moving so she did what she knew would wake him up best. She straddled him and started placing kisses on his jaw line while slowly grinding against him. She then got close to his ear and said _"If you want a wake up fuck you better open your eyes because we have 30 minutes before Goolsby gets up"_

In less than a second Finn's eyes popped open_ "Then I guess we'll have to be very quiet"_ he says putting his hands on her hips and helping her move against his very noticeable erection.

_"I can work with that"_ she says kissing him and not wanting to let him go.

* * *

At the organization the rest of the team was also getting up and ready to meet up with Rachel and the boys.

_"Quinn we need to hurry up remember we have to be there by 8:30 so that it looks like a breakfast not a fucking brunch"_ Santana says

_"I'm going, I'm going"_ Quinn says getting out of her bathroom dressed as if she was going on a runway.

_"Ok did I miss the memo on having to look like a rich stuck up bitch?"_ Santana says

_"No I just wanted to look nice that's all"_ Quinn says

_"For who? Prince Harry, Cause sweetheart we in New York not London"_ Santana says

_"She's dressing up Puck Tana"_ Brittney Says

At those words Quinn goes pale and it didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

_"Wait, Puck seriously? Q it's about time"_ Santana says

_"I don't know what you are talking about"_ Quinn says putting on her jacket and grabbing her phone.

_"Don't lie you still want your baby daddy. Does Rachel know this?"_ Santana says

_"No and please just keep quiet. I don't want Rach getting any other things in her head. She has enough with the whole Finn wants to kill Goolsby every second and her need to jump Finn's bones at every second"_ Quinn says

"_Yea you have a point. Berry is joggling Finny vs. Goolsby and Rachel vs. no sex at every second._" Santana says

_"Let's go before we're late"_ Quinn says walking out of her room with Santana and Brittney behind her.

* * *

At the entrance, the rest of the team was waiting to leave.

_"So Artie I saw you leave with Beiste the other day what's that about?"_ Mike asks

_"I had a doctor's appointment"_ Artie answers

_"And what did he say?"_ Tina questions

_"The usual, you know everything is the same"_ He says telling half the truth.

_"Oh we thought that maybe this time he would have given you better news"_ Sam says

_"Don't worry guys let's just finish this and then we can worry about my abilities"_ Artie says

_"Alright, but let's go here come Quinn, Santana, and Brittney"_ Mercedes says

As they all left to go, Schue calls Mercedes back

_"Cedes came here a sec."_ Schue yells

_"Um yea Mr. Schue, What can I do?"_ Mercedes asks walking back to Schuester

_"I need you to give this to Finn or Rachel if you happen to see them"_ Schue orders

_"Um Mr. Schue we're going to breakfast and you know that Finn and Rachel are under right now"_ she tells him

_"Just give it to them please its important"_ he says

_"Yes sir"_ she says walking back to the others

_"What did he want?"_ Sam asks

_"To give this to Finn or Rachel"_ Mercedes says showing them an envelop

_"Do we do it?"_ Brittney asks

_"We have to or else we might miss something important"_ Artie says

* * *

At the Pent house

_"Mm, Babe"_

_"Mhm"_

_"I have to go before he gets up"_

_"If puck hasn't woken up yet after that he won't wake up"_

_"I mean Goolsby Finn, remember?"_ She says in a low voice

_"Right how can I forget the rat that sleeps in bed with you"_ he says in a pissed tone

_"Finn please you know that I only want you, don't do this right now"_ she says kissing his cheek

_"I just can't stand it. He's all over you and I just, I hate it."_ He says holding onto her.

_"We only have to do this till we get the proof we need. So please do this for me"_ she says pouting at him

_"Alright, but if he does anything off base I'll kill him"_ he says

_"And that goes double for me"_ Puck says from his bed shocking Rachel and Finn

_"Dude you were awake"_ Finn says

_"I woke up when you finished but have had my eyes closed to save my dreams"_ Puck says

_"Whatever you two get out of bed and I'll go and inform Goolsby about my Sunday breakfast with friends"_ Rachel says getting out of Finn's bed giving him a kiss and walking out.

_"Dude you better buy me earplugs cause I swear if I ever hear my sister moaning how good it feels to have you inside of her, I shooting you"_ Puck says

_"I thought you said you woke up after"_ Finn says

_"Yea I woke up after she came in here. Then I noticed she got in bed with you so I stayed quiet and put my pillow over my head"_ Puck says

_"Whatever man, just get up we have ten minutes to get ready and be Sophia Corcoran's ruthless bodyguards"_ Finn says getting out of his bed and folding his sheets that smell just like Rachel.

* * *

Back in Rachel's room

_"Where were you, I turned to hug your tight little body, and you were gone"_ Goolsby says while finally getting up

_"I was in the kitchen and waking up my guards. Remember I'm going to breakfast with my friends today"_ Rachel says trying to get away from his lips

_"Give me a good morning kiss"_ Goolsby says

_"I haven't brushed my teeth yet sorry"_ She says trying to get away from him

_"I don't care I want my kiss"_ he says forcefully grabbing her arm and pulling in.

In that moment there is a knock on the bedroom door and Finn pops his head in.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait I had to make a few little changes to this chapter but I think you'll like it I hope you do.**

**I'll try and post the next chapter sooner. **

**Please review.**


	18. Phase one complete pt2

Previously on Harsh Mission:

**_Back in Rachel's room_**

**_"Where were you, I turned to hug your tight little body, and you were gone" Goolsby says while finally getting up_**

**_"I was in the kitchen and waking up my guards. Remember I'm going to breakfast with my friends today" Rachel says trying to get away from his lips_**

**_"Give me a good morning kiss" Goolsby says_**

**_"I haven't brushed my teeth yet sorry" She says trying to get away from him_**

**_"I don't care I want my kiss" he says forcefully grabbing her arm and pulling in._**

**_In that moment there is a knock on the bedroom door and Finn pops his head in._**

* * *

_"Miss Sophia we are ready whenever you are"_ Finn says looking at how Goolsby was grabbing Rachel

_"I'll be right out Chris please wait 10 minutes"_ Rachel tells him and pleading with her eyes that he doesn't do anything stupid

_"Is everything alright Miss Sophia"_ Finn asks with an angrier tone

_"Yes Chris now please wait outside"_ Rachel orders

_"Yea Sasquatch wait outside"_ Goolsby repeats glaring at Finn.

_"Alright then, Oh Mr. Goolsby your driver is down stairs he says it's important"_ Finn lies

_"Thanks Sasquatch. Darling I'll be right back"_ Goolsby says walking out of the room and a second later out of the apartment.

_"His driver isn't downstairs is he?"_ she says looking up at Finn

_"No, but it did get him to leave for a good 20 minutes so you can get ready"_ he says walking out of the room still pissed at what he saw.

15 minutes later Rachel was ready and walking out her door with Puck and Finn right behind her. As they waited for the elevator Finn was hoping they wouldn't see Goolsby again till later that day. Unfortunately he wasn't so lucky. When the elevator door opened there stood a pissed off Goolsby.

_"My driver was not down there Sasquatch and then these fucking elevators take forever to arrive to the 24th floor"_ he shouts at Finn

_"Goolsy don't yell at him maybe he heard wrong"_ Rachel says putting a hand on Goolsby's face making Finn clench his fist.

_"Next time you pass the call to me Sasquatch"_ Goolsby points at Finn with anger

_"No problem sir"_ Finn replies with anger seeping through him because Goolsby was now caressing Rachel's face

_"Now Goolsy I have to go, I'm running late to meet my friends. I'll see you later"_ Rachel says running into the elevator and pulling Finn and Puck with her before Goolsby got a chance to kiss her.

In Central Park everyone else was waiting for the last three of the team.

_"Ok this is fucking ridiculous where are they?"_ Santana asks

"_They are on their way ok Finn just texted me calm down_" Sam says

_"Don't tell me to calm down"_ Santana yells

_"Tana chill ok they are coming"_ Artie says

_"They better be because this damn rain is getting on my nerves"_ Santana says

_"Look I'm sick of this rain too but we have to wait for them before we do anything else"_ Quinn says

_"Fine but can we at least get under a tree so we won't get so wet"_ Santana suggest

_"Yea that's a good idea"_ Mercedes says

10 minutes later Rachel, Puck and Finn are walking into Central park and heading to the usual meeting spot.

_"It's about time shit what took you so long?"_ Santana barks

_"Goolsby had an argument with Finn before we left"_ Rachel tells them

_"Did you hit him Finnanator?"_ Santana asks

"Shut the fuck up Santana I'm not in the mood" Finn warns

_"Oh touchy touchy looks like something did happen"_ Santana says

_"Tana drop it ok he really isn't in the mood"_ Puck says looking at how labored his best friends breathing is

_"Ok well can we please get out of this rain?"_ Quinn says

_"And go where? We don't have separate apartments remember"_ Santana says

_"We can go to the loft me and Finn use"_ Puck says

_"Use for what?"_ Rachel asks looking at Finn

_"For Finn to let out his anger sis"_ Puck says

_"How far is it?"_ Mike asks

_"A block away"_ Finn answers

_"Let's go then, so we can get some food. I'm starving"_ Sam says

_"Sam you are always hungry"_ Mercedes says

A few minutes later all 11 of them were in Finn and Puck's training/ apartment loft. It was fully furnished, had a huge kitchen and two bedrooms

_"How come I never knew about this place?"_ Rachel asks

_"You never asked"_ Finn says dryly and goes to the fridge to take a bottle of water

_"Ok so we have updates, but first Mercedes give Finn and Rachel what Schue handed to you"_ Artie says

_"Right, here you go guys"_ Mercedes says handing over the envelop

Without giving it a second thought Rachel opens it and reads it out loud

**_"Finn and Rachel, I have some important news you should know. Goolsby was once Shelby's boyfriend. It is possible that Goolsby can be your biological Father Rachel. My superiors do not know that I have found this information, but if I think you are doing what I think, Rachel you have to pull out of it and get one of the other girls under his eye. Please be careful all of you, I don't want another Kurt and Blaine tragedy. Love you all Will Schuester"_**

_"Rachel if he's right about Goolsby you have to pull out"_ Finn says pissed

_"Or I could use it as a way for him to trust me"_ Rachel says in a thinking voice

_"Rach, that's even more dangerous"_ Puck says worried

_"Puck is right Rachel"_ Quinn says

_"I don't care, we are continuing as planed and finish this"_ Rachel orders

_"Well if we talk about planned then phase one is complete. Everyone has done their part and a side from this note from Schue everything is on track. Now what is Phase two?"_ Artie says

_"Phase two is to gain trust"_ Rachel says

_"Rachel NO. I won't let you do this"_ Finn says angry

_"Finn if I'm Goolsby's daughter than we have an advantage and I won't have to sleep with him anymore"_ Rachel points out.

_"We have to confirm it first Rach"_ Artie says

_"Then until I get that DNA test, Santana Quinn and Brittney, get Sue to confide in you and find out what she plans next"_ Rachel orders

_"And what do we do?"_ Sam says

_"You guys have to keep an eye on Schue and Emma. I don't need him watching our every move. Artie From now on you work from here, you convince Schue that you can control this mission from a more secluded place, just don't give him the directions to this place"_ Rachel says

_"So we all get out of the organization building except for the unholy"_ Tina asks

_"That's right, Quinn I trust that you and Santana can hold things down in the organization"_ Rachel says

_"You got it Rach, nothing will go unnoticed by us"_ Quinn says

_"Great now boys can you be so kind and get us breakfast at the Starbucks down the street"_ Rachel says looking mainly at Finn knowing he won't say no

_"Sure what do you ladies want?"_ Finn says

After getting the orders Finn dragged the boys outside with him, leaving all the girls alone.

* * *

**There is chapter 18 I hope you like it**

**Please Review**


	19. Taking New Precautions

In an apartment in Queens, Emma Pillsbury, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson all sat at the table eating breakfast.

_"So Mrs. P is Mr. Schue coming today because I really want to know what's my job on this mission"_ Kurt says

_"Kurt sweetheart I already told you, Blaine and you have to be hidden backup for your brother and Rachel. There is a reason you two are going to work inside the Carmel Corporation"_ Emma says

_"I think what Kurt means Mrs. Pillsbury, is that, are we going to do more than just be Finn and Rachel's hidden backup?"_ Blaine says

_"That can be arranged Blaine"_ Says Schuester walking in the door and seeing his soon to be wife and two agents

_"So I won't have to wear that hideous lab coat anymore?"_ Kurt Says smiling

_"No Kurt you won't, but you will have to become the chuffer to a Miss Sophia Corcoran"_ Schue says

_"Who?"_ Kurt questions

_"Let me rephrase that I mean Rachel Berry"_ Schue answers

_"Um- you know what, I'll stay with the lab coat, it's actually grown on me"_ Kurt says

_"Sorry Kurt, those are orders from the top"_ Schue says

_"Ugh- so I have to face Rachel?"_ Kurt asks a bit scared

_"Yes you do, but Blaine will be with you because he is the new door man to her apartment building"_ Schue says

_"Awesome, I can't wait to see them again. I've really missed them"_ Blaine says

_"Honey, have you forgotten that they think we were killed more than a year ago?"_ Kurt states

_"No, but think about it, the band's back together"_ Blaine says with a smile

_"We are not the Beatles Blaine. Finn's going to kill me. No, better yet Rachel's going to talk me to death"_ Kurt says dramatically

_"They won't do that. Now calm down. You two have to go in for training so suite up."_ Schue says

* * *

Back at the loft the boys had been gone for 15 minutes and the girls decided to talk about anything else besides the mission itself.

_"So how is terminator Finn doing with the anger when he sees you with Goolsby"_ Santana asks

_"Well you saw him. I seriously have to remind him every minute we are alone that I only want him"_ Rachel answers

_"I can only imagine. Shit if it was reversed and I had to see the person I love all over someone else I'd flip"_ Quinn says

_"Yea, well today Finn almost ripped his head off"_ Rachel says

_"Why? What happened?"_ Tina asks

_"Well I was back in my room after waking up Finn and Noah and well Goolsby had gotten a little forceful with my arm"_ Rachel says showing the light bruise that had formed._ "And in that moment Finn knocked on the door and came in"_

_"Don't tell me Finn went ape shit on the guy"_ Mercedes says

_"No, but he was about to. You should have seen the rage in his eyes. I practically begged him not to kill Goolsby"_ Rachel says

_"Yea, but the asshole was hurting you"_ Brittney says

_"Britt's right Babe, I mean if it were any other guy you would have dropped his ass"_ Santana says

_"I know but I didn't want to blow it, and plus I was grateful that Finn came in. It's just I don't know"_ Rachel says

_"Rach if Finn hadn't knocked on the door and gone in, you do know that Goolsby would have done worst then that little bruise"_ Quinn says with fear in her eyes

_"I-I know ok I know and I was terrified. The good thing was that Finn lied and told Goolsby that his driver was downstairs"_ Rachel says

_"Rachel you know this is the reason Finn didn't want you doing this"_ Tina Says

_"What do you mean?"_ Rachel questions

_"The other day Mike and I were talking about the whole Finn not liking this situation, and it turns out that Finn had a talk with all the guys to see what he should do"_ Tina says

_"And what did he say?"_ Rachel asks

_"It's obvious Rachel, he's afraid that Goolsby will do what your stepfather did to you"_ Quinn says not believing that her friend could be so blind

_"Quinn's right, aside from everything else Finn is petrified that you will get raped and that he won't be able to save you"_ Tina says looking at a pale Rachel

* * *

With the boys

_"So how is the job going?"_ Mike asks

_"Right now it's hell"_ Finn says

"Why? Did something happen?" Sam asks

_"He's probably saying that cause he can't stand Goolsby around my sister"_ Puck says

_"No it's not just that"_ Finn says

_"Then what happened cause you've been pissed ever since you arrived"_ Artie says

_"After Puck and I got ready this morning I went to Rachel's room to see if she was ready and when I walked in , it was clear that Goolsby was being forceful with her"_ Finn says with anger

_"What do you mean Forceful"_ Sam questions

_"He had her grabbed by the arm and it was clear he was about to force himself on her"_ Finn says with gritted teeth

_"What the Fuck!"_ Puck yells _"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch"_

_"Dude trust me I was about to kill him but Rachel just looked at me and I couldn't blow it. So I lied to the guy saying his driver was downstairs so he'd leave and Rachel could get ready"_ Finn says

"_Shit man that is tough. How do you plan on continuing this?"_ Sam asks

_"I'm hoping Artie here can work fast and prove this dirt bag is her father so that she has a way out and not have to have sex with the guy or worst him having his way with her when she doesn't want it. I swear if I see him doing what he did today again I will kill him even if Rachel begs me to not blow the mission"_ Finn states

_"Don't worry Finn I'll get right on it. I'll look up all of Shelby's files and history"_ Artie says

"_Thanks man"_ Finn says

_"Yea well let's get up stairs before these chicks kill us for bringing back cold coffee"_ Puck says entering the building

When the boys got upstairs and entered the loft, what they say shocked them.

* * *

**Hey everyone well that is Chapter 19 I really didn't have much insperation when writing it but I thought that I should put the part with Kurt and Blaine in so you know what they are up to.**

**Hope you like it, and remember to please review I feel wierd not knowing what my readers think.**


	20. Hospitals and The Story of My Life

It had been 4 hours in the waiting room. Finn and Puck were both there and to Finn's unfortunate luck Goolsby was there as well, to continue the mission.

* * *

_Four hours earlier_

The boys had gotten back to the loft and were shocked when they saw Rachel on the floor and not moving.

_"Quinn what happened?"_ Finn asks running to Rachel

_"We were talking about some stuff and she turned pale then fainted"_ Quinn answers

_"What the fuck were you talking about?"_ Puck asks

_"I kind of mentioned to her why Finn was so worried about this mission"_ Tina says

_"Tina I told you that in confidence"_ Mike yells

_"Puck, go down stairs and hail a cab, I'm taking her to a hospital"_ Finn says

_"Finn wait, this could be the perfect time to do the DNA test. Nothing beats blood"_ Artie says

_"Artie drop the mission for a sec. I need to get her to a hospital"_ Finn says

In that moment Rachel starts to wake up and sees Finn holding her.

_"Mm, what happened?"_ Rachel moans

_"Babe you're awake. Are you ok, does anything hurt"_ Finn says checking Rachel

_"Just my head but I'm fine, now what happened?"_ Rachel says

_"You fainted Rach, right after Tina here told you something that you weren't suppose to know about"_ Mike says looking at Tina with a hint of anger

_"I'm sorry Rach; I just thought you should know. I had no idea this would happen"_ Tina says

_"Rachel I know you just got up and all but I was wondering…"_

_"Artie I said NO!"_ Finn roars scaring everyone except for Rachel

_"FINN! Let him finish. Go on Artie and don't pay Finn any attention"_ Rachel says

_"Ok well um-I know how we can do the DNA test but you have to agree"_ Artie says

_"Ok what is it?"_ Rachel asks

_"I was thinking that you have an accident while cooking and cut yourself pretty badly. So Finn and Puck take you to the hospital and since you lost so much blood you'll need blood"_ Artie says

_"And what if it doesn't work genius?"_ Finn says pissed

_"Hospitals have blood on standby but you and Puck have to bribe the doctor to not use it till we confirm if Goolsby is Rachel's blood type"_ Artie says

_"I'll do it"_ Rachel says

_"What? No"_ Finn says

_"Baby think about it, if it comes out positive I won't have to sleep in the same bed as him anymore, and you can take his place"_ Rachel says placing her hand on his cheek

_"Ugh-fine but this better work"_ Finn says grinding his teeth

_"Santana you know what to do"_Artie says handing Santana a knife

_"Alright how do you want it? Sliced or nice and deep"_ Santana says twirling the knife in her hand

"_Sliced deep_" Rachel says

At those words Santana does as told, while everyone else closes their eyes.

A second later _"all done now get to work and we'll see you next week. Love you"_ Santana says placing the bloody knife in the sink

"Fi_nn lets go now and carry me because I'm feeling a little woozy and also grab a towel"_ Rachel orders

Given those orders, Finn jumps and does as told. When he got down stairs Puck had just hailed a cab and gave the orders to go to the hospital.

_"Dude what happened?"_ Puck says looking at the bloody towel

_"She woke up and wanted to make a sandwich. The only problem is that she still wasn't seeing straight and cut herself"_ Finn says

_"Fuck always having an accident"_ Puck says

_"Yea well call Goolsby and let him know"_ Finn says hopping that Puck would get the reason why.

_"Right"_ Puck says after a minute and finally getting why the cut happened

* * *

Four hours later in the hospital

_"The men here for Sophia Corcoran"_ says the doctor.

Puck, Finn, and Goolsby all stand up and walk towards the doctor

_"Ok gentlemen it turns out she lost a lot of blood and she needs some stitches, but first any of you B positive"_ the doctor asks

_"I am"_ Goolsby says

**_"Yes"_** Puck and Finn both think

_"Come with me"_ the doctor says to Goolsby

_"Hey doc can I speak to you a sec it's kind of a private matter"_ Puck says looking at Goolsby

_"Sure. Mr. Goolsby can you please follow the nurse, she will set you up for the blood"_ the doctor tells Goolsby

Waiting till Goolsby is out of sight _"Ok doc we need you to use the standby blood on our friend and do a DNA test between her and Mr. Goolsby. This is very important"_ Finn says

_"Let me guess you believe this man can be her father but you want to be sure"_ The doctor says

_"It's a little more complicated than that but yes. Now please it is very important"_ Finn says

_"Alright I'll do it and so you know your friend didn't really lose that much blood she asked me to come out here and say that because she also wants that DNA test"_ the doctor says

* * *

Half an hour later Finn, Puck and Goolsby are all in Rachel's room at the hospital.

_"Sweetheart, how did you cut yourself?"_ Goolsby asks

_"I was making some food and well accidents happen. The good thing was that the boys were there and brought, me here immediately"_ Rachel answers

At that moment the doctor walks in _"Mr. Goolsby may I talk to you and Miss Corcoran alone for a second"_ the doctor says looking at Finn and Puck

_"Doctor whatever you have to say you can say in front of them"_ Rachel says

_"Ok then, well first Mr. Goolsby are you related to this young lady in anyway?"_ the doctor says

_"No why?"_ Goolsby asks

_"It turns out you and her share the same DNA"_ the doctor says

_"You must be mistaken, I'm her boyfriend"_ Goolsby says

_"No sir, here take a look"_ the doctor says handing him the DNA test

_"Holy-shit"_ Goolsby says going pale

Rachel grabs the paper from Goolsby's hand and acts shocked

"_Oh-oh my God"_ Rachel says

_"Did you know anything about this?"_ Goolsby says looking at Rachel

_"I'm just as shocked as you"_ Rachel says

_"I need some air. I'll be back"_ Goolsby says leaving the room

_"Ms. Berry I also have the results to the other test you wanted me to run"_ the doctor says

_"What other test?"_ Finn asks

_"Well Mr. Hudson, Ms. Berry asked me to run a pregnancy test. She mentioned that she fainted and has been late for over three weeks"_ the doctor says

_"Well what are the results?"_ Rachel asks

_"Rachel congratulations you are 4 weeks pregnant"_ the doctor says

_"Doc. Make sure you don't mention this to Goolsby. He is not allowed to know"_ Puck says

_"I completely understand. The nurse will be in here later on to discharge you"_ the doctor says walking out

_"Finn are you just going to stand there?"_ Rachel says

_"Um-I'll be outside as look out, and sis congratulations, I'm going to be an uncle"_ Puck says smiling

_"Thank you Noah"_ Rachel says laughing at Pucks happy dance. "_Finn please say something"_ she says after Puck leaves the room

_"Um-something"_ Finn says in shock

_"Finny"_ she says trying to get out of the bed

_"No, no stay in bed I don't want you getting hurt"_ he says walking over to her and sitting on the bed with her.

_"Baby please tell me the shock is good and not bad"_ She says holding his hand

_"I-I'm going to be a father"_ he says smiling

_"Yea we're going to be parents"_ she says giving him a light kiss

_"You know that means that we have to be even more cautious"_ Finn says with his hand on her cheek

_"I know and we also have to finish this mission fast"_ she says

_"Promise me that if this becomes even more dangerous you will pull out"_ he says

_"Only if you do the same"_ she tells him

_"You know I can't do that"_ he says

_"Well you're going to have to if you want to be alive to see your child being born and growing up"_ she warns

_"I promise"_ he says looking at her eyes

_"Then I promise too"_ she says hugging him

At that, there is a knock on the door signaling that Goolsby was coming back. Finn automatically got up and went back to the wall where he was standing before. A second later Goolsby comes back in with Puck behind him

_"Sorry Miss Sophia they didn't have the chips you wanted"_ Puck says coving for why he was out of the room

_"Ok Sophia I need to ask you an important question. Who is you mother and when is your birthday?"_ Goolsby asks

_"My mother name is Shelby Corcoran and I was born December 18, 1995"_ Rachel answers

_"Did you say Shelby Corcoran?"_ Goolsby asks

"_Yes Shelby Corcoran is my mother why?"_ Rachel questions

_"8 months before you were born I was dating her. The day I broke up with her she said she had something important to tell me. I dumped her before she said anything. I-I never knew she was pregnant"_ Goolsby says

_"Well to bad you'll never get to see her again"_ Rachel says

_"Why is that?"_ Goolsby asks

_"She died 5 years ago at the hands of my abusive stepfather"_ Rachel tells him rubbing her arm where Goolsby had grabbed her earlier

_"Shit. Sophia I'm so sorry. Crap. Um-maybe we should start over"_ Goolsby says

_"How? I mean 10 minutes ago I was your girlfriend now it turns you're the father who abandoned me and my mom"_ Rachel says with real anger

_"Please let's start over. You are my daughter after all. You are the only family I actually have"_ Goolsby says

_"Look Goolsby I'll give you a shot to be my father but if you dare try and touch me in any inappropriate way I'm gone. I had enough of that with my Step father"_ Rachel states

_"Deal. Now you two"_ Goolsby says pointing to Finn and Puck _"Your job has just tripled. I don't want anything happening to her you understand?"_

_"Yes Sir"_ Finn and Puck answer

_"Good now let's go, my driver is outside and ready to take you back to your apartment"_ Goolsby says

* * *

**Ok there is Chapter 20 I hope you like it **

**Please review I like reading what my readers think.**


	21. The Return of Old Friends

Two days after the hospital incident, Goolsby has done everything, from finally taking Rachel to the Carmel Corporation to even making her V.P. Today though was a different occasion, she was meeting her chuffer.

It was 9a.m. on a Wednesday and Rachel couldn't be any happier. Goolsby no longer slept in bed with her and she didn't have to see his face every single day. Instead she is now waking up in Finn's arms, with his kisses and she didn't have to pretend to like him because she was completely in love with him.

_"Mm, baby you got to get up. Goolsby will be here at 10 and its 9:15 right now"_ she says rubbing his scruffy face.

_"Mm, no I want 15 more minutes in bed with you"_ he says hugging her tighter to him

_"As much as I would love that we can't. Now come on, get up sleepy head"_ she says giving him a kiss.

_"Ugh-fine I'm up"_ he groans with his eyes closed

_"At a boy, now get in the shower while I make breakfast"_ she says getting out of bed and walking out of the room

* * *

At Finn's loft, Artie and the rest of the team were putting pieces together.

_"Ok so Rachel's dads aren't dead, but they had Shelby take care of her till she was 17"_ Mercedes says

_"Then it turns out Shelby has been working with Rachel's dads and now we also find out that Goolsby is Rachel's father and is working with Sue"_ Quinn says

_"We also know that Kurt and Blaine got that flash drive that has proof on Sue and Goolsby's work"_ Tina says

_"Artie is there anything else you can hack into on Schue's personal laptop?"_ Sam asks

_"Yea there's an encoded file here but it's taking me a while to decode"_ Artie says

_"Can I take a look"_ Mike says

_"Sure here"_ Artie says passing Mike the keyboard

_"Alright let's see"_ Mike says typing in some codes and combinations _"there it is"_ he says pointing at the screen

_"Mike you just saved this mission"_ Tina says hugging him

_"Hey what's that folder?"_ Santana says

"_I don't know let me check it out"_ Artie says clicking on the folder titled 'Stackhouse Ops'

_"Oh my God it that"_ Brittney starts

**_"Kurt and Blaine"_** Quinn finishes

_"That picture has to be old"_ Sam says

_"No it's not look at the date"_ Tina says pointing at the date

_"Two months ago"_ Mercedes says

_"We have to tell Finn and Rachel"_ Mike says

_"What time is it?"_ Sam says

_"10:15 why"_ Brittney questions

_"Because we can't call Rach while she's dealing with Goolsby"_ Quinn says

* * *

Back at Rachel's Apartment

_"Sophia hurry up, I really want you to meet your chuffer today you know"_ Goolsby yells from the kitchen

_"Don't worry sir; she tends to take her time. We have begun to play video games while we wait"_ Puck says

_"Very funny kid, you better not do that on the job"_ Goolsby warns

_"No we don't, we take our job serious"_ Finn says coming out of Puck's room acting as if he has just finished getting ready

_"Ok I'm ready"_ Rachel says walking out of her room

_"Miss Sophia you look lovely"_ Finn says looking at her with a smile

_"Thank you Chris"_ Rachel replies with the same smile

_"Alright let's get going now"_ Goolsby says eyeing Finn and walking out the door with Puck and Rachel behind him

* * *

Down stairs in the lobby

_"Blaine I'm nervous"_

_"Kurt you have this ok, all we do is get through the introductions and once Goolsby is gone we explain what happened to us"_ Blaine says

_"Ok I think I got this"_ Kurt says nervous

_"You'll be fine now let's get to our places"_ Blaine says before going inside the apartment complex

In that moment the elevator doors open and out comes Goolsby followed by Rachel with Finn and Puck at her side

_"Good morning Mr. Goolsby"_ Blaine says

_"Good morning Anderson. Sophia I'd like you to meet the new door man Anderson"_ Goolsby says motioning to Blaine

_"Nice to meet you"_ Rachel says without looking up from her phone

_"Sophia at least look at the boy"_ Goolsby says

_"Fine, Heee…"_ Rachel's face goes pale when she sees Blaine

_"Hi, Miss Sophia it's nice to see you again"_ Blaine says

_"What do you mean again?"_ Goolsby says making Puck and Finn also look towards Blaine with shock

_"Well, me and Sophia went to the same school together. The last time I saw her was at her mother's funeral"_ Blaine says

_"Well then um, Anderson I will see you later"_ Goolsby says leaving Blaine alone with Puck, Finn, and Rachel

_"I will explain later now go"_ Blaine whispers

Reacting immediately Puck grads Finn and Rachel and drags them outside to where Kurt was standing with Goolsby

_"Sophia this is Kirk your Chuffer"_ Goolsby says

_"It is Kurt sir"_ Kurt corrects him

_"Right Kurt, now he will drive you where ever you want at any time it's in his job description"_ Goolsby states

This time it's Finn who is pale

_"It's very nice to meet you Miss Sophia, I have heard nice things about you from your father"_ Kurt says hoping that Rachel reacts quickly

_"Um-uh yes than-thank you it' a pleasure to meet you"_ Rachel says still shocked to see her best friend standing in front of her

_"Well now that this is done I have to go back to the company. I will see you later tonight for dinner. Sasquatch, Noah take care of my daughter"_ Goolsby orders while getting into his car and leaving

_"I know that you are stunned and you probably want to kill Blaine and me, but please can we do this up stairs so we can explain"_ Kurt begs

_"Stunned is nothing compared to how I feel right now Kurt, but you are right let's do this up stairs"_ Rachel says walking back into the building followed by Puck, Finn and Kurt_ "You too Blaine"_ she orders while going into the elevator.

* * *

**There you have it Chapter 21 hope you guys like it.**

**Please review I love knowing what my readers think. :)**


	22. What Really Went Down

A year and 3 weeks ago

**_"Mr. Schue why are we here?" Kurt asks_**

**_"I need the two of you to do something important" Schue says_**

**_"Sure what do you need?" Blaine says_**

**_"Boys, I'm working here as an undercover agent. Me and Beiste are trying to find out what Sue is up to with a man named Dustin Goolsby. It turns out that Stackhouse is one of Goolsby's main confidants and within the Stackhouse estate there is a flash drive with important Intel that can help us. What I need is for the two of you to find that drive and get it to Emma Pillsbury. The only twist is that no one else can know. Sue has to believe that the drive was never there" Schue says_**

* * *

In Rachel's apartment

_"Hold up, so Schue gave you two a separate mission"_ Puck asks since he was the only one who did not look so pissed or stunned by the fact that Kurt and Blaine were right in front of them

_"Yes Puckerman, Schuester wanted to have Sue believe that she was still in control. So he made Kurt and I retrieve that drive and then stage our death"_ Blaine explains

_"Dude that is wicked"_ Puck says standing up to hug both Kurt and Blaine

_"Finn, Rachel?"_ Kurt says looking at his brother and best friend

_"You should have stayed dead"_ Finn says getting up and heading to the room he shared with Rachel

_"Finn!"_ Rachel says getting up as well and watching him slam the door shut

_"Leave him he has every right to be mad at me. Hell you should have stormed out too"_ Kurt says sitting down and putting his head in his hands

_"No Kurt it's not like that. I just can't believe that all this time you've actually been alive. Plus you were following orders the same way we were that day"_ Rachel says walking up to Kurt and giving him a hug. _"So you know I've missed you so much and Finn has too he's just acting like a little kid right now, and Blaine I've also missed you"_ she adds

_"Thanks Rachel"_ Blaine smiles

_"Let me go and talk to your brother. While you wait you can help yourselves to some food if there is any left"_ She says looking at her brother

_"I can't Rach, I have to head back down stairs and finish my orders for the day"_ Blaine says

_"Alright then, and Blaine thanks for explaining what happened"_ she says

"_No problem Miss Sophia"_ Blaine says from the door and winks at her

_"You two play nice why I talk to Finn"_ Rachel says while going into her bedroom

* * *

In Rachel's room Finn was laying in the middle of the bed and looking at the ceiling he had a million things going through his mind but the one he could quite grasp was the fact that his brother's death was a complete lie and that he had gone through all that pain for nothing. Yea he was glad his brother was alive but that still didn't help that he had been lied to again by someone he truly cares about. This felt to just like the time his mother told him about his father, the only difference was that instead of wanting to break anything in sight he just wanted to be left alone and have everyone go away.

At that moment he heard the door creek open and then heard it being closed. He knew who it was so he didn't even have to look to see. _"If you're coming to talk in behalf of the guy who use to be my brother you can walk right out of that door"_ he says bitterly

_"Finn be reasonable"_ She says

_"How can I be reasonable? I thought he was dead, you know 6ft under, for over a year and now it turns out he is alive and not just that but that he was ordered to do it. Rachel you saw me that day, hell you saw me those 5 months. All I did was blame myself. It was my fault, I ordered them in there. I sat scared out side of the place and heard the gun shots, I had the fucking nightmare, I went through fucking hell and back because I thought they had dead because of me. And now it turns out it was all a lie that I suffered all of that for a fucking lie that Schuester coordinated? It is bullshit."_ Finn states with tears in his eyes

_"Baby, it was the order they were given. You know very well how those are handled. I know how you feel ok. Remember I thought my dads were dead and it turns out they are alive and kicking. He is your brother, maybe not by blood but he is still your brother and he is right outside of that door."_ She says pointing at her bed room door. _"Please talk to him, if not for me then for you"_ she adds caressing his cheek

_"I can't Rach it's too much, this is bigger than the lie my mom told me about my dad"_ He says looking in her eyes

_"Then if not for me or you, do it for this"_ she says placing his hand on her stomach

Seeing Rachel's sad face and having her place his hand on her nonexistent baby bump was his kryptonite._ "Fine I will talk to him"_ he says caressing her cheek with his other hand _"But it's only because you asked"_ he adds placing a light kiss on her forehead

_"Thank you"_ she says hugging him

* * *

Outside of the bed room Puck was laying on the couch while Kurt was sitting the loveseat across from him.

_"So Kurt, how's it been going?"_ Puck says

_"Puckerman I've been in Lima Ohio for more than a year, nothing interesting has happened"_ Kurt answers

_"At least you got a year vacation"_ Puck says

_"If you call a vacation, cleaning up the mess of the St. James mission, then yes a lovely vacation"_ Kurt says

_"That sounds like fun"_ Puck says smiling

_"I was being sarcastic"_ Kurt says

_"I knew that"_ Puck lies

A second later Finn comes out of the room holding Rachel's hand

_"Alright Kurt I think we should have a talk"_ Finn says

_"Really?"_ Kurt says looking at Rachel, who nods yes at him

_"I'm sorry about what I said. I don't wish you were dead. You are my brother, and dude let's face it, if you hadn't done your orders I would have never had the memory of how me and Rachel got together and I would definitely not be here smiling because I'm going to be a father"_ Finn says smiling down at Rachel

_"Wait, Rachel you're pregnant?"_ Kurt shrieks

_"Kurt, keep it down, and yes we found out on Sunday after Goolsby found out he was my father"_ Rachel says

_"So Mercedes gave you the note I had Schue write you with the information I found"_ Kurt says

_"You were the one who found the information"_ Finn says

_"Yea Blaine and I found the information 3 weeks ago and well when Schue said what your phase one was I figured my best diva was going to want to do something crazy. So I had to warn Schue and he finally listened"_ Kurt explains

_"Bro you're awesome. Do you know how happy I was when I heard Rachel read that note"_ Finn says

_"I can imagine Rambo, I saw how you left those guys in the St. James mission"_ Kurt says

_"How did"_

_"Blaine and I had to clean up your bloody mess"_ Kurt states

_"So you and Blaine have been working for Schue for over a year?"_ Finn asks

_"Yep and we also know information the Schue doesn't even know about"_ Kurt says

_"Kurt before you tell us anything else, you have to know that we are doing this mission without letting any of our superiors know the plan. What Schue knows or what Sue knows it only 1/20 of what this entire mission is about"_ Rachel says

_"So you are basically doing this mission on your own completely off grid and with no authority from Schue, Beiste or Sue?"_ Kurt asks

_"Exactly"_ Puck says

_"Blaine and I are in. Schue literally made Blaine and I into his little pawns I'm done with it and I sure as hell know Blaine is too"_ Kurt says

_"Good because we need you guys"_ Rachel says

_"Hey after also finding out I'm going to have a niece or nephew I'd do anything. Now let's finish this never ending nightmare"_ Kurt says

_"Well first we have to go to the others but we also have to wait for Blaine to finish his orders"_ Rachel says

_"Oh please wait one minute"_ Kurt says putting his finger in his ear to active his communication device. "_Blaine are you done placing your new toys? Oh you are, good because we're going out so get ready to help Artie tap into those video feeds. Ok see you down stairs"_ Kurt finishes and takes his finger off of his device. _"All done, we should start heading down stairs"_ he says

_"Kurt you never stop amazing me. I sure have missed you"_ Rachel says hugging him again

* * *

Five minutes later all Five of the agents were on their way to Finn's loft.

_"Ok so let me get this straight, Artie has tapped into the cameras at the organization and also other mini cameras Quinn and Santana have planted throughout the place including Schue, Beiste, and Sue's office?"_ Kurt asks

_"That's right, and now the ones Blaine has planted at the complex"_ Puck says

_"Also don't forget the ones protecting the loft"_ Finn adds

_"Damn how many monitors does he have and how many laptops is he using?"_ Kurt questions

_"He has about 40 flat screen monitors against a wall and he controls them all through his laptop and a 5TB hard drive"_ Rachel answers

_"Sounds like nothing has changed"_ Blaine says

_"No, not at all, except for the fact that Finn is love with my sister"_ Puck says

_"Please, Finn has been in love with Rachel since the first grade. He has just finally gotten the nerve to show her"_ Kurt says laughing

_"Ok can we not talk about me please"_ Finn says blushing _"turn left here"_ he add pointing to an underground parking garage

_"Why is the loft upstairs"_ Kurt asks

_"No, it's two blocks away, but I have a felling Goolsby has this car bugged so we'll have him think his daughter wanted to go shopping"_ Finn says smiling

_"Wow, Rachel I owe it to you. Finn has actually become smarter"_ Kurt jokes

_"Kurt, he has always been smart stop making fun of him"_ Rachel says kissing Finn's cheek _"Now let's go we have 5 hours before we have to meet daddy dearest for dinner"_ she says walking in front of them all

* * *

At the Loft Quinn was arguing with everyone else about the whole Blaine and Kurt issue and if they should tell Finn and Rachel

_"Q we have to"_ Tina says

_"No we don't now drop it, we have been discussing this for two hours already and we won't waste another second on it"_ Quinn states

_"You're not mission leader, Finn and Rachel are. And if you won't tell them I will"_ Santana says

_"Guys Rachel's at the entrance downstairs with Finn and Puck"_ Artie warns looking at the monitors

_"I'm telling them that's finale"_ Santana states

A minute later the loft door opens and instead of seeing Rachel come in with Finn and Puck, they all see the two people they have been arguing about. Kurt and Blaine

* * *

**There you have it Chapter 22 hope you like it. **

**Please review I love knowing what you think.**

**And here is a little preview of the next Chapter  
**

**_"That what we think it is"_  
**

**_"Yea but it turns out there are two more flash drives"_**

**_"I can't believe we are putting our daughter to finish this mission for us"_**

**_"Thats where you are wrong Leroy, Rachel thinks we have all died, if she finds out about what we have done she will turn deadly"_**

**_"Shelby you don't know that"_**


	23. The New Twist

_"What the fuck?"_ Santana says looking at Kurt and Blaine

_"Hello to you too Santana"_ Kurt says looking at the Latina

_"Hi guys"_ Blaine says smiling

_"Don't hi us, what the fuck are you doing here"_ Santana says

_"We brought them here"_ Finn says walking in the door

_"So you, you knew?"_ Quinn says

_"Knew what? That my brother and his boyfriend are alive, yea I know. I found out this morning. When did you find out?"_ Finn asks with a raised eyebrow

"_Two hours ago. Artie and Mike decoded a file that was on Schue's laptop_" Tina answers

_"Well Mike and Artie might have more work to do, because this flash drive is filled with encoded information"_ Kurt says taking out a flash drive from his front pocket

_"Is that what we think it is?"_ Mike says

_"If you are guessing the mystery flash drive yes it is. Kurt and I had to go and get it back from Rachel's dads before we came here"_ Blaine says

_"Wait you've had it on you all along?"_ Finn says looking at Kurt

_"Yea, but it turns out there are two more flash drives just like this one. Supposedly one is at the Goolsby estate and the other one Sue has it in a top secret location"_ Kurt says

_"So we have to get those other two drives"_ Sam says

_"Yea but we have to first find out where Sue is hiding her drive"_ Blaine says

_"It has to be in the one place no one will dare to look"_ Rachel says

_"Yea, but where?"_ Finn says

_"The Vegas condo"_ Quinn says

_"What?"_ Tina says

_"The flash drive has to be somewhere in her Vegas property"_ Quinn says

_"Why Vegas?"_ Kurt says

_"Sue wants Quinn and Brittney to keep an eye on the condo"_ Santana says

_"When did she give that order?"_ Rachel asks

_"Today at 7 a.m. and our flight leaves tonight at 11"_ Quinn says

_"So Santana stays behind?"_ Puck asks

_"No, I have to go to Miami and take care of Tinaka"_ Santana says

_"The head of the Miami base?"_ Finn questions

_"Sue wants loose strings tied and it looks like Tinaka has done something wrong"_ Quinn says

_"Ok then, Santana before you do as ordered, find out what went wrong, then report it back to Artie so that he can look into the matter"_ Rachel instructs

_"Got it, so do I still take him out?"_ Santana asks

_"Sort of, you get the information and you have him disappear but only temporary" Finn says "Now Quinn and Brittney, when you get to the condo put as many cameras in there, we need to see what is going on in there. Sam get packed you're heading to Vegas with the girls. If anything shady happens you are their backup"_ Finn adds

_"Finn, we can't send Santana on her own, she's going to need backup" _Rachel says

_"I can switch with Sam"_ Puck says

_"No you can't, you have Goolsby"_ Kurt adds

_"I'll bullshit an emergency, and plus you and Blaine are going to be with Finn and my beautiful pregnant sis"_ Puck says not noticing his slip up on Rachel being pregnant

_"Did Puck just say pregnant?"_ Mercedes says

_"Noah! You and your big fucking mouth"_ Rachel shrieks

_"Sorry. They were going to find out anyway"_ Puck says shrugging

_"So captain Frankenteen, you knocked up our Berry, how the fuck are we going to get Goolsby now?"_Santana says

_"Rachel already has access to the Carmel corporation, since she is Goolsby's daughter you know"_ Finn says smiling

_"Wait, it worked?"_ Artie says

_"Completely, Rachel is now the V.P. to Carmel Industries. All we have to do now is get the last two flash drives and decode this one so that we can get Sue and Goolsby"_ Finn says

_"Noah you're going to Vegas, Sam you're going to Miami"_ Rachel orders

_"Rachel, but Puck is one of your guards"_ Kurt says

_"He is going and that is final, you all have 4 days to get your orders done and back here Sunday for breakfast"_ Rachel says

_"Ok then"_ Kurt says a bit scared. _"Artie, Blaine has some camera feeds for you to tap into. The cameras are the Apartment's lobby and stair wells"_ Kurt adds

_"How many cameras are we talking about?"_ Artie asks

_"A good 20, there are also a few on Rachel's floor and one on each elevator"_ Blaine says

_"Good let me have those codes. I'll split my monitor screens to add those camera views"_ Artie says

* * *

In Los Angeles

_"I can't believe we are putting our daughter to finish this mission for us"_

_"She wasn't supposed to be the one to do it, her mother was, but then she fell for the target"_

_"Don't blame me for this ok, it's bad enough that he is her father and if she finds out we are all in deep shit. She has gone through enough."_

_"Rachel would never hurt her dads and mother"_

_"That is where you are wrong Leroy, Rachel thinks we have all been killed, if she finds out what we have done she will turn deadly"_

_"Shelby you don't know that"_

_"Yes I do. I've seen the training videos Schuester has sent and that is not the little girl I held in my arms the day she was born or the day of your fake funeral. That is the image of a grown adult full of rage and anger"_ Shelby says

_"Well I wonder why. I mean you did have her living in a hell hole with that man"_ Leroy says angery

_"How many times must I apologize for that"_ Shelby says

_"Enough so that Rachel can forgive you"_ Hiram says

_"She did forgive me the day of the funeral"_ Shelby says

_"Then let's just hope that Rachel will also forgive us for this"_ Leroy says

* * *

Back in New York the team had agreed that from now on they had to check in with Artie at the end of the day for any last minute changes. Aside from that, Mike and Artie both decided to work together on keeping an eye on everyone.

It was now 7p.m. and Rachel and Finn were getting ready for the dinner with Goolsby. Puck was also going to the dinner but he also had to pack for his new task.

_"Are you three ready yet. You do know that I have to drop two of you off at the restaurant and the other at the airport"_ Kurt complains

_"Calm down I'm ready_" Finn says walking out in an all black suit, shirt, and tie

_"Wow, my brother in a suit and a semi shaven face with a haircut and are you wearing Armani?"_ Kurt says stunned

_"Doesn't he look sexy?"_ Rachel says walking out in a white mini dress that hugs her body perfectly and also shows off her breast. (Basically the dress Lea wore at Letterman)

_"He looks ok but DAMN diva are you sure you're pregnant because I don't notice a bump"_ Kurt says turning Rachel around

_"I'm only a month so I'm not showing yet, and thank you for saying I look nice"_ Rachel says smiling

_"Ok I'm all packed and ready to go"_ Puck says coming out of his room wearing an all black suit as well but Hugo Boss and his back pack

_"Ok, I am liking this thing of Puck and Finn being body guards, they both look GQ cover worthy. I love this, and Puck you look way better without the Mohawk"_ Kurt says

_"Don't push it"_ Puck says

_"Be nice Noah and plus Kurt is right you do look good without that dead animal on your head"_ Rachel says smiling at her brother

_"Well little sister you better pray that you don't have to bend over because Finny here might have to shoot some guys"_ Puck says smirking

_"He's right Rach, I mean did you really have to wear that dress"_ Finn says passing his hand over his mouth and chin trying to control his growing hard on

_"If you want to sleep with me tonight you better keep your mouth shut"_ Rachel warns

_"You know what I love the dress"_ Finn chirps

_"Good boy Finny"_ Rachel says kissing his cheek

_"You have him trained too. Oh my God Rachel you are a goddess"_ Kurt praises _"But let's go now"_ he says walking out the apartment.

* * *

**There you have it Chapter 23 I hope you like it and aren't so confused. **

**To clear things up Shelby was supposed to do this mission before Rachel was even born but she made the mistake of Fallling for Goolsby. When Rachel was born Leroy and Hiram took Rachel to keep her safe until some crazy stuff happened that I will get to in later chapters. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. :)**


	24. Dinners and Airports

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. It's been a crazy few days. I've been having writers block But I think the Chapter is good.**

**Hope you like it and please review after I really like the feedback.**

* * *

In Rachel's car

"Ok so what's the plan for me to leave this dinner?" Puck asks

"Easy, Kurt you are going to call Noah's cell from a blocked number. From there Puck you are going to excuse yourself and take the call. Then when you return to the table you tell me that a family emergency has occurred. I will then tell you to go and take your time. When Noah is outside, Kurt you take to the airport and get back to the restaurant immediately " Rachel says

"Got it, Finn take care of my sister while I'm gone. She's all I got left" Puck says warning Finn

"With my life" Finn says looking at Rachel and smiling

"Alright boys and my fabulous diva we are here" Kurt says putting the car in park and getting out of the driver's seat to open the back passenger door

"You ready?" Finn asks

"Always am" Rachel says kissing his cheek before Kurt opens the door

Stepping out first, Finn fixes his suit jacket then extends his hand out for Rachel to take.

"Remember Kurt, at 8 you make the call" Rachel whispers before walking into the restaurant

"Yes ma'am" Kurt answers in a louder voice as if he was receiving orders to stay close by for after dinner

As Rachel and her two guards walked inside all male eyes were on her while all female eyes were split between Finn and Puck. As they got closer to the table the waiter was ushering them to Rachel noticed that Goolsby was not alone, but had two other people with him at the table.

"Ah, her she is" Goolsby says standing when he sees Rachel arrive "Sophia this is Harmony and her brother Lucas Taylor" he adds motioning to the two people now standing as well

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sophia. Your father has talked a lot about you for the past 3 days, but he has forgotten to mention how stunningly beautiful you are" Lucas says eyeing Rachel from head to toe.

"Ahem" Finn says clearing his throat

"Oh and these two men are Sophia's body guards Sasquatch and Noah" Goolsby says

"It is actually Christopher" Finn says forcing a fake smile while watching how Lucas practically undressed Rachel with his stare

"Yes, Dustin his name is Christopher not Sasquatch" Rachel clarifies

"Ok then well let's have a seat the waiter should be here in a minute" Goolsby says making a gesture towards the waiter

"Let me get your seat Sophia" Lucas says starting to go towards a seat

"I've got it" Finn says reaching for a seat away from Lucas

"Thank you Chris" Rachel says sitting down and smiling

"You are welcome Miss Sophia" Finn says taking the seat next to her

"Are you seriously going to eat with us?" Lucas asks

"Do you have a problem Lucas" Puck says taking the seat next to him and staring at him

"As a matter of fact I do, you are the hired muscle you could leave now" Lucas says with superiority

"Lucas, don't be rude. I'm sorry, he is a bit immature" Harmony says looking at Finn who was seated across from her. "If you didn't hear Dustin earlier, I'm Harmony " she says extending her hand to Puck and then to Finn

"I'm sorry, but I find it unprofessional for them to eat with us when they should be doing their job" Lucas says

"Well if they are not allowed to join us I can leave and have dinner with them at the apartment" Rachel says looking menacingly at Goolsby

"Lucas, Christopher and Noah are like family to Sophia, they stay" Goolsby says not very pleased

"Thank you" Rachel says giving a huge smile

"Now, Sophia; Lucas and Harmony are the new heads of security at the company and all the ones in charge of the security to the family estate. I thought it would be lovely for you to meet them before the big company party this Sunday night" Goolsby says

"Excuse me what party?" Rachel asks shocked

"Your father hasn't told you, this Sunday he is announcing you as his daughter and the future head of the company" Harmony says

"And it's this Sunday?" Rachel asks

"Yes this Sunday, is there a problem?" Goolsby asks

"No; not at all, will I be allowed to invite people?" Rachel asks

"No halogens allowed" Lucas says looking at Finn and Puck

"Excuse me, Lucas is it?" Rachel asks

"Lucas, Luke, I'm any name you want Sophia" Lucas says with a flirtatious smirk

"My guards or anyone that I associate with are more respectful then you and also my face is up here not down my dress" Rachel says pointing up to her face, causing Puck and Finn to smile. "Also it's Miss Corcoran to you" she adds pissed off making Goolsby stiffen at how mad Rachel is right now

"So Christopher tell me about yourself" Harmony says trying to change topic

"Um-me, well um-I'm from Georgia. My father was in the military and I've know Miss Corcoran for almost 3 years. We use to work in the same place until Mr. Goolsby found her and informed her the he was her father" Finn lies, but Goolsby smiles at him for changing the last part to make him sound less like a pervert

"So you're a Southern boy, and how old are you?" Harmony asks

"Yes I'm Southern and I'm only 22" Finn answers

"Oh you're a year older than me and my brother" Harmony says with a pout

"How about you Miss Corcoran, how old are you?" Lucas asks trying to get Rachel's attention

"Are you stupid, you never ask a woman her age" Rachel answers even more pissed then before

"She is 22 Luke" Goolsby says trying to prevent an argument

"So you're a year older than me as well" Lucas says with a smirk and looking at her breast once again

At that moment Puck's phone rings and everyone stares at him

"I'm sorry, excuse me for one second" Puck says getting up and answering the call

"Well at least he is educated" Lucas says causing Finn to clench his fist in anger

A second later, Puck returns and kneels next to Rachel's seat.

"Miss Sophia, that was my mom, um- my little sister is in the hospital and it's an emergency. I really hate to ask but"

"Don't worry Noah, go and take all the time you need, Christopher can handle watching me. Tell your mom I said hi and that I hope everything turns out ok" Rachel says placing her hand on her brother's shoulder

"I'm sorry everyone, but I have a family emergency" Puck says getting up and placing his phone in his pocket

"Are you seriously letting him leave?" Lucas asks

"Yes I am, Noah is like the brother I never had and I know his mother and sister" Rachel says with anger

"Sophia are you sure you don't want to go with him?" Goolsby asks noticing how she is getting irritated

"Yes I'm sure; I just need to head to the ladies room. Christopher come with me to make sure none of these animals follow and try anything" Rachel says looking mainly at Lucas who was now looking at her legs

"Um- sure" Finn says getting up and following Rachel to the back of the restaurant, where the bathrooms were located.

When Goolsby noticed that they were out of ear range he looks over at Lucas. "What the fuck is wrong with you Lucas, are you stupid, are you are doing is pissing her off"

"I'm sorry boss but seriously she is different and God she hot and fuck" Lucas says

"Watch it, she is still my daughter and also stop undressing her with your eyes you little pervert" Goolsby warns getting mad

"Dustin you never mentioned her guards, they are both big" Harmony says not just referring to height

"Harmony don't start with your little games, you're not allowed to fool around, only I am" Lucas says

"She will never fall for you brother" Harmony laughs

* * *

By the bathrooms, Rachel and Finn were in a secluded hallway and Rachel was immediately attached to Finn's lips

"Mm, babe we can't do this here. Goolsby is about 50 steps away from us" Finn says trying to control himself

"I don't care. God this suit looks good on you" She says loosening his tie

"Rach seriously, if we get caught we're fucked" he says holding her by the waist

"We won't now shut up and kiss me" she orders

"You are going to be the death of me one of these days you know that?" he says

"Yea I do, and before you die I want you kissing me so shut up" she says grabbing his neck and pulling his head down to kiss him

"Mm, you know we have to stop right" he says in between kisses

"I know" she says still kissing him

"Mm. then you better go and fix your lipstick" he says finally ending the kiss and starting to fix his unbuttoned shirt

"Give me 2 minutes" she says fixing his tie and heading into the bathroom

* * *

At LaGuardia Airport

"Ok Kurt please head Finn take care of Rachel, Because I really don't like that Lucas guy and I know Finn has a very short temper" Puck says

"I got it Puckerman, that's why Blaine is going to do me a favor" Kurt says

"Alright then, I'll see you guys on Saturday night" Puck says heading towards security

Back at the restaurant

"It took long enough. Is everything alright?" Lucas asks while getting up to get Rachel's seat but being beaten by Finn

"Everything was fine just had to touch up my makeup. Thank you Chris" Rachel says sitting down

"No problem" Finn says sitting down as well

"Well I took the liberty of ordering you a Margarita" Lucas says smiling

"No thank you, but Chris didn't you order a drink before we reached the bathroom?" Rachel says

"Yea a Scotch, why would you like some?" Finn asks

"No I'm just going to drink water" Rachel says

"Ok" Finn says knowing that she isn't drinking because she is pregnant

"Sophia you are not drinking?" Goolsby asks

"No I really don't feel like drinking" Rachel says lying

"So Sophia where are you from?" Harmony asks trying to get to know more about Rachel

"I'm from Lima, Ohio. I came to New York after my mother died when I was 17. I used to live with some friends from college and then about 3 years ago I meet Christopher at an audition for a bar" Rachel says telling half the truth

"So you're a dancer" Lucas asks a little too excited hoping she would be a stripper

"A singer and Chris was the drummer and also my undisclosed protector. That's why he's my body guard now. I don't trust anyone except for Chris and Noah" Rachel says

"Really, and what type of protection has Christopher done?" Harmony asks looking at Finn with lust

"I remember one time when we were getting out of work at 3 am, Chris was walking me home and this pervert came out of nowhere and started cat calling me, saying all the things he would do to me once he was alone with me. At first Chris and I just kept walking because the guy was half drunk. That was until the guy came up behind me grabbed my waist and thrusted himself against me ass. From there Chris grabbed the guy by his shirt almost strangling him, He threw the guy against a brick wall, broke the guy's nose, left him with fractured ribs and a lot of bruises" Rachel says remembering that it really did happen when they went out one night in High school, and Finn was spending the night in Puck's room and when he was heading to the kitchen he had heard what Puckerman Sr. was saying to her while he caressed her inappropriately.

"Wow so he practically killed the guy" Harmony says

"I would have killed him if Sophia hadn't begged me to please stop so that I wouldn't end up in jail" Finn says placing a hand on Rachel's leg under the table

"So-so you will kill to protect her?" Lucas asks a bit scared

"You have no idea what I would do for her" Finn says in a threatening way scaring Lucas even more

* * *

At the Airport Puck had finally gotten to his gate where Sam, Quinn, Brittney, and Santana were waiting.

"We have to get back in 3 days, all of us" Puck says

"Why?" Santana asks

"Goolsby is having this big party at his estate and Rach is going to need us" Puck replies

"Alright then we all get back in 3 days" Quinn says

"Last call for passengers on the 11 pm flight to Las Vegas" Says the loud speaker

"That's us" Puck says

"Be careful guys" Sam says and heads to his gate with Santana

With that said they all head to board their flights.


	25. The Dinner that never seems to end

It hadn't been less than an hour since Puck left to the airport. The dinner was moving too slowly for Rachel's misfortune and it was very obvious that all Lucas was focused on was staring and drooling at Rachel.

On the other hand Finn was working on 3 important things, his urge to punch Lucas straight in the face, being polite to Harmony even though the girl was getting annoying with her constant questions about what he does or did, and controlling his urge to just grab Rachel and turn all caveman saying Women mine before leaving the place and finishing what they had started by the bathrooms.

"So Miss Corcoran, are you seeing anybody in particular?" Lucas asks in a flirtatious way.

"I doubt that it is any of your business Lucas" Finn says in a protective voice

"I asked Miss Corcoran Sasquatch not you and it's Mr. Taylor to you, you big ape" Lucas says with venom in his voice

"Do not speak to him that way, and he is right it is none of your business" Rachel says very pissed off and holding Finn's hand under the table to calm him down.

"I will take it as a no then" Lucas says smirking

"I might be are you happy" Rachel says with attitude

"Sophia you haven't told me that" Goolsby says shocked

"Dustin I met the guy this afternoon while I was shopping" Rachel says lying

"Is this true Christopher?" Goolsby questions

"Yes sir. We were at a Starbucks waiting for her order and the guy walked up and starting talking to her and even asked her out to dinner" Finn answers continuing Rachel's lie

"What is the guy's name?" Harmony questions

"His name well I can't recall but um" Finn starts

"Sam, his name is Sam" Rachel says quickly

"Oh, so would it be inappropriate for me to ask you out?" Lucas asks

"Ye"

"No, not at all Lucas" Goolsby says cutting Rachel off "Lucas you should take Sophia out on a date, maybe the Empire State building, a dinner at Sardis. The works" Goolsby says

"Um- Dustin I don't think that's a"

"Nonsense, Lucas on Friday you will take Sophia out and Christopher you'll have the night off" Goolsby states

"I'm sorry sir but Sophia is the only one who can give me the night or day off" Finn says

"I'm the one who signs your check, so you do as I say" Goolsby says

"Dustin he's my guard and I don't give him the night off. If you are going to force me to go out with Lucas then Chris is staying by my side Friday night either you take it or you don't" Rachel says firmly

"I am sure I am capable of protecting you when we go out" Lucas says looking at Rachel

"I don't trust you. So Chris is coming" Rachel says

"How about we make it a double date, Lucas can take out Sophia and Christopher and I can join you" Harmony says smiling

"I don't think"

"Perfect, like that Sophia can get to know Lucas" Goolsby says cutting Finn off.

"Yea how fun" Rachel says sarcastically

"Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?" Lucas asks

"I'll think about that" Rachel says rolling her eyes

"Christopher maybe we can hang out when ever Sophia gives you some free time" Harmony says flirting with him

"Sorry, I'm always working; maybe some other time" Finn says grabbing Rachel's hand under the table

At that moment the waiter comes to the table and places a drink in front of Rachel. "It's already paid for by the gentleman at the bar" the waiter says pointing at a man that looked vaguely familiar.

"Take it back, I don't want it" Rachel says

"Sophia don't be rude" Goolsby says and motions for the waiter to leave the drink and go

"Sir I don't think it is safe for her to drink that" Finn says pointing at the drink the waiter left

"The drink is fine Sasquatch watch, Harmony why don't you drink it" Lucas says

"There is a fizz coming from the bottom of the glass" Finn warns

"This isn't one of the bars you go to, this is a classy place" Lucas argues

"Alright then let your sister drink it and watch what happens" Finn says passing the drink to Harmony

"Thank you but the drink is for Sophia" Harmony says

"You can have it" Rachel says

With that said Harmony takes the drink and finishes it.

"See nothing" Lucas says

"Give it a few minutes and you'll see" Finn says

"Excuse me Miss" the waiter interrupts "The gentleman at the bar wanted me to give you this" he says giving Rachel a note

"The next time he asks you to give me something tell him to come and do it himself" Rachel says taking the note and passing it to Finn

"Yes ma'am" the waiter says walking away

"What does it say Sasquatch?" Lucas asks curiously

"Just the guy's name and number" Finn lies giving the note to Rachel who reads it to herself

"It's been a while since I last saw you. You're looking more and more like your mother. I hope you are still loud in bed I loved making you scream. Too bad you didn't take the drink I sent. Either way I love that dress Rachy I want to rip it off of your body. I'll be watching"

Once Rachel finished reading the note a cold shiver went down her spine, and she knew immediately that Finn had gone into killer mode.

"Mr. Goolsby is this dinner finished?" Finn asks dryly

"I was thinking we could continue chatting" Lucas says looking at Rachel

"I'm actually pretty tired" Rachel says trying to get an excuse to leave the place

"Well maybe we can cut the night short Harmony is dosing off" Goolsby says

"Yea that was from that drink, it had a substance that will do that" Finn says with a hint of anger

"Chris please calm down" Rachel pleads knowing Finn was pissed about the note

"I'll be right back" Finn says trying to get up

"Christopher no, the guy is not worth it please sit" Rachel says grabbing Finn's arm

"The guy tried to drug you Miss Sophia" Finn says not caring how angry he looked

"But he didn't, now please sit or we can leave I don't want a scene here" Rachel says looking around

"Fine, we should go then" Finn says getting up again and fixing his suit jacket and looking around

"Wow Sasquatch you do take this job serious. It's like you were in love with Sophia" Lucas says

"That would be unprofessional and Sophia is more like my sister" Finn says winking at Rachel and making her smile

"Yes Lucas. Chris is like another brother to me, now it was an interesting dinner but I am tired. Dustin I will see you later in the week and Lucas take care of that sister of yours" Rachel says taking Finn's hand and getting up

"Goodnight" Finn says walking behind Rachel as she heads for the restaurant entrance

Outside of the restaurant, Kurt was waiting for Finn or Rachel to signal him so they could leave

"If this Lucas guy is all over Rachel, Blaine is going to have to act straight, oh boy this should be fun" Kurt says to himself

A second after, Kurt jumps when he hears a knock on the car window

"What the, Holy crap" Kurt says lowering the window "Finn you scared the shit out of me" he finishes

"Unlock the fucking doors now. We go to go' Finn says holding Rachel close to him

"What happened?" Kurt says unlocking the doors and letting his brother and best friend in.

"Just drive I'll tell you when we get back to the apartment" Finn says hugging a scared looking Rachel "We're on are we home Rach, ok just stay calm" he says in Rachel's ear.

* * *

**Hey guys well there you have chapter 25 I hope you like it.**

**I wonder who the note was from? and why is Rachel so scared about it?**

**Please review I love know what you think.**


	26. A New Danger Has Arrived

**Warning the next Chapter you are about to Read is a little heavy on a very serious topic.**

* * *

It was 12 am when they got to the apartment and Rachel hadn't let go of Finn for one second. Kurt still didn't know what had happened and he was now starting to freak out a little.

"Ok can one of you please tell me what the hell happened?" Kurt says

"Here read this and tell me if what is said in there doesn't sound familiar" Finn says giving Kurt the note Rachel got at the restaurant

Kurt read in once, twice, even a third time and couldn't believe it. "It-it can't be. Finn this guy has been locked up for 5 years out of his 20 year sentence, he can't be out" Kurt says

"I don't know bro but this has just gotten 20 times more dangerous" Finn says hugging Rachel tighter

"We have to tell Puck" Kurt says grabbing his cell

"No, Noah can't find out he'll kill him" Rachel finally says

"Babe Puck has to know that his father is probably out of prison" Finn says looking at Rachel

"Noah is on his way to Vegas and has to stay focused, I can't drop a bomb like this on him" Rachel says

"Then what do we do Rach? This guy is dangerous and it's clear he still wants you. Finn can't protect you on his own" Kurt says

"I can defend myself" Rachel states

"Yea, you defend yourself so well that my brother has to go ape shit on any guy who corners you" Kurt states

"He goes ape shit because he wants to" Rachel argues

"No, he goes ape shit because he loves you and can't live without you" Kurt clarifies

"Enough you two, with Puck, Quinn, Sam, Santana, and Brittney gone we double our security. No one does anything alone. That's finale, tomorrow we call Artie and have him check the prison records in Lima and then we have everyone stay clear of the streets till everyone gets back" Finn says

"Finn what about that stupid date on Friday?" Rachel asks

"We skip it. Seriously do you think I was going to let you go through with that, knowing that douche bag Lucas was fucking undressing you with his eyes" Finn says really pissed remembering how the mother fucker never stopped looking at Rachel's breast

"I know he was, but you were the only one I wanted doing that" Rachel says caressing his arm and trying to calm him

"Please stop your gross PDA, my eyes will burn" Kurt says

"Sorry" Rachel says blushing

"Alright well, let's get some sleep because we have a lot of work to do" Finn says

That night Rachel hardly slept. All she thought about was the hell she went through while growing up. How Puck's father went into her room every night after Shelby and Puck fell asleep and had his way with a defenseless Rachel. She remembered clearly when it happened the first time.

* * *

_She was 5 years old and watching cartoons in her pink walled bedroom. It was a Scooby Doo episode, she remembers because it was her favorite one when Scooby is followed around by a baby chick who thought he was its mama. She thought everyone was asleep because the house was quiet and Noah was not bothering her like he always did. That's when she heard a light knock on her door. She thought it was her mom checking up on her before bed so she just said come in. Instead of her mom it was her stepfather._

_"Hey pretty lady what are watching?" he asks her_

_"Scooby Doo" little Rachel says smiling at the T.V._

_"Mind if I watch with you? Your mommy and Puck are sleeping already and I'm a little lonely" the man says standing in the door way wearing only a pair of Boxers._

_To Rachel, seeing Puck's dad on boxers was nothing. She was 5 years old and plus the guy always watched cartoons with her and Noah when he wasn't busy working._

_"Ok but you have to be quiet this is my favorite show" Rachel tells him_

_"You got it kiddo. I'll be very quiet" he says smirking and closing the bedroom door as he walked in._

_As she continued to watch her show she paid no mind to Puck's dad and what he was doing, while he laid on her bed supposedly watching the show too. It wasn't until the show finished that things turned weird. Rachel was sitting at the foot of her bed waiting for the next show to start when she heard Puck's dad whisper to her to go over to him._

_"Hey Rachy come her a second. You want to play a game?" He asks her_

_"What kind of game?" she questions_

_"Doctor" he answers_

_"But Mr. Noah's dad, don't we need the lights on to play that?" she asks him_

_"Not really, so what do you say you want to play? I can be the doctor and you are the patient" he says smiling_

_"Ok then" she answers not knowing that by accepting that her life will change for the worst._

_It started all innocent until he put his hand on her upper thigh._

_"Um- Mr. Noah's dad I don't think doctor is played this way" she says a little nerves_

_"Don't be silly Rachy this is a new way of playing doctor, now be very quiet we don't want to wake up little Puck or your mommy" he said putting his hand on her private area over her princess panties_

_"Ah- Mr. Noah's dad" she started to say_

_"Yea just like that Rachy" he says cutting her off while he begins to Rub himself over his boxers. "Take your night own off Rachy" he says still rubbing himself and a nervous little Rachel_

_"I-I don't like this game anymore" she says a bit scared_

_"Yes you so now come on Rachy I'm the doctor you have to listen to me" He says removing the hand that he had on himself and placing it on her soft hair. "Now take the princess gown off Rachy" he says again a bit more forcefully_

_Being innocent, Rachel takes her night gown off and stays in her matching princess panties._

_"There we go, now close your eyes Rachy and when I tell you to open them you open them" he said_

_She does as told and as she has them closed he takes his boxers off and genteelly takes her panties off. "Mr. Noah's dad I'm cold can I open my eyes yet" she asks_

_"Not yet Rachy" he says spreading her little legs and placing himself in-between them._

* * *

And as he pushes in damaging a fragile 5 year old Rachel, the alarm goes off, causing a now 22 year old Rachel to wake up sweating.

"Baby what's wrong are you ok?" Finn says opening his eyes and seeing a terrified Rachel

"N-no Finn" she says at the brink of tears

"What happened, a bad dream?" he says hugging her

"No- a horrible memory" she says crying

"5 year old Rachel?" he asks knowing very well about that dream

"Ye-yes and, and I-I was so in-innocent un-until he-he scared me" she says sobbing into his shoulder

"Hey I'm here now and I swear to God that I will never let that man get near you again" he says kissing her head

"He was close last night" She says still crying

"He will never lay a finger on you and if he tries I will kill him" he says in a threatening tone

"Finn he is your best friend's Father" she states

"Yea and Puck almost killed him too when we were 14" Finn says

"I don't want my two best men in jail. Please can you just protect me without turning into the Terminator. I need you here after all of this is over" she says looking up at him.

"Till the day I die, I'll spill my heart for you" he says

"Are you quoting Story of The Year Mr. Hudson?" she says smiling through tears

"If it makes you smile yes I am, and so you know I will die before letting anything happen to you again" he says seriously

"Well you better not die any time soon because this baby has to meet the incredible, handsome, sexy, talented, and sweet father to be that is in front of me" she says in-between kisses

"She will meet me and she is going to be as beautiful, smart, and adorable as her mother is" he says kissing her back

"How about if it is a boy?" she asks

"Then let's just hope Puck doesn't corrupt him" Finn says smiling

"You have a point, let's hope for a girl" she says laughing

"Ok baby, we got to get out of bed and go call Artie to do some important things" he says letting Rachel go and getting up

In the Kitchen, Kurt was making breakfast for himself and Blaine who had spent the night to make sure nothing happened while they were gone last night.

"So Puck's dad might be back?" Blaine asks

"We are not completely sure, but the only person who calls Rachel, Rachy is that sick son of a bitch" Finn says walking into the kitchen

"How is she doing?" Kurt asks

"Depends, do you want to wake up all sweaty after remembering the first time you were raped by your stepfather at the age of 5?" Finn says

"This is bad" Kurt says knowing very well how Rachel gets after remembering that horrible night

"So what do we do?" Blaine asks

"We call Artie and inform the others. If Puck's dad is here in New York we are all in bigger danger" Finn says

"What about Puck?" Blaine asks

"Puck is going to do the same as me. Fight the urge to kill the mother fucker who hurt Rachel so much" Finn says with anger

"I guess I'll call Artie and let him know the update" Kurt says looking at how pissed his brother is at the moment

"I'll help you make breakfast for Rachel" Blaine says to Finn

"Thanks Blaine"

* * *

In Vegas, Puck was waking up and getting ready to do his morning routine. Hit the gym, do a few rounds on the punching bag, run a bit, lift some weights, and then finish it off with a shower. The only problem was that it was 5a.m. Vegas time not 8 a.m. New York time

As he walked out of the room in his suite he went to the mini fridge to grab a bottle of water, he put his room key in his pocket and was heading towards the door until he heard her voice

"It's 5 in the morning Puckerman; we don't have to start until 10. What are you doing?"

"Q, what are you talking about its 8:30" he says looking at his watch

"No, its 5:30, we're in Vegas baby. Now go back to bed please" Quinn says walking back to her room

"Q wait a second, how did you know I was up? I didn't even make a sound" he says

"I know you Puck, it's your routine. You're up every day by 8 at 8:30 you're out the door heading to the gym to lift weights, run a bit, hit the punching bag about a million times and then at 10 you're in the shower and at 10:45 you're eating breakfast" she tells him

"Rachel doesn't even know that" Puck says

"Well I tend to have early mornings as well" Quinn says walking back towards him

"More like spying, but its cool" he says smirking

"You should go back to bed" Quinn says placing her hands on his chest

"Only if you join me" he says in her ear

"That is very tempting. How about after we do our job?" she says walking back towards her room

"Deal, but don't think I'm going to forget Fabray" he says walking to his room

"Oh I won't Puckerman" she says entering her room again

* * *

Back in New York

"Are you sure Artie?"

"Completely Kurt, Puck's dad was released from prison 2 weeks ago. It says it was because of good behavior and he has a 3 month parole" Artie says

"Ok, listen Finn wants us all to stay indoors till the others get back. You order in food and keep an eye on everything. If anything happens call" Kurt says

"Got it. So who's telling Puck?" Artie asks

"I assume Rachel is but till then no one says a word" Kurt says

"Alright then, Well I'll get back to work and you guys be careful" Artie says and hangs up

"What did Artie find out?" Finn asks sitting on the couch

"Puck's dad was released 2 weeks ago due to good behavior. He has 3 month parole and it looks like he arrived 3 days ago to New York" Kurt explains

"We have to tell Puck" Finn says passing his hand through his hair

"I'll tell him" Rachel says finally walking out of her room

* * *

**Alright well there you have it Chapter 26 and yes I know Puck's Father is a sick bastered for doing that to a young and very fragile Rachel. **

**Unfortunately You all are going to have to wait a while for the next chapter. I promise though that when I get back there will be A new chapter every day.**

**Please review because all of you're reviews are amazing. thanx**


	27. Author's Note

Hey guys well it turns out I ended up having free time where I am at. Bad news is that I kind of left the flash drive that had the chapters back at my house.

What I can do though is give you a bit of spoilers:

You will al hate Lucas even more then you do now

There might be a little trouble in Finchel paradise

You will end up seeing a very soft side from Puck

And last Finn get a lot more pissed off

So I hope you guys like the spoilers and I'll post the next Chapter on Monday.


	28. More Disruptions

_"Are you sure about this"_ Finn asks

_"Definitely, Noah needs to know and I need him here for support"_ Rachel says

_"Should I call or you?"_ Finn asks

_"I'll do it but first let's eat breakfast and wait till it's a reasonable hour in Vegas"_ She says walking into the kitchen

* * *

In Miami, Santana and Sam were both walking into the Miami base. Normally the base was guarded from wall to wall, but today it was weird. The guards were nowhere to be found and the base looked abandoned.

_"Sam you better take out that gun of yours, something isn't right"_ Santana says taking out her gun

_"Tana look at this"_ Sam says pointing his gun towards the meeting room

They walked slowly towards the door covering each other's backs, when they entered the room; all they saw were blood stains

_"Sam this doesn't look good. We better get out of here"_ Santana says looking around and seeing some of the bodies on the floor

_"Yea let's get out of here now"_ Sam says backing out of the body filled room

* * *

In Vegas it was now 8am and this time Puck didn't even bother to get up. Quinn on the other hand was in the kitchen making breakfast while Brittney took a shower.

At that moment Quinn's cell rings

_"Yea?"_ Quinn answers

_"Q something went down at the Miami base. Bodies were everywhere in the meeting room. And the place is completely deserted"_ Santana says

_"Did you find Tinaka?"_ Quinn asks

_"Yea, Sam found him dead in his pool"_ Santana says

"What do you mean dead?" Quinn questions

_"I mean he's been dead for days now"_ Santana says

_"Alright San, get out now, head back to New York immediately with Sam. Let Rachel and Finn know what happened, I still have to do this thing here but once we are done we're heading home"_ Quinn says

_"Ok and Q take care of my girl and be careful"_ Santana says before hanging up

After hanging up Quinn heads to Puck's room.

_"Puckerman get up"_ She says moving him

_"What is it Quinn?"_ Puck grumbles

_"We have a huge problem"_ she says

_"What kind of problem?"_ he asks

_"I think we were sent here as a trap"_ Quinn says

_"Why do you say that?"_ he questions

_"Because Santana just called and she found the Miami base completely abandoned with dead bodies and Sam found Tinaka dead in his pool"_ Quinn answers

_"We got to get Brittney out of here. If anything happens to her Santana will have our heads. Me and you are hitting Sue's condo, we are in and out in 2 hours to get to the airport and leave by tonight"_ Puck orders

_"There's one more thing, you have to call your sister and let her know what's happening"_ Quinn says then walks out of the room

* * *

Back in New York, Artie had let Mike, Tina, and Mercedes know the new safety rules, and were now researching on how Puck's father was allowed early release. As they were looking through files and papers, Artie's phone rings.

_"Wheels its Tana, me and trouty are heading home. We need an emergency meeting let leader one and two know. This is very serious"_ Santana says

_"Got it, when do you get in?"_ Artie asks

_"Flight leaves in 10 minutes see you soon"_ Santana says and hangs up

_"Artie, what's wrong?"_ Mercedes asks

_"I don't know but it's very serious"_ Artie answers

* * *

In Rachel's apartment, Rachel, Finn, and Kurt were all on the couch with the T.V on trying to distract themselves. At that moment Rachel's phone rings and the screen said unknown number

_"Finn you answer it"_ Rachel said passing him her phone

_"Hello"_ Finn answers while looking at Rachel

_"Is Sophia Corcoran around?"_ the voice says

_"Who is this?"_ Finn says pissed that it is a man on the other line

_"It is Lucas Taylor, who is this?"_ Lucas says with a superior tone

_"One moment I will see if she is available to talk right now"_ Finn says in a jealous tone

_"I'm in the shower"_ Rachel says quickly and loudly hoping Lucas would hear

_"I'm sorry Mr. Taylor, but Miss Corcoran is indisposed at the moment"_ Finn says

_"Well I was wondering if she would like to have lunch with me today."_ Lucas says

_"I'm sorry but she is busy today"_ Finn answers immediately

_"How about dinner tonight?"_ Lucas pushes

_"Mr. Taylor, she will get back to you. Have a nice day"_ Finn says then hangs up

_"What did he want?"_ Kurt asks

_"Lunch or dinner with my hot pregnant girlfriend"_ Finn says pissed

_"I'd never go out with a jackass like that"_ Rachel says curling up next to Finn

_"Yea, well he's lucky his face wasn't in front of me cause I would have pounded him"_ Finn says in a protective tone

_"Oh-uh, killer mode is on"_ Kurt says teasing his brother

_"Let's just hope terminator mode doesn't surface because then every guy who gets close or even looks at me is dead"_ Rachel says continuing the joke and playing with Finn's hair

_"This isn't a laughing matter. Aside from having to deal with Goolsby now you have preppy Lucas after you, and let's not forget the biggest one El Daddy Puckerman is back and practically stalking you"_ Finn says with anger

_"Well Noah's father can't get to me. This place is like Fort Knox with surveillance and gun men so he won't get to me if I'm in here"_ Rachel says

"Yea well you have to call Puck and let him know his daddy is back" Kurt points out

_"Right pass me my cell, I'll call Quinn like that we also get an update"_ Rachel says

A second later Rachel is speed dialing Quinn but doesn't get an answer. _"That's weird Quinn isn't answering"_ Rachel says

_"Try again, maybe she isn't near her phone"_ Kurt says

Rachel dials again and waits for an answer but nothing.

_"Still nothing"_ she says

_"Try calling Puck"_ Finn says

She dials Puck's number and on the third ring the phone is answered

_"Yea"_ Puck answers

_"Noah where is Quinn?"_ Rachel asks

_"Right next to me asleep why?"_ Puck answers

_"God Noah did you sleep with her again?"_ Rachel asks

_"What? No. we are on our way to the airport"_ he says

_"Wait what?"_ Rachel says

_"We are on our way back, and we got the drive"_ Puck says

_"Noah what is going on?"_ She asks

_"I'll explain when we get back. Just be at the airport in 2 hours ok. Santana and Sam should be there by the time we land"_ Puck says then hangs up

_"Rach what happened?"_ Finn says looking at his girlfriend

_"They are all coming back tonight"_ She says

_"What?"_ Kurt says

_"Something happened and also Noah has the other drive"_ Rachel says

_"When do they get in?"_ Finn asks

_"In 2 hours both flights"_ She states

_"We have 2 hours let's go, and Kurt have Blaine call Artie and tell him to be prepared"_ Finn orders

_"You got it"_ Kurt says

* * *

**Hey guys im back and there is chapter 27 I hope you like it. the next few chapters will be a little better then this one I promise.**

**Please review I love reading what you all think.**


	29. Time to Start Running

At the airport, Santana and Sam had already arrived 40 minutes ago. Instead of them heading out, they waited in the terminal for the Vegas flight to arrive as well. It had been a roller coaster of a day for them, from getting up at 6 am suiting up and then getting to the tome stone of the Miami base, and on top of all of that running around that place searching for any type of evidence tapes but coming up with nothing. To Santana it was clear, she was sent there to be killed, the only thing that was good was that Sam had gone with her and watched her back. Now she only hoped that Quinn, Puck, and Brittney were ok too.

All of a sudden Santana's phone rings taking her out of her thoughts

_"Yea"_ she answers

_"Santana where are you Finn and I are waiting outside"_ Rachel states

_"Sam and I are making sure that the three amigos get out of their flight"_ Santana answers

_"Noah just texted Finn, they landed. So hurry up, we have to head to the loft and plan phase 3"_ Rachel says

_"We'll be there just give us 20 minutes"_ Santana says and hangs up

_"What did they say?"_ Sam asks

_"To hurry up"_ Santana says

5 minutes later Puck, Quinn, and Brittney are walking into the terminal and spotted Santana and Sam

_"We got to go NOW"_ Puck orders grabbing Santana and walking as fast as possible

Outside of the airport Finn, Rachel, and Kurt were waiting for their friends

_"Finn I have a bad feeling"_ Rachel says looking around

_"Babe calm down, they are on their way, if you want wait in the car"_ Finn says

_"Come on dive I'll wait inside with you"_ Kurt says getting into the passenger seat

Not a second later Finn spots his 5 friends and notices that Puck looks panicked. At that moment Finn goes into over drive and orders Kurt and Rachel to get down

When Puck reaches the car he hurries everyone in and looks at Finn

_"Were you followed?"_ Finn asks

_"I don't know but I've noticed 2 guys behind us since we got off the plane, so let's go now"_ Puck says getting in and sitting shot gun while Finn takes the wheel.

_"Can someone tell me what is going on"_ Rachel says from her spot on the floor of the car

_"We might be being followed ok, now stay calm and Finn floor it"_ Puck says

_"What the fuck did you all do that you're back so soon"_ Kurt asks

_"Where we were sent was a death trap"_ Santana says

_"What"_ Rachel practically shrieks

_"Santana's right, when we got to the Miami base it looked like a bad horror movie. Bodies everywhere, and worst of all when I found Tinaka he had already been dead for days"_ Sam says

_"Were you able to find any reason why?"_ Rachel asks

_"No, there was no evidence it looks like it was planned. Not one thing was out of place in that base"_ Santana says

_"How about files, were there any files?"_ Kurt asks

_"No, none they were all gone nothing was left"_ Sam says

_"Puck can you explain how the fuck you got that drive?"_ Finn asks

_"Well after Q got the call from Santana telling her what happened in Miami we came up with a plan to get into Sue's condo"_ Puck says

_"How did you get in?"_ Rachel asks

_"Well Quinn and Brittney got in cause the guards were expecting them. I got in through the window"_ Puck states

_"It's a fucking 20 story building Noah and the condo is on the 20th floor. There are no fire escapes"_ Rachel shrieks

_"Oh yea, well um I free claimed"_ Puck says

_"Dude the building is all glass windows"_ Finn says getting onto the bridge

_"Fine I went all Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol"_ Puck says

_"You're shitting me right? You didn't go up that building like Spider Man"_ Rachel says

_"Oh but he did and he also got in undetected by the Window sensors"_ Quinn says smiling at Puck

_"Are you stupid Noah, you could have gotten yourself killed"_ Rachel yells

_"Hey I'm still alive on, and plus I think you want this"_ Puck says taking out the flash drive from his pocket

_"Puckerman you are my hero"_ Kurt says taking the drive out of Puck's hand

_"Won't Sue notice it's gone?"_ Sam asks

_"No we put a decoy in its place"_ Quinn answers

_"That's all amazing and everything but what the fuck do we do now? It's clear someone wants us dead"_ Santana says

_"Yea and that someone is Sue"_ Rachel says

_"Well what do we do? Cause Me, Quinn, and Britt have to go back to the organization"_ Santana says

_"Not exactly. If Sue sent Santana to a death trap then it's clear she might think Santana is dead"_ Kurt says

_"And what about us?"_ Quinn asks pointing between herself and Brittney

_"If you were being followed by two guys, it's obvious that they after you so disappear"_ Kurt says

_"Where though?"_ Rachel asks

_"With Emma"_ Kurt says

_"NO"_ Rachel says

_"Why not? It's the only other safe place I know"_ Kurt argues

_"How about with Blaine? Doesn't he have an apartment in my building"_ Rachel asks

_"Yea, but it's filled with back up equipment"_ Kurt says

_"That's perfect. Santana and Quinn can stay there and Brittney can go to the loft with the others"_ Finn says

_"I want to stay with Santana"_ Brittney says

_"Britt, Honey right now you can't, when this is over I promise we can go far away, but right now you have to stay at the loft and help the others"_ Santana says holding Brittney's hand

_"We drop Brittney off first and also have the emergency meeting"_ Rachel says looking at Puck

_"What the fuck is going on"_ Puck asks

_"I'll tell you when we get to the loft Noah"_ Rachel says

_"Finn are we there yet my legs are falling asleep"_ Kurt complains

_"Yea, we'll be there in a few minutes, just sit tight. Rach, you ok back there?"_ Finn asks

_"A little but can you hurry I'm getting hungry"_ She answers

* * *

Back at the airport

_"We lost them. How could we lose them? Shit the boss isn't going to be happy about this"_

_"Well you talk to him cause I'm not doing it"_

_"How about we call the lady, maybe she'll go easier on us"_

_"Fuck no; she scares me more than the boss"_

_"Well we have to tell them"_

_"How about we call the kid he'll know what to do"_

_"You want us to call baby crazy? Are you insane he's crazier than Sue and the boss put together"_

_"Then we call the boss"_

_"This better be good news"_ says a menacing voice on the phone

_"Um-no sir, we couldn't get them it looks like they had two males with them and they rushed out of the airport"_

_"Did they have a drive with them?"_ the boss asks

_"No sir, we saw no drive"_

_"I got another task for you idiots; I need you to observe a girl named Rachel Berry and two men named Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman. A photo of the 3 has been sent to your phone. I need to know every move they make and when I tell you to, you will take out the two guys and take the girl"_ the boss orders

_"Yes Sir"_

* * *

**Hey guys well there is Chapter 28 I hopw you like this one more then the last one.**

**Remember to please review I love reading what you think.**


	30. Phase 3 with a Terrible Consequence

**As a thank you for all the support I am posting another Chapter today. Enjoy!**

* * *

Finn had parked the car in the same place as last time and opened the car door for the others to get out.

_"Head up stairs quickly and set up I'll be up in a minutes"_ Finn says

_"What are you going to do?"_ Rachel asks

_"Just get upstairs NOW"_ Finn orders

_"Come on diva he means business"_ Kurt says grabbing Rachel's hand

_"Puck you stay here. Everyone else go now"_ Finn says

Once Finn was sure that the others were entering the building he turned to Puck

_"We have a huge problem"_ Finn says

_"What do you mean huge problem?_" Puck says looking at his best friend

_"I mean huge like, your father is out of prison huge"_ Finn says staring at his friend

_"What? How the fuck did he get out?"_ Puck asks with a scared expression

_"He was released on good behavior"_ Finn says with a bitter tone

_"What the fuck is that? That man has never had good behavior"_ Puck says pissed

_"I have no clue but this is serious"_ Finn says

_"Does Rachel know?"_ Puck asks

_"Yea she found out last night while we had dinner with Goolsby and the fucking flirting twins"_ Finn says handing Puck the note that Rachel received

_"We have to find him"_ Puck says

_"No, what we have to do is protect Rachel. It's clear he's after her. I won't let him hurt her again"_ Finn says with clenched teeth

_"I know you won't. So what do we do?"_ Puck asks

_"We start packing and we don't let her out of our sight"_ Finn says opening the car trunk and revealing every gun imaginable.

_"Where'd you get these?"_ Puck says picking up a Semi Atomic Shotgun

_"These are courtesy of Blaine"_ Finn says

_"I'm liking bowties right now"_ Puck says putting the shot gun back and taking a hand gun

_"Yea well I'm not taking chances. Whatever Rachel has in mind for phase 3 we do extra. We are not allowed to leave her alone at all"_ Finn says strapping himself with two guns

_"Got it, our main job is to keep my sister safe at all cost"_ Puck says fist pumping Finn

_"Exactly now let's go"_ Finn says closing the trunk and walking towards the building

* * *

Inside the Loft

_"Where are Finn and Puck?"_ Artie asks

_"They are on their way"_ Kurt says giving Artie a look saying that they are talking about Rachel's safety

_"Ok then, well Quinn Santana can you fill us in on what happened?"_ Artie says

_"You already know most of what happened. What we need to worry about now is what we do next"_ Santana says

_"I'm guessing phase two is cancelled?"_ Tina says

_"Exactly, now we move on to phase 3"_ Rachel says

_"Which is what"_ Mike asks

_"Goolsby's Party on Sunday"_ Rachel answers

_"What do you mean?"_ Kurt asks

_"She means that we are all going, except for Artie who will watch our backs from here"_ Finn says walking into the loft

_"Exactly"_ Rachel says smiling at Finn

_"And how are we getting into this Party"_ Mercedes asks

_"I get to add to the guest list"_ Rachel says

_"So we are all on the guest list?"_ Mike asks

_"No, I need some of you to be on the waiting staff so that you can distract Goolsby and his security twins"_ Rachel says

_"SO who does what?"_ Sam asks

_"Mike, Brittney, Mercedes and Tina, you guys will be servers. Santana, Quinn, Sam and Blaine you are my guest"_ Rachel says

_"What about Kurt?"_ Brittney asks

_"Kurt has to be there either way he is my driver"_ Rachel says

_"And from there what do we do?"_ Sam asks

_"Sam you will act as my date while Santana and Quinn will act as Noah and Finn's dates"_ Rachel says

_"Rache,l Puck and I can't be partying"_ Finn says

_"And you won't I just need Harmony away from you both, and Lucas as far away from me as possible"_ Rachel states

_"And how are we getting the drive?"_ Puck asks

_"We bug and search the Mansion"_ Rachel says

_"The place has 20 bedrooms. How the hell de we bug and search a place that big?"_ Brittney asks

_"We split up. Whenever one of us leaves the room, we go to another room bug it and search it as quick as possible"_ Rachel says

_"That means we each leave the room twice"_ Mike says

_"Yep, and who ever finds the drive you let us know so that we get a way out of there"_ Rachel says

_"Also remember to be careful. We don't know who Goolsby associates with"_ Finn says

_"Exactly, be careful"_ Rachel says

_"One more thing, On Sunday we all go in Packing"_ Finn says lifting his Jacket to the side and showing his gun

_"Finn since when have you had those?"_ Rachel asks looking at him with a bit of fear

_"Since he found out my Father is out of Prison"_ Puck spits out in a pissed tone

_"Noah how did"_ Rachel started

_"Save it Rach, if that asshole is out we are packing"_ Puck says lifting his shirt and showing the gun at his waist

_"Rachel is it true? Your stepfather is out of prison"_ Quinn asks a bit scared

_"Ye-yes, I found out last night while he stalked me during the dinner with Goolsby"_ Rachel says

_"This has now gone from dangerous to in-fucking sanity, Rachel we can't handle all of this"_ Santana says

_"We can handle this"_ Rachel states

_"No we can't Rachel, we are talking about the man who single handedly ruined your entire life, and it looks like he wants to do more damage"_ Quinn says after looking at the note puck had given her

_"This time I'll defend myself"_ Rachel says

_"Rachel can I speak with you alone"_ Finn says walking towards one of the rooms with a stern face

_"Um-sure, guys we'll be right back"_ Rachel says walking behind Finn

"_Looks like Finn isn't happy"_ Sam says in a whisper

* * *

In the bedroom Finn waited till Rachel entered and then slammed the door shut

_"Finn what's wrong with you"_ Rachel says looking at him

_"What's wrong with me?"_ Finn says with a laugh of 'I can't believe this' _"Rachel what's wrong with you? I thought we agreed that if this got any more dangerous you would pull out"_ He yells

_"You know I can't do that Finn"_ she says

_"Why the fuck Not?"_ he shouts

"_Because I want to finish this_" She yells

_"And who the fuck is going to take care of the baby that is growing inside of you?"_ Finn yells back

_"I will be fine Finn"_ she shouts

"_No you won't. Rachel you don't get it do you? Right now you and the baby are the most important people to me right now. I'm not going to let you put yourself in harm's way. Especially if crazy Puckerman is out there stalking you"_ Finn says looking at her

_"Finn nothing will happen to me"_ she says holding his face in her hands

_"You don't know that"_ he says moving her hands from his face

_"Finn, what do you want from me then?"_ She asks losing her patients again

_"I want you safe and away from all of this"_ he says

_"You know that the only way I will do that is if you do it too"_ she states

_"I can't do that because I am protecting you and our child. Please Rachel after this phase is over pull out and let me and the others handle it. If not for me do it for the baby"_ he pleads while placing his hand on her stomach

_"Finn I can't. I owe it to Shelby to finish this"_ she says looking at his sad eyes and then walking towards the door

_"Then you leave me no choice. When this is all over, I will be there for our child but as for you and me we won't be together anymore"_ he says sitting on the bed and looking down defeated

_"If that is what you want then fine we're not together anymore so don't bother protecting me"_ she says with tears in her eyes as she walks out the room and closes the door leaving a destroyed Finn on the bed crying.

* * *

**Ok please don't hate me for the last part I had to do it. It was all building up to that happening. Please don't hate me.**

**Also please review because you guys are really helping me continue this entire story.**


	31. I'm Here WIthout You

Later that day Finn, Puck, Kurt, Santana, Quinn, and Rachel headed back to their building and split into two groups. Finn had not said a word since he walked out of the bedroom at the Loft, while Rachel tried her best to keep it together in front of the others. It seemed to work, but every time she got a glance at Finn she knew she should have just agreed to what he asked of her. Her only problem was that she was stubborn and she hated admitting that he was right. It was obvious to everyone else that something bad had happened because they never heard Finn yell at Rachel that way and Finn's red eyes gave him away.

As Finn's best friend, Puck decided he needed to have a talk with his sister's baby daddy and find out what had happened. _"Finn let's go up stairs the girls are going to be at Blaine's for a while"_ He says putting his hand on Finn's shoulder

_"Um-yea sure"_ Finn says looking over at Rachel, who was laughing at something Kurt had said

As they got into the elevator, Quinn stopped laughing and looked at Rachel

_"What?"_ Rachel asks

_"You know very well what? Spill"_ Quinn says crossing her arms over her chest

_"Why don't we go up to Blaine's apartment for more privacy"_ Kurt says

_"Sure that sounds perfect"_ Quinn says pulling Rachel by the arm and into the elevator

* * *

Up in Rachel's apartment Puck had sat Finn down on the couch and was sitting in front of him on the café table

_"Dude, talk you look like the living dead"_ Puck tells his friend

_"She-she chose the mission over our child"_ he stutters

_"What?"_ Puck says looking at Finn

_"She chose the fucking mission over our child"_ he repeats

_"No, she wouldn't"_ Puck says

_"She did"_ Finn says

_"She must have said it because she was pissed_" Puck replies

_"No she said that she had to do this because she owed it to Shelby to finish this"_ Finn says looking at Puck

* * *

In Blaine's apartment, Quinn entered with Kurt and Santana pushing Rachel in

_"I can walk myself you know"_ Rachel says

_"Well then take a seat and talk"_ Santana says

_"What do you want to know?"_ Rachel says putting on a tough girl act

_"Don't play tough Berry, Something happened in that bedroom with you and Finn and I don't mean sex"_ Santana states

_"Fine, he broke up with me"_ Rachel says looking down

_"He what?"_ Kurt says

_"Well actually, I broke up with him"_ Rachel says

_"Why would you do that?"_ Quinn says

_"He wanted me to pull out of the mission"_ Rachel says

_"With good reason, Berry this mission is getting more dangerous by the second"_ Santana says

_"Oh please I can take care of myself"_ Rachel says

"_Really? Because if I recall this morning you were a wreck and who was there holding you hand? Finn"_ Kurt says

_"I have to finish this for Shelby ok, She would have wanted me to"_ Rachel argues

_"No, what she would want is for you to be safe"_ Quinn says

_"Not only you, but the baby as well"_ Kurt adds

_"He's right Berry, think about the child you are going to have, Finn's child"_ Santana says

_"You sound just like him"_ Rachel says

_"And you still chose this fucking mission, even after he mentioned your unborn child?"_ Quinn asks

_"Rachel you are unbelievable. You aren't just putting yourself in danger, that child is also in the middle. Don't you get it he wants you and the baby safe"_ Kurt says looking at his friend with anger

_"Nothing is going to happen to me"_ Rachel says

_"Rachel there is a sick stalker after you. Not just any stalker, we are talking about the man who would do anything to get you"_ Quinn says

_"Rachel, the guy killed your mom, he almost killed Finn and Puck before the cops arrested him. Finn has a right to ask what he asked. And what do you do, you break up with him when all he is trying to do is keep his family safe. You have already put the guy through enough, first with Goolsby, and now with the fact that you don't seem to comprehend the danger that surrounds you at the moment, and not just you but that baby. But that's not all; you also have the nerve to break his heart when all he is doing is trying to save the love of his life"_ Santana states while looking at Rachel with daggers in her eyes

_"I-I have to go and talk to him"_ Rachel says after realizing that all that Santana said was true

_"You're not going anywhere. You say you can take care of yourself, well here's your chance"_ Quinn says

_"You Rachel Barbra Berry are going to stay in this apartment all by yourself with no Finn, no Puck, and no one to protect you but yourself. Then we'll see if you can really handle being alone"_ Kurt says

* * *

Back in Rachel's apartment

_"Finn you just have to give her time. She'll realize her choice is wrong. You just have to be there to catch her when she's about to fall"_ Puck says

_"Dude you don't get it, she put all of this over our unborn child"_ Finn shouts

_"I do get it. Remember Quinn did the same shit to me with Beth"_ Puck shouts back pissed off _"I hate that my sister chose this over her own child knowing very well how it affected me when Quinn decided to leave Lima and come here instead"_ Puck says remembering his daughter

_"I'm sorry man, I forgot that you're a dad and that you haven't seen your daughter since the day she turned 2"_ Finn says looking at his Friend

_"Yea, well you aren't the only one. Rachel has forgotten also. You know aside from Quinn and I, Beth really loved you and Rachel. I remember on her first birthday, when we were at Quinn's parents house, and all she wanted to do was be around you and Rach"_ Puck says laughing

_"Yea, I remember that. It was after junior year and I had gotten her a coloring book and Rachel got her a"_

_"Barbra Streisand CD"_ they both say smiling

"Yea, well look at us now, I haven't seen my kid in over 5 years. She's 7 years old now and I have a feeling that she doesn't even remember me or Quinn" Puck says

_"Dude, when we finish this you'll see her again"_ Finn says

_"That's not the point. The point is that if I feel like this imagine how Quinn must feel. I don't want my sister felling that way or even worst losing the baby"_ Puck says

_"I can't change her mind"_ Finn says

_"You can't but maybe Kurt's plan can"_ Puck says

_"What do you mean?"_ Finn asks

_"He's leaving Rachel alone in Blaine's apartment to night to see if she really wants to be alone with no one protecting her"_ Puck says

_"We can't do that"_ Finn says

_"Yes we can, Kurt just texted me and it's already agreed"_ Puck says

_"SO she's going to be all alone"_ Finn asks worried

_"Not completely, it turns out Blaine had some cameras put in the place and you can see them on Kurt's I pad"_ Puck says

_"So she'll think she is alone?"_ Finn asks

_"Exactly"_ Puck says

* * *

It was around 3 am and all he did was stare at the I pad screen with head phones on. He knew he should be relaxed but he wasn't and that's when he say her jump up from her sleep and hug her pillow like her life depended on it. He knew it was because of a bad dream, but then he heard her start singing

**_"I'm here without you baby_**

**_But you're still on my lonely mind_**

**_I think about you baby_**

**_And I dream about you all the time"_**

He immediately drops the I-pad on his bed and quietly grabs the extra keys to Blaine's apartment. He also took his gun and without making noise he left the apartment and headed down the stairs to where he was suppose to be, holding her.

It happened again, she had the horrible dream. Only this time no one came to save her and she was all alone. Kurt had been right, she could act all tough when he was around, but now he wasn't and she no longer had her knight in shining armor. Her stubbornness cost her the one person who would literally die for her. God why was she so stubborn. She thought to herself. She wasn't just putting herself in danger she was also risking the life of her child. She needs him, she knows it, but she's too damn scared to even get out of the bed. That's when she hears the lock on the front door click. She becomes even more scared and clutches the pillow tighter to herself, until the lights flicker on and there he is, Her knight in shining armor in a t-shirt, shorts, his messy hair and a gun in his hand ready to protect her from anything and everything.

_"Are you ok?_" he asks

_"Ye-yes"_ she says a bit shaky

_"No you're not. You've been crying and if that pillow were a person you would have already choked them to death"_ he says walking over to her and taking the pillow out of her hands

_"I-I thought no one was protecting me tonight_" she says

_"Do you seriously think I will leave you unprotected?"_ he asks

_"I thought you'd be the first after what happened earlier"_ she says

_"I'll admit it hurts to know you choose a mission over your own child but if that is what you want I have no say"_ he says

_"You do, you're this child's father, and I should have listened. You are only doing this to protect us. I'm sorry that I let my stubbornness get my mind so clouded"_ she says looking at him

_"I just want you safe"_ he says putting his hands on her cheeks

_"I promise that from now on I'll have a clearer mind. I hate fighting with you"_ she says looking at his eyes

_"I hate it too"_ he says

_"Were you really going to break up with me?"_ she asks softly getting closer to his face

_"I would never, but you did breakup with me"_ he says not pulling away

_"Then I take it back"_ she says inches from his lips

At that moment Finn's phone rings

_"Artie, what is it?"_ Finn says pulling away from Rachel

_"You have trouble heading your way. 3 guys are on the elevator on their way to the 24th floor"_ Artie says

_"Got it"_ Finn says and hangs up

_"What happened?"_ Rachel asks

_"We got to go now. 3 unknown men are on the elevator heading to your floor"_ Finn says talking Rachel's hand

* * *

**There you have it Chapter 30. I wonder what the 3 unwanted guest want.**

**Please review I love reading them.**


	32. Ready to Rumble

Finn passed Rachel a gun and exited Blaine's apartment very quickly. They headed to the stairs and went up 5 flights. When they reached the 24th floor, Finn puts his index finger to his lips signaling to be quiet. Rachel nods and cocks her gun.

Finn opened the stair way door very quietly and pokes his head out to look at the elevator doors. He notices that it hasn't arrived yet so he signals Rachel to move quickly towards the apartment.

Once they get inside, Rachel goes straight to Puck's room while Finn gets the other up and into Rachel's room.

_"Noah wake up it's an emergency"_ Rachel says moving her brother

_"Wha-what's wrong?"_ Puck asks still in a sleepy tone

_"Finn needs your help. 3 guys are on their way up here and you need to get them out of here"_ Rachel says

_"Ok, you stay in here I want you safe. And after I need to speak with you"_ Puck says in a serious tone

Rachel only nods and watches Puck get up and go out of the door. She has always been a bit scared when he got very serious, so she knew that he was not messing around.

In the living room, Finn was waiting for Puck and closing all the other doors so that the visitors wouldn't get close to the others. When Puck came out of his room he made sure to lock it and gave Finn the all clear sign. They both knew how to play this situation. They would pretend to be asleep on the couches and once they hear the front door close they'll take the guys out.

In Finn's mind he was glad that the damn elevators took forever to arrive to this floor, because who knows if his friends would be safe at this moment.

Two minutes had passed and nothing had happened yet until Finn heard the lock on the front door click and he knew that he had to get ready for whatever came next.

As the door opened 3 shadows made their way into the apartment. As the last guy entered and closed the door quietly, the only thing Finn could think of was 'Rachel has to be safe'. Before Finn or Puck moved they waited till one of the guys said something.

_"We get the girl and leave"_ says one of the men in a hushed voice

_"What about her 2 gorillas?"_ asks a second one

_"We kill them if they try anything"_ says the biggest one of the three

At those words Finn moves his finger signaling Puck to wait till one of them goes for a door. Not a second later and that is what the smallest guy did. Once Finn saw him grab the door knob to Puck's room he jumped up and grabbed the guy's arm then twisted it behind his back. Puck then knocked out the other guy with one punch.

_"What the?"_ Said the big one after seeing one of his partners fall to the ground

_"You have 30 seconds to either talk or your partner gets a shot to the head"_ Finn says putting his gun to the guys head.

_"You wouldn't do that"_ the big one says

_"You want to test me?"_ Finn says cocking the gun and pressing it harder against the guy's head

_"Fine you shoot him and I'll shoot your friend here"_ The guy says grabbing Puck by his neck and pointing a gun at his head_ "you choose"_

_"Dude shoot him"_ Puck shouts

_"I'm waiting"_ the guy says

At that moment Finn was stuck, he was not about to put Puck's life at risk after he had promised him to get him back to his daughter, that is until he noticed Rachel's room door crack open and saw Kurt lying on the floor pointing his favorite gun at the guy who was holding Puck.

_"Well are you going to stand there and stare or are you going to let my partner go?"_ the guy says pushing his gun against Puck's head

_"I think I'll take my chances"_ Finn says holding the guy tighter in a death grip

_"You asked for it kid"_ the guy says cocking his gun

Just as he was about to pull the trigger Kurt takes a shot and shoots him right on the hand that was holding the gun, causing him to drop it and loosen his hold on Puck's neck.

As Puck gets control of himself he stands before the guy who almost killed him _"You have two choices. You either talk or we kill you"_ Puck says

_"What's your name and who do you work for?"_ Finn asks

_"No one"_ the guy replies

Puck bends down and grabs the guys injured hand "My friend is going to ask you again" he says putting pressure on the injury, making the guy scream in pain

_"Who sent you?"_ Finn repeats

_"Ah-I don't know. He just said to grab the girl who lives here and go"_ the guy says in pain

_"What did he look like?"_ Puck asks still having a grip on the guy's hand

_"We-we never saw him. He called us and told us the job. He said if you butt in to kill you"_ the guy replies

_"How do we know you aren't lying?"_ Finn asks

_"My cell phone has his number. It's under Unknown and he called around 9 pm. I swear I know nothing more_" the guy says

_"Alright then give me your phone and you have 30 seconds to leave this building and I suggest you don't take the elevator"_ Finn warns

_"What- what about them?"_ the guy says pointing at the two on the ground

_"You have 20 seconds"_ Finn says

With that the guy gets up throws his phone and is running out the door towards the stairs.

_"What do we do with these two?"_ Puck asks

_"Dump them in the elevator and let the security guards handle them"_ Finn says grabbing one of the intruders and heading out the apartment to dump him in the elevator followed by Puck who is doing the same. When they both got back into the apartment Finn locked the door again and let everyone know they were clear.

_"Let me let Rachel out of my room"_ Puck says walking towards his door and noticing it wasn't locked any more

_"What, I wanted to make sure you were ok"_ Rachel says walking out

_"We are fine thanks to our little sniper"_ Finn says pointing at Kurt

_"I couldn't let you two have all the fun"_ Kurt jokes

_"Thanks bro, you really came through with that shot"_ Finn says hugging his brother

_"Welcome, but what is the punished Diva doing up here?"_ Kurt asks

_"I kind of went down to get her"_ Finn says scratching his head

_"You really weak Hudson, shit I would of at least let her suffer the whole night"_ Santana says

_"Thanks Santana"_ Rachel says sarcastically

_"Sorry but it's true and what just happened proves our point. This is getting way too dangerous and you are pregnant"_ Santana points out

_"Can we please talk about this tomorrow, its 4 am and I prefer sleep"_ Quinn says trying to prevent a fight.

_"Yea lets go to bed, the girl can go in Rachel's room Kurt, Blaine you can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch"_ Finn says

_"Why don't you stay with me, and Quinn and Santana can take Noah's bed while He sleeps on the couch"_ Rachel suggest hoping Finn will agree

_"No, its ok I'll stay with the couch"_ Finn says sitting on the big couch and leaning back

_"I'll take your offer sis, either way I need to talk with you. Quinn, Santana you can have my bed"_ Puck says walking towards Rachel's room

_"Um- sure Noah"_ Rachel says walking behind him very nervously

* * *

**THere is the new Chapter I hope you like it and sorry for not posting it yesturday lost track of time watching the Olympics.**

**Please review I love know what you all think and next Chapter get readfy for some good brother sister love. You'll understand later on.**


	33. The Big Brother Pill

She was sitting on her bed scared. It wasn't very common for her brother to want to speak to her alone, unless it was when he protected her when they were 14.

To her even though Noah was the same age as her, he was her bog brother. He was only 7 months older, but has somehow become her other hero aside from Finn.

At this moment he sat in front of her just starring and saying nothing. This kind of attitude only told her one thing, he was not happy with something she did and she had a feeling it had to do with Finn.

"Are you just going to stare and be quiet?" She finally says after 15 minutes

"That depends, are you going to tell me why you gave Finn a bullshit answer as to why you would put your own child's life in danger" Puck answers calmly

"I didn't give him a bullshit answer" she replies

"Don't lie to me Rach. I know you won't pull out because you don't want to look weak" Puck says

"You're wrong Noah" Rachel says looking to the side

"Then why can't you look at me and say that?" Puck asks

"Why do you even care Noah?" Rachel says with anger

"I care because you're my sister" Puck answers

"Step sister Noah, we are not blood related" she spits out

"Either way we grew up together and to me you are my sister. I know you, you want to continue this because you will feel weak if you don't" Puck tells her

"If you know me so fucking well then how come you never found out sooner what your father was doing to me?" She says with venom

"I did know" Puck whispers with his head down "When I was 8, I saw him go into your room and I heard you screaming for him to leave you alone and then I heard him hit you and I heard you crying begging him to stop" he says taking a deeps breath " I was a kid, and when I asked him the next day what he was doing he told me that if I said a word of it to you mom he'd kill me and he'd kill you mom. Ever since then I did everything I could to not leave you alone with him. That's why I always let you tag along with me, Finn and the others. I did what I could to help you and when I turned 14 I couldn't take it anymore. The day I told Finn was after I heard him finally leave your room at 3 am and you came running into my room crying. Finn flipped out completely and when you got home from school with Quinn that day that's why you say Finn almost kill him. That day I also realized that I wasn't doing enough to protect you, so I changed the locks to your room and mine so he wouldn't get in so easily" He says at the point of tears. "And now Finn and I are doing it again but you don't want to listen" he finishes letting tears fall

Rachel couldn't believe what she had just heard. Puck had always been watching out for her even before she told him what was happening to her. She always thought the he let her tag along because he was forced to by her mother but it turns out he did it because he wanted her safe. At this point she was even more amazed because in her entire life she had never seen Puck cry and here he was sitting on her bed crying his eyes out.

"I-I had no idea" Rachel says taking Puck's hand in her's

"Finn was the only one who actually knew, and I made him swear to never tell a soul" Puck says

"And you decide to tell me now" Rachel states

"Rach the sick fuck is out of jail and after you. Finn and I can do the best we can but you have to help us out here" Puck says

"I can't pull out" Rachel says

"Rach do you remember Beth?" Puck asks a bit shaky

"Of course, how can I forget my god daughter" she says

"Do you know how old she is now?" Puck questions

"She should be at least 7 years old by now" Rachel answers looking at him

"Do you know that Quinn made the same choice you did earlier today? She picked this life instead of staying with a 2 year old Beth" Puck says

"You made the same choice Noah" Rachel replies

"No, I made the choice to protect my sister, not to be out on death's wish list like Quinn did. Do you know that Beth might not even remember me or Quinn any more. It's been 5 years since I last saw my daughter and I know that Quinn hurts more than I do over this, because she could have stayed but she chose not to. Rachel I miss my kid, I miss seeing her smile, I even replay the day she was born every single day just so that I won't get killed and I can see her again" Puck says crying again

"I miss her too Noah" Rachel says crying as well

"Rach you can't continue this mission. You can't put that baby inside of you in danger. I promise that Finn and I will do our best to protect you both, but you have to understand that you are the mother and you have to protect yourself 50 times more. If anything happens, I know for a fact that Finn wouldn't forgive himself for letting you continue and then he'd go to very dark place that is even worse then when we all thought Kurt had died" Puck states

"That won't happen though" Rachel says

"Rachel, those 3 guys that Finn, Kurt and I took care of, came looking for you. The only person I know who would want you so desperately is my father. He won't stop till he gets you and I know he won't hesitate to kill me or anyone else who gets in the way of what he wants. He knows where you are and honestly it scares the shit out of me because you are the only family I actually have left that I trust" Puck says seriously

"I can't let him win again Noah" she says

"And you won't but please stay out of it and let me and your ex-boy friend take care of this" Puck pleads

"Finn isn't my ex. He's the father of my baby and the only man I will ever love" she corrects him

"Then if he is that, prove it to him and listen to what he tells you. He is only doing it because he's madly in love with you. The same reason I had when I left Quinn and Beth behind in Lima when we came here. It's not easy for us to ask or do those things but we do it for the ones we love" Puck says

"Noah, can I ask you something?" She asks

"Sure Rach"

"Have you ever tried contacting Beth?"

"Every year on her birthday I call Quinn's parent's house and ask how my girl is doing. And every year they tell me that she asks about us. This year they even let me hear her voice and I swear she sounds just like Quinn when she was her age. I just wish that I could see her and hug her and tell her how much I love and miss her. She's my little girl" Puck says looking at Rachel with tear filled eyes

"You'll see her again Noah" Rachel says hugging him

"I know, but first I want you safe so that in 8 more months Beth can have a little cousin to play with" He says kissing her forehead

"I want that to happen too" Rachel says

"Then please promise to lay low after Sunday might" he says

"I promise. But I need you to watch Finn's back. I don't want this baby growing up without a father" Rachel states

"It's a deal. Now how about we get some sleep. Tomorrow we have a lot do" Puck says going to the left side of the bed

"Noah" she says

"Yea?" he asks turning his head

"Thank you for everything. I know it must be hard for you to talk about what happened when we were younger and to also talk about Beth. You really are an amazing big brother" she says hugging him

"I thought I was your step brother?" he says joking

"You're my brother and I love you" she says

"I love you too sis. Now please go to bed it's been a long day" he says closing his eyes

And with that she also closes her eyes and goes to sleep hugging Puck the same way she did when she was younger.

* * *

**Don't you just Love Puck in this I know I did. I went for the more sweet Puck who always calls Rachel out on her Bullshit or her not so bright moments I think I did ok. But I really hope you all liked this Chapter I kind of Used a conversation I had with my older brother to help me set the tone of it.**

**So please review I love knowing what you all thing. **


	34. Tornado Lucas

The next morning or better said afternoon, Finn was in the kitchen making some food. He wasn't very happy, since he was still pissed about the 3 guys who came to take Rachel. He had woken up 20 minutes ago and called Artie to send Sam over to get the stupid phone he had taken from the guy. He hadn't dared to go into Rachel's room because he knew that if she said anything about staying in the mission he'd just leave and never come back, so he decided to make himself a sandwich. He was almost finished when he saw Puck walking out of Rachel's room and close it softly.

"You talked to her didn't you" Finn accuses

"I had to. She had to understand that her choice can do more damage than good" Puck says

"Still dude, she isn't going to change her mind" Finn says looking at Rachel's bedroom door

"She already did" Puck states while going to the fridge.

"She-she did?" Finn asks shocked

"Yeah she did, now all you have to do is stay alive" Puck says pulling out the milk

"I owe you man" Finn says looking at his friend

"Take it as me paying you back for helping me when I was 14" Puck says filling his bowl with cereal. "Now go in there and be with your girl. She really loves you" he orders

In Puck's room Quinn was just waking up and walking towards the door, until she heard Puck and Finn's conversation

"You told her about Beth didn't you? That's what changed her mind" Finn says

"I just told her the truth and how it would kill you if anything happened to her or that baby" Puck says

"Yeah but you also told her how awful you feel about having left Quinn and Beth in the first place" Finn states

"Yeah I do and I also told her how I'm hoping to get back to my daughter before she forgets me completely" Puck says

"You're the best Puck. Seriously dude and I'm going to have your back so that you can see Beth again. I owe you that much for helping me out with Rachel" Finn says

"I already told you it's ok. Rachel is my sister and I want her safe too" Puck says

In Puck's room Quinn couldn't believe what she just heard. Never in the past 5 years had Puck mentioned their daughter and her she hears that he regrets ever leaving in when he did.

"Q what are you doing?" Santana asks from the bed

Quinn jumps when she hears Santana's voice and turns around

"I-I was just heading out to get some food you want to come?" Quinn asks opening the door

"Sure" Santana says not believing Quinn but getting out of bed any way.

When they walked out the door they find Finn and Puck talking on the counter while Puck stuffs his face with cereal.

"Hudson, Puckerman. I see you have both already ravished the fridge" Santana says

"Hello to you too Santana, and the fridge is packed with food" Finn says smiling

"You're in a better mood today" Quinn says

"He should be, I just gave him good news" Puck says

"Well that's a change, from all the bad news we've been getting I thought we were having bad luck or we are cursed" Santana says

"Yeah well I'm going to wake up Rachel" Finn says heading to Rachel's room

"You talked to Berry didn't you Puckerman" Santana states

"I gave her brotherly advice" Puck says

"Alright, if you say so" Santana says going to the bathroom

"Puck how did you convince your sister?" Quinn asks

"Un-I just talked to her" Puck answers nervously

In Rachel's room Finn had walked in without a sound and was now watching her sleep. He knew he couldn't stay mad at her forever and even though they were still broken up he wasn't going to stop protecting her or loving her. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Rachel's phone went off, causing her to wake up and answer her phone without noticing that Finn was there.

"Hello" she answers in a sleepy voice

"Miss Corcoran, Hi it's Lucas Taylor I called yesterday but it seems your Neanderthal of a body guard would not pass you the phone" Lucas says

"No Lucas I was actually busy yesterday. Now what do you want? And how did you get my number?" she says a bit pissed off

"Oh your father gave me your number and I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me" Lucas says

"Uhg- Lucas I'm sorry" Rachel starts

"I won't take no for an answers, and plus I am already down stairs in your lobby" Lucas says

Rachel could not believe this guy, he was worse than the nerd in high school who followed her around. She was about to answer when she finally noticed Finn looking at her. She motioned for him to come closer to her and placed a kiss on his check.

"Well Miss Corcoran" Lucas' voice echoed from the receiver

"Lucas I can't do lunch with you today I'm sorry" she says

"But I'm already down stairs" Lucas insist

Finn the mouths that Sam was on his way

"Lucas I have a lunch date with Sam and he is on his way sorry bye" She says then hangs up

"Hey" Finn finally says

"Hi" she says with a dream like smile

"I guess I have to call Sam and tell him about his date with you" Finn says

"Sam can wait. I have something to tell you" She says

"I already know, Puck told me and I promise to be careful and stay alive" he tells her placing his hand on her check

"So we're not broken up anymore?" she asks

"I never planned on breaking up with you. You broke up with me Rach" He says

"I don't want us being apart" she says

"I don't either" he says inching closer to her

"Then can we go back to how we were before this entire mess?" she asks looking at his eyes

"All you have to do is ask" he says closing the distance between them and kissing her

"I should have asked sooner than" she says breaking the kiss but resting her forehead on his

"Can we forget about the lunch date and just stay here all day?" he asks

"I don't think so. I have a feeling Lucas is still down stairs so we have to go" Rachel says with her eyes closed

"Fine, I guess I should get in the shower and let Puck know we are going out" he says getting up and walking out the door only to find a crying Quinn in Puck's arms

"Noah what did you do?" Rachel says

"We started talking about Beth" Puck answers

"Noah go get in the shower, Lucas Taylor is down stairs I'll take care of Quinn. Also go and wake up Kurt if he isn't awake yet" Rachel orders

"Quinn I promise we can talk about this later" Puck says getting up.

Quinn only nods and stays crying

"Quinn look at me. You have to pull it together right now. We have to put on the scam of the century and I need you. SO please help me out here." Rachel says holding Quinn's face so that she looks at her. Can you do that for me?" she asks

Quinn sniffles and nods "Yeah I can"

"Good now I need you to get Santana and turn into complete high school Cheerio nightmares" Rachel orders

20 minutes later everyone except for Rachel in ready, Kurt had gotten ready at Blaine's but he was not going to join them. Finn, Puck, Quinn, and Santana all did a tag team with the bathrooms and were each ready in 7 minutes.

At that moment Finn's cell rings

"Yeah" he answers

"Mr. Hudson, Mr. Evens and Mr. Taylor and both down here waiting for Miss Corcoran who should I let upstairs"

"Anderson, let Mr. Evens know we will be down in 10 minutes" Finn says

"Yes sir" Blaine says then hangs up

"Sam's down stairs and it looks like Lucas is still down there too" Finn tells the others

"The guy is worse than Ben-Israel" Santana says

"Yeah well that's why you and Quinn are coming to Lunch as well" Rachel says walking out of her room with jean shorts black heels and a loose black V-neck top.

"You look very normal for a Lunch date" Quinn says

"It's lunch with Sam, his view of dressed is Khakis and a polo" Rachel says

"That's true" Santana laughs

"Let's go we have a lunch to attend" Puck says opening the door for the girls to head out.

Down stairs in the lobby, Sam was keeping his cool and waiting patiently for Rachel and the others to get downstairs. He knew the plan, he was supposed to act normal and get Rachel to agree to have Lunch at the ESPN Zone. He was to invite Quinn, Santana and even Lucas who was just staring at him. He was not allowed at any point to do impressions but he was allowed to get pissed if he say Lucas try anything inappropriate. He also had to keep an eye out for Puck's father or any guy who looked suspicious.

As Sam Finished thinking of the plan, the elevator doors open, and out walks Rachel followed by Puck and Finn on each side and Quinn and Santana behind them.

"Ah Miss Sophia it's nice to see you" Blaine says

"Hi Anderson" Rachel says smiling

"Noah, Christopher, it's also nice seeing you both" Blaine adds

"Hey Anderson how you doing?" Puck says

"I'm good, oh Miss Lucy and Miss Lopez I remembered to let the dry cleaner know how you wanted your clothes pressed" Blaine says looking at Quinn and Santana

"Thanks Anderson" Quinn says

"Hello Sophia" Sam finally says

"Hi Sam" Rachel says with a huge smile

"Are you ready to go?" he asks

"Yes, just let me say bye to my friends" Rachel says pointing at Quinn and Santana

"Nonsense why don't you ladies join us I would love to get to know more of Sophia's friends" Sam says playing his part perfectly

"Sam we have enough with Chris and Noah joining us" Rachel says

"I don't mind" Sam says smiling

"If you say so, Lucy, Santana you can come with us" Rachel says

"Um- excuse me, Miss Corcoran may I speak with you for a moment" Lucas says butting in

"Lucas I thought you left, what are you still doing here? I told you I had a date" Rachel says annoyed

"I'm sorry, Sophia who is this?" Sam asks

"He's my father's head of security Lucas Taylor, and he is a pain in my ass" Rachel says the last part in a low voice

"So this is the Lucas who is taking you out tomorrow night?" Sam asks

"Unfortunately yes" Rachel says with a grimace

"Well then, Lucas why don't you join us for lunch" Sam says with a sly smile

"I'd love to" Lucas says grinning from ear to ear

In Rachel's head all she thought was everything is going as planned.

* * *

**Well here you have it chapter 33 now its offical Rachel and Finn are back together, and It looks Like Lucas is really getting on everyones nerves. I have a feeling that the next two chapters you will love. **

**Please review I love knowing what you think and I'll see if I can post another Chapter today or tonight.**

**Thanx for all the support it means a lot to me.**


	35. New Security

The ESPN Zone was not too far so walking there was not a problem. As usual Puck and Finn walked behind Rachel as her body guards. Santana and Quinn walked next to them and Sam was next to Rachel, while Lucas was left behind.

When they arrived, Sam asked for a table for 7. As they were being seated Sam took a seat next to Rachel and As Finn was about to take the other, Lucas comes out of nowhere and sits.

"Sorry sasquatch but I'll take this seat" Lucas says grinning up at Finn

"Christopher how about you take my seat" Sam says

"No Mr. Evens I think I'll take another one" Finn says taking the seat across from Lucas and giving him a death stare

"Um- Lucas have you ever heard of personal space?" Santana says looking at how close Lucas was to Rachel

"Yes I have, why?" he asks

"You're making me claustrophobic" Rachel says getting up and sitting next to Finn

"And sitting next to the giant doesn't?" Lucas says insulting Finn

"The giant's name is Christopher, and so you know little troll, Chris is Sophia's number one protector and you are just and extreme creep" Quinn says in a bitchy tone

At Quinn's words Sam, Santana and Puck all smiles, while Rachel grabbed Finn's hand under the table.

"Sam is it, how did you meet Sophia?" Lucas asks trying to find out what she sees in this guy.

"Lucas I already told you the other night during dinner with Goolsby" Rachel says

"I would like to hear Sam's version" Lucas says in a judgmental tone

"Um- well it was at a store" Sam says

"I thought it was at a Starbucks" Lucas says

"It was, the thing is he saw me at a store before he actually talked to me" Rachel says staring at Sam so he follows her story

"Yeah, exactly I saw her shopping and I thought she was the most beautiful girl ever. I was going to talk to her but then I saw Noah and Chris , so I was a bit intimidated till I saw her walk into the Starbucks and ordered them to get her a Soy vanilla latte" Sam says smiling

"He came up to me and introduced himself and when Chris and Noah returned he got scared but I told him my gorillas were harmless, unless I ordered" Rachel adds

"And the gorillas are deadly when ordered" Santana says smirking

"I remember one time when we all went out and Noah and Chris left a guy practically dead because he touched Sophia's ass" Quinn says

"They-they did" Lucas asks in a panicked voice

"Oh yeah, they also pounded a guy who put his hands on her thigh while she was dancing at a party" Santana adds

"Sophia has even told me that they practically spend every free moment lifting weights and using 4 different punching backs a week" Sam says a bit scared

"So they really are gorillas?" Lucas gulps

"Yep and in an instant they can crush anybodies skull" Rachel says smiling

"Um- you know what I just remembered I have a meeting to get to" Lucas says starting to get up

"I'm sure Miss Harmony and handle it" Finn says smiling

"No, no she can't" Lucas stutters

"Then reschedule the meeting" Sam says

"I'll call Goolsby and let him know" Rachel says taking out her phone

"No, don't do that. I'll stay" Lucas says

"Ok then" Rachel says putting her phone away

"So Lucas what is it that you do for Sophia's father?" Quinn asks

"I'm- I'm in charge of all the security in the company and at the family estate" Lucas answers a bit more relaxed now that they weren't talking about Rachel's guards crushing skulls

"Really, that is very interesting. How does it all work?" Santana asks

"Well you see, the estate has about a hundred cameras that are scattered throughout the all 20 rooms and other areas. While the company is filled with sensors and motion detectors on every floor" Lucas says

"Wow and how do you keep an eye on everything?" Sam asks

"That's easy, it's all in my tablet" Lucas says taking out his Samsung Tablet

"Will you excuse me for a moment" Rachel says getting up and looking at Quinn and Santana

"Do you need Noah or I to go with you?" Finn asks

"No Chris, but Santana and Lucy do you mind?" Rachel asks

"Not at all, excuse us" Quinn says getting up and heading towards the bathroom with Santana right behind them

As the girls left the table Puck and Finn also got up and headed towards the bar, leaving Lucas alone with Sam.

"Your job sounds pretty cool Lucas" Sam says

"What do you do Sam?" Lucas asks in a superior tone now that Finn and Puck weren't around to scare him

"I work for the NYPD" Sam says smiling

"You-you're a cop?" Lucas questions a little scared

"No but I work for them. I specialize in finding the guys who think they can trick the system" Sam says in a threatening voice

"SO you find the one who hides behind others?" Lucas says swallowing dry

"That's right but right now I'm on vacation" Sam says smiling

"That's great" Lucas says in a squeaky voice

At the bar

"So Lucas has the Estate fully secured and controls it with a tablet. How the fuck are we going to get it?" Puck asks

"One of the girls" Finn says

"Quinn or Santana?" Puck questions

"Rachel" Finn says

"Dude are your crazy, that's putting her in the hands of a wolf" Puck says

"I know that but Rachel is the only one that can do it. The guy is completely goo in her hands. I know she can do it. We just have to keep an eye on her so that he doesn't try anything out of base" Finn says

"Yeah well he'll notice the tablet's gone" Puck says

"Not if we sent the entire system to Artie" Finn says

"So Rachel distracts him while Quinn and Santana send the system?" Puck asks

"Exactly" Finn says

"What about Sam?" Puck says

"I got it covered. Give me your phone" Finn says taking Puck's phone and dialing Sam's number "Sam you have to come up with a reason to leave we need Rachel to distract Lucas so that Quinn and Santana can get their hands on that Tablet" Finn says then hangs up

In the ladies room, Rachel, Quinn, and Santana were all in front of the mirror

"Ok Rach the guy is a total creep" Santana says

"I know but did you notice how scared he got when you mentioned what Noah and Finn have done to protect me" Rachel says

"Yeah he almost shited his pants, but now we have to get the tablet that controls the security system" Quinn says

"Finn and Puck are already on it. Puck just texted me saying to get back to the table so that Sam could leave and Rachel could distract Lucas while we transfer the system to Artie" Santana says

"So I have to be nice to him?" Rachel says

"No you just have to distract him and don't worry Finn and Puck are going to be keeping an eye on you" Santana says

At the table Finn and Puck were back in their seats and had a drink each

"SO Noah, Sophia told me your sister was in the hospital. How is she doing?" Sam asks

"Better, thanks for asking" Puck answers

"What did she have?" Lucas questions

"Appendicitis" Puck replies coldly

"SO she had it removed?" Lucas asks

"That's what happens yes" Puck says

"Sorry we took so long" Rachel says getting back to the table with Quinn and Santana behind her.

"That's fine but Sophia I got a call earlier from my sister. It turns out my nephew is pretty sick and she can't get off from work, so I have to do but we can reschedule is that alright?" Sam says

"Really your sister?" Lucas says

"Lucas shut up. Sam it's very nice of you to take care of your nephew, Sophia will definitely reschedule" Quinn says smiling

"Sophia" Sam says

"It's perfectly fine I hope he feels better" Rachel says

Once Sam left Lucas saw it as his chance to turn this into his date.

"Well, since Sam had to leave maybe now this could be our lunch date" Lucas says looking at Rachel

"Sure Lucas" Rachel replies with little interest

"Great, now the rest of you can leave. I prefer a private lunch" Lucas says

"You're funny" Santana says laughing

"I'm not joking" Lucas says sternly

"Sorry Luke, but we stay" Puck says pointing at himself and Finn

"You don't have to" Lucas says less confident

"Oh but we are, and guess what Lucy and Santana stay as well" Finn says giving a dangerous smile

"Um-um su-sure" Lucas says petrified of Finn

"Great now can we eat I'm hungry and I also want to head up stairs and play the games" Rachel says like a little kid.

* * *

**Hey everyone well there is the new Chapter I know it's not very exciting but it does set up the next chapter which I have a felling you will love. **

**I also would like to let you all know that I am planning to make a sequal to this story when I finish it. **

**Please review I love knowing what you all think.**


	36. Either back off or get Shot

The lunch had gone by awkwardly, Lucas tried to impress Rachel with each little thing but all that occurred was her getting annoyed. At one point it got so annoying that Finn was about to punch him. Fortunately for Rachel, Quinn had suggested to go have fun in the upper level of the establishment.

"Chris, Noah you two can relax and have some fun. I'm going with the girls to play some of the games" Rachel says

"Ok Sophia, we'll be by the basketball game if you need us" Puck says in a louder voice so that Lucas could hear

"Are you two not going to follow her?" Lucas asks stunned

"She asked us not to so we are just going to go and play some games" Finn says shrugging

"Then have fun you two" Lucas says walking towards where Rachel headed. "Because I know I will" he adds to himself

"He fell for it, now we already know where Rachel is" Puck says

"Yeah, the baseball game" Finn says smiling

"Alright let's go, and watch everything, this place is kind of crowded" Puck says

With the girls

"Alright Tana, you're up let's see what you got" Quinn says

"Please I'm Spanish, I can hit" Santana says

"Let's see it then" Rachel challenges

"Don't push it hobbit" Santana warns

"Ha-ha, ok I won't, but go already" Rachel laughs

At that moment Rachel feels like someone was watching her and she knows it's not Finn or Puck. She turns around and sees Lucas making his way over with a sickening smirk.

"Quinn don't leave me alone with him" Rachel says still watching Lucas make his way over to them

"I'll try but I can't make a promise" Quinn says looking at how dangerous Lucas seemed at the moment

When he finally reached them it was clear that Rachel that this is what Lucas wanted, her away from Finn and Puck and no one to protect her from anything he might do.

"Miss Corcoran bow about we play a different game while you wait? How about Dance Dance Revolution?" Lucas asks with a smirk

"I really just want to play this one" Rachel says

"Awe come on I'm sure your friends can do without you for a few moments" Lucas counters

"I can't, I'm next" Rachel says watching as Santana finishes

"Then after you are done" Lucas says with his egoistic tone

"Sure ok" Rachel says taking her turn

Not even a moment later and Lucas is once again pestering her to go with him. She knows that she has to get her hands on that tablet so she does what comes to her mind. She grabs the drink Santana had in her hand and pretends to accidentally trip and spills the drink all over Lucas

"I'm so sorry Lucas, Oh my God here let me help you" She says removing his jacket and handing it to Santana who immediately takes out the tablet without Lucas noticing

"Agh- this shirt is Armani Sophia" Lucas says in an arrogant tone

"Here let me clean you up" Rachel says dragging him to a more secluded area where Finn and Puck could still keep an eye on her

"I am really sorry Lucas I am such a clouts" She says pressing napkins over his shirt

"It's ok, and I sorry for yelling at you. I guess I could have moved out the way" Lucas says playing a good boy act

"The shirt is ruined. I'll have my father get you a new one" She says honestly

"Why not make it up to me by accepting dinner with me alone tonight and we call it even" Lucas says with a smirk and grabbing Rachel's hand

"Um-I think I rather get you a new shirt" Rachel says a bit nervous

"Are you alright you sound nervous" Lucas says with a sly smile

"I'm not" Rachel says trying her best to hide it

"You know I really don't take no for an answer" Lucas says getting closer to Rachel

"Well you'll have to get use to it" Rachel says pushing Lucas away from her.

"I'd prefer that you accept" Lucas says placing his hands on her hips

"And I'd prefer you stop hitting on me" Rachel states getting Lucas' hands off her

"Why? Don't you like being touched by a guy?" Lucas says passing his hand over her abdomen

"Not a guy like you" Rachel replies pushing him away and making him hit the wall

From far, Puck and Finn were watching the entire scene

"I'm going to kill him" Puck says

"Calm down man Quinn and Tana have to give us the clear on sending those system files from the tablet to Artie" Finn says

"Dude he is feeling up your girl" Puck says

"Yeah and she's pushing him away. Give them 2 minutes" Finn says looking at Rachel and then it happens. He sees Lucas grab Rachel by the Head and place his hands on her ass then forcefully kiss her.

She couldn't believe this son of a bitch. She pushed him off of her and slapped him hard.

"Don't you ever dare touch me like that again" Rachel yells

"Please you know you liked it. As a matter of fact why not get a room and we can fuck right now" Lucas says in a sickening tone

"You talk to my father with that mouth?" Rachel says pissed

"So he is your father now. Well sweetheart your father is the reason I'm here. How the fuck do you think I know where you live or have your number. Your father wanted this to happen" Lucas says smirking and looking at her body

"You're a sorry piece of shit" Rachel says with disgust

"Ah- attitude I like that" Lucas says getting closer to Rachel again

"You touch me again and I swear" Rachel warns

"You won't do anything" Lucas says grabbing her again and this time putting her against the wall

"I'm serious Lucas don't you dare" Rachel warns again and praying that Finn hurry the fuck up

"Oh Miss Corcoran to bad your body guards aren't here to help you. Now I can finally get to see what is under that white dress you wore the other night" Lucas says smiling dangerously and running his hand up Rachel's thigh

"You have one second to let her go and get the fuck out of my sight" Finn says appearing behind Lucas and pointing his gun at Lucas' head

"Um-um" Lucas says turning his head and seeing Finn standing there and looking extremely pissed

"One" Finn says then grabs Lucas with his free hand and slams him against the wall right next to Rachel while still pointing the gun at Lucas

"Are you alright Sophia?" Finn asks

"She-she's fine see" Lucas stutters and pointing towards Rachel

"I didn't ask you" Finn says even more pissed and slamming Lucas against the wall again

"I'm better now that you are here Chris" Rachel says looking up at Finn who was still pissed

"You-you see she's fine" Lucas says

"I told you to be quiet" Finn says with anger and now choking Lucas

"Chris don't kill him. Remember he works for my father" Rachel warns

"It still doesn't give him the right to be forceful with you or even harass you" Finn says looking at Lucas with anger

"I said don't kill him. I never said you couldn't teach him a lesson" Rachel says smiling at Lucas

"What type did you have in mind?" Finn asks smirking dangerously

"Only if I am allowed to help" Rachel says

"Of course you can. I mean he did harass you, it is only fair you get back at him" Finn says

"Perfect, then I suggest we go out this way. And have Noah bring him his jacket" Rachel says going out through an emergency exit

With that, Finn grabs Lucas by the back of his collar and drags him outside.

"Should I start or you?" Finn asks still holding Lucas

"You can start. I'll finish" Rachel says relaxing against a wall and watching how Finn puts his gun away then begins to beat the living shit out of Lucas.

Usually she would not allow it but she figured that Finn should at least be allowed to let out some of his anger on something other than his punching bag. She was also letting it happen because Finn looked extremely hot with his white v-neck shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers and those huge biceps of his showing every time he hit Lucas in the Face of in the gut.

It had been almost 10 minutes and Lucas was still being held by Finn, Right now it was obvious Finn had broken Lucas' nose, chipped a few teeth, fractured a few ribs and gave him a busted lip and two black eyes.

"Sophia would you like to finish?" Finn says looking at Rachel

"Of course" Rachel says walking over to Finn and standing in front of a beat down Lucas "You see Lucas I warned you not to touch me again, guess you didn't listen. Oh well, here's for kissing me you son of a bitch" Rachel says and the kicks Lucas in the balls making Finn finally let him go and dropping to the concrete. "And also Lucas you better hope my father doesn't find out or he will kill you and if that happens I can't stop him" Rachel says dropping Lucas' jacket next to him before walking back into the game area.

* * *

**I have a feeling you will all love this chapter so far this is one of my favorties. I'm sorry I've been MIA but I promise to post one tomorrow. **

**Please review because I love knowing what you think.**


	37. Rewiring

Back inside of the ESPN zone Puck, Quinn, and Santana waited by the exit for Finn and Rachel.

"DO you think he killed him?" Quinn asks

"Shit if he didn't, Finn must have a lot of self control" Santana says

"I hear you, Cause Finn went into Full blown terminator mode and I swear he was about to pull that trigger" Puck says

"Yea but still this could go very bad" Quinn says

"I doubt it, the guy has been asking for it since the dinner with Goolsby. He's just lucky I haven't gotten my hands on him" Puck says

"Well they better hurry up, because this place is getting really crowded" Quinn says looking at all the people

2 minutes later Rachel reaches them with Finn behind her.

"Please tell me you killed the son of a bitch" Puck says

"Sorry dude, but I left him alive so you could rip him apart next time" Finn says smiling

"Even better" Puck smirks

"Alright you two, I get it you want him dead, so do I, but let's go now" Rachel says grabbing Finn's hand and leading them out

"Quinn did you send everything on that tablet?" Finn asks

"Every single file" Quinn answers

"Alright" Finn says taking out his phone and dialing Artie's number. "Tech man did you receive the files?"

"Sure did, what do I do now?" Artie asks

"We are now going to mind fuck Lucas Taylor" Finn says smiling while he heads back to the apartment with the others

"How are we doing that? From the look of these files there is a pass-code for each one" Artie says

"We just need you to do a little rewiring with the cameras on that system" Finn says

"Which ones cause there are more than a hundred" Artie states

"The ones at the estate" Finn orders

"You do know theses cameras record right?" Artie tells him

"That's why you are rewiring them. We sent you those files so you can hack in on Sunday to cover us" Finn says

"That I can do" Artie replies

"Good, now has Sam gotten back?" Finn asks

"No, Why?" Artie says

"He should have gotten back there by now" Finn states

"Finn is something wrong?" Rachel asks looking up at him

"No, nothing Rach" Finn says covering the receiver

"Finn when did Sam leave you guys?" Artie asks

"An hour and a half ago. Artie this doesn't sound good right now" Finn says

"Let me see if I can track him down through his cell. I'll get back at you when I'm done and located him" Artie says

"Hurry up man" Finn says then hangs up

"Did Sam give Artie the phone?" Santana asks

"Sam still hasn't gotten back to the loft yet" Finn says calmly

"What?" Rachel says worried

"He probably just stopped for food, you know he eats more than Puck and I put together" Finn says trying to calm Rachel down

"It still wouldn't take him more than an hour to get back" Puck says

"Not helping right now Puckerman" Santana tells him in a whisper

"Have you tried calling his cell?" Quinn says

"That's what Artie is doing right now" Finn answers

"Then let's get up stairs" Puck says

In the lower part of Manhattan.

"I need you to get me the complete phone record of this device"

"Are you the owner?" says a sales person

"No my cousin is and well he asked me to come and ask for his call history"

"The phone should show the call history sir" says the sales person

"Yea but as you can see the phone's screen is busted"

"Alright sir, what is the name on the account?" the sales person asks

"Emil Turner"

"Ok and your name sir?"

"Samuel Evens"

"Ok Mr. Evens, do you know the last four digits of your cousin's social so that we can access the account?"

"Yea its 4374" Sam answers

"Thank you, It will only take a little while, please have a seat or you can choose a new phone for your cousin" the sales person says and leaves to a back room

At that moment Sam's phone ring

"Yea"

"Sam where the Fuck are you?" Artie's voice practically yells through the phone

"Artie I had a bit of trouble getting back. It turns out I was being followed and well I had to get away from the guys that were after me. The only thing is that while I did that the screen on the phone I'm bringing you got damaged" Sam explains

"Where are you right now?" Artie asks

"Lower Manhattan, I found an AT&T store here and I'm waiting for the phone call history to be retrieved" Sam says

"Ok, I'm sending Mike over there to back you up. Stay out of the street till Mike gets there. I have a feeling that whoever had you followed is who made the call to get Rachel" Artie says

"I do too, but I'll let you know if anything changes" Sam says then hangs up

In Los Angeles

"What do you mean he is out?"

"Exactly what I am saying Leroy. Noah Puckerman Sr. is out of Jail and is in New York"

"How long has he been there Burt?" Leroy asks

"About two weeks. My secretary just informed me this morning" Burt says

"This is not good" Leroy says

"Don't you think I know that? If Rachel sees that man she will break down and if Finn or Puck see him they will kill him" Burt says

"We better make sure our kids are too worried with their college classes to find out" Leroy says

"Should we warn them?' Burt asks

"No that will only just make them paranoid. I will call the university and inform them of the danger our kids could face" Leroy says

"Alright then, and Leroy that you for helping Kurt get accepted to FIT" Burt says

"Sure thing Burt. I will talk to you later Mr. Congress man" Leroy says and hangs up

"Does Burt still think the kids are in college and not being followed by deadly assassins?" Hiram says walking in to the office

"It was the only thing I could think of that would not worry those kids' parents, and plus thanks to Kurt informing Schue of that lie it was easy to follow" Leroy says

"We are just lucky that none of the parents have time to travel to New York for a surprise visit" Hiram says

"Yes but we have a bigger problem Hiram. Puckerman sr. is out of prison and has been in New York for two weeks already" Leroy says

"Do you think he is after Rachel?" Hiram asks worried

"I know he is. All he did in prison was talk about her and how he was going to get her back. I saw those video feeds that Shelby and Emma retrieved. I want to know who let him out. It was very clear that he had 20 years for child abuse, rape, and murder. Even if the murder was fake" Leroy says

"Then we have to head to New York" Hiram says

"No we can't. Rachel can not know we are alive it's for her safety. Now let's go give Schue and Beiste new orders. Rachel is going to need more protection with Puckerman sr. around" Leroy says

Back in New York, Finn was getting off the phone with Artie, while the others watched T.V.

"So Mike and Sam are back with the call history?" Finn asks

"Yea and they made sure to get rid of the phone so it wouldn't be tracked" Artie answers

"Good then get to work on finding out who called and where to find him" Finn orders then hangs up and leans over the counter with his hands on his head

"Did Sam finally show up?" Rachel asks coming up behind him and hugging him

"Yeah he did" He sighs then turns around in her arms and holds her by her waist

"I forgot to thank you for earlier" she says looking up at him

"Not a problem. Plus I really wanted to kill him but you wouldn't let me" he says smiling

"At least I let you beat the shit out of him" she says biting her bottom lip

"He wanted to have his way with you. Beating the shit out of him wasn't enough" he says kissing her forehead

"How are we going to handle him on Sunday night?" She asks

"Easy Goolsby is going to find out exactly who Lucas Taylor is" Finn says

"How?" Rachel asks

"I had Puck record the entire incident and tomorrow Goolsby will be receiving an anonymous Video of his head of security harassing his lovely daughter" Finn says smirking

"Have I told you that you're a genius?" She says smiling up at him

"No but you are" he says holding her closer to him

"Finn my brother and our friends are in the next room" she says placing her hands on his shoulders

"That's never stopped us before" he says smiling and starting to kiss her neck

"Well it will this time now come on I want to finish watching the movie" she says getting loose from his hold and grabbing his hand

Before she could get any further Finn pulls her back and crashes his lips on hers giving her a breath taking kiss.

"Mm, Finn I seriously want to finish the movie" she says breaking the kiss but staying close to him

"I know but I've been wanting to do that all day" He says smiling at her and then walking back to where the others were.

* * *

**Sorry that I took so long in posting this Chapter. I've been really busy with my Classes starting soon and balancing the time with My Bf before he leaves tomorrow so please be a little patient with the next few chapters I promise they are worth the wait.**

**Thanks for all the support I apreciate it, and please review because I love reading what you all think. **

**- Gaby**


	38. Authors note

**To all my readers, **

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted new chapters in both my stories. I have had a crazy weekend between having to say bye to my BF on saturday and now I started classes agian so I really don't know when I'll be able to post new chapters but I am not in any way going to leave my stories unfinished. I will let you all know when I'll post new ones and how I plan to post more in the future but for now please be patient and keep reviewing because I really do love reading what you all think and your support is what keeps me writing. **

**Thanks, **

**G.**


	39. The Reveal of a Sick and Twisted Mind

Artie had been at it for 5 hours so far. Every unknown number on that call history only gave a dead end to a telemarketer. It was now close to midnight and he was getting frustrated. Usually a task like this only took him 2 hours but this was different. It was possible that the person who called was a danger to him and all of his friends. He needed to find out who it was and where this guy was, to get rid of him.

It was at that moment he noticed something in the final unknown number on the list. The last four numbers were Rachel's birthday 1218. He typed in the number into the phone search system on his laptop and there it was. The number was registered to a Noah Puckerman sr. the only problem was that there was no address. He quickly grabbed his cell and called Finn. He waited 3 rings until Finn answered.

"Yea Artie, What happened" Finn asks in a sleepy voice

"Sorry to wake you up Finn but I found out who made the call on the phone you were sending me" Artie says

"Is it who I think it is?" Finn questions

"Yea, completely. The only thing is that there is no address registered" Artie tells him

"That we can figure out later on. For now get some sleep, and Artie thanks for doing all the tough parts or this mission we couldn't do it without you" Finn says

"You had my back in high school, it's the least I could do. But we'll talk in the morning" Artie says then hangs up.

In an apartment in the Bronx

"You had to try and force yourself on her didn't you? You fucking idiot"

"How was I suppose to know that fucking ape was going to show up out of nowhere"

"He's her body guard Lucas. It's the guy's job to watch her. You are just lucky he didn't shoot you"

"Yeah well now we have to worry about Goolsby finding out about this" Lucas says

"We, if I recall you were the one not me dear brother"

"Seriously Harmony?" Lucas asks

"You dug your hole not me. Better be prepared for when Goolsby finds out" Harmony tells her brother

"I'm a dead man" Lucas says

"I told you she wouldn't fall for you but do you ever listen? No. Now look at the mess you are in. Dad isn't going to be happy" Harmony says

"Yea well he shouldn't complain after we got him out of his mess" Lucas says

"Well he's already pissed that the men he sent to do a job failed so be ready for how pissed he'll be when he finds out you're fucking up his plan over a girl who obviously wants nothing with you" Harmony says leaving the living room and heading to her room.

"I swear that Sophia Corcoran is going to be mine. Even if I have to kill her apes and her father to get her" Lucas says to himself

The next morning at Rachel's apartment, Puck was already up and on his way out to do his morning routine. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Quinn standing there and wearing workout clothes.

"Um-hey Q" Puck says surprised

"I was wondering if I could workout with you" Quinn says with a hopeful smile

"Are you sure? I mean it could be boring" Puck says

"I don't mind" Quinn says

"Ok then, so you know I don't take the elevator to get to the gym in this place" he warns

"That's fine" she says with a big smile

Back in Rachel's room, Rachel was still asleep and had her head on Finn's chest while her arms were both around his waist. In normal circumstances she would be up already but she has been really tired lately. So instead of her waking up, Finn was just staring down at his beautiful girlfriend. He realy had no idea how long he'd been awake but he didn't care. All he cared about was keeping her safe. She is his entire world and now the she's pregnant with his child she has become his entire universe. He still found it unbelievable that out of all the guys in the world she loved him, Finn Hudson the goofy, clumsy, sometimes clueless but protective oaf whose best trait was probably his drumming skills.

"I love you so much Rachel" he whispers before pressing a gentle kiss on the top of her head

"I love you more" She says with her eyes closed and hugging him tighter.

"I thought you were sleeping" he says passing a hand through her hair

"Woke up the same time you did. I just didn't want to leave this bed or my comfy Finny bear" she says kissing his chest

"Well your comfy Finny didn't mean to wake you up" he says hugging her

"You didn't, now I think you need to do one more important thing to completely wake me up" she says with her eyes still closed

"Your right sleeping beauty" he says smiling and lowering his head to give her a tender kiss

"I have to admit you are the perfect prince Charming" she says smiling and opening her eyes to look at him

"I'm clumsy not prince charming babe" he says

"You're my prince charming" she says sitting up and giving him another kiss

"If that is what you want, then that's what I am" he says smiling and showing his dimples

"Definitely" she says smiling

"Good, now babe we have to get out of bed you know" he says

"Yea I know I'm just going to call Artie can you handle breakfast?" she asks looking at him

"Sure, you want the usual?" he asks

"Yep" she nods and watches Finn leave the room in his basketball shorts.

Taking her phone she dials Artie's number and waits for an answer

"Good morning Rachel" Artie says answering his phone

"Hi Artie, I was wondering if you could do me a favor and run a background check on Lucas Taylor" she says

"I was wondering when you would ask me that. Give me a minute to look it up" he says opening his laptop and opening his search program. "You said Taylor correct?"

"Yea" she answers

"Ok well it looks like the guy has some very big restraining orders form a long list of woman" he says

"Does it say for what reasons?" she asks

"Yea, it says here one was for stalking, and he has one that says for attemped rape. He was arrested for that one too but was let go because he was minor when that happened. Oh here is something you might find interesting, he visited Lima Ohio prison about 3 weeks ago and supposedly went to see a relative his father" he says

"Does it say the name?" she asks

"Yea and you aren't going to believe it but it's Noah Puckerman Sr. and Lucas'full name is Lucas Puckerman Taylor it looks like being obsessed with you runs in the family" Artie says

"I find no humor in that Artie but thanks for doing this do you think you can email me those files I have a feeling I'm going to visit my father today and it isn't going to be a very happy visit" she says

"You got it and good luck" he says then hangs up

Rachel walks out of her room and sees Finn cooking breakfast. She knows she should tell him what Artie just found out for her but she didn't know how to tell him exactly. Then she remembered what Finn had told her the day before. Goolsby was going to receive the video of Lucas sexually harassing her. All she had to do was show Goolsby the background check. She also needed to tell her brother that he had half siblings from hell. But first she'll deal with Finn.

"Finn are you almost done?" she asks sitting on the stool in front of the kitchen counter

"Yea just waiting on the toast babe. Is everything ok?" he asks

"Um-sort of. Artie just found out some very important information" she says

"What type of information?" he asks placing her food in front of her

"Well I had him do a background check on Lucas and um-it's pretty big" she says biting her bottom lip

"How big are we talking?" he asks with a raised eyebrow

"Big like him and Harmony are Puckerman sr.'s kids and it is possible that the bastard is out of jail because of them" she says closing her eyes afraid of what Finn might do

"You still want me to not kill the sick bastard? Or in this case bastards" he says clenching his fist over the counter

"I was hoping we could let Goolsby handle Lucas" she says opening one of her eyes slowly

"Or I could get my hands on him and torture him till he tells me where to find his sick and twisted father" he says with anger

"Let Goolsby handle the little sick fuck and you can have the big one please" she says holding his clenched fist

"Fine, so are we going to visit your daddy today?" he asks

"Yep, that is the plan and hopefully the date from hell gets cancelled" Rachel says

* * *

**I know it took me a long time to post this Chapter but I am really sorry to have you wait so long. I promise to post another one later today and also post a couple chapters for my other story Too Close. **

**I hope you all like this chapter and please review because I love knowing what you all think.**


	40. Say Hello to Deadly Daddy

It was now 10 am and Rachel had gotten Finn, Puck, and Kurt to all agree on taking her to her father's company. Normally she wouldn't even want to step foot there but it was important that she go today. They were all standing outside of the huge building and looked up.

"You sure about this?" Puck asks

"Absolutely, those crazy twins are not going to get near me" Rachel says

"Then let's go, Goolsby should be waiting" Finn says

And with that Said Rachel walks forward and Puck and Finn are right behind her.

On the 34th floor, Goolsby was at his desk looking over some papers when he heard his phone beep, indicating that he had received a new message. He didn't pay attention to it and continued to look over the papers. When his office phone rang he immediately picked it up and was informed by his secretary that his daughter had arrived with her two body guards. Now a second later he dropped everything he was doing and opened his office door to let them in.

"Sophia what a nice surprise. What brings you to the company today? I thought you were having a shopping day" Goolsby says

"Yea I know, but instead I came here because I need to speak with you" Rachel says a bit worried

"Ok what about" Goolsby says taking a seat in his chair

"It's about Lucas" she says nervously

"Alright" He says raising an eyebrow

"Yesterday when I went out to lunch with some of my friends and Sam, Lucas tagged along and um when I was left alone with him for about 2 minutes he started to force himself on me" Rachel says biting her lip due to the fact that she had no idea how Goolsby will react.

"Lucas did what?" Goolsby shouts scaring Rachel

"He-he felt me up, and he had me cornered on a wall" she says while starting to cry a little

"Where the hell were you two idiots when this happened?" Goolsby says pissed off at Finn and Puck

"I actually got him off of her before he tried anything else, we were getting some sodas when I noticed Sophia was nowhere to be found, and when I did find her the sad excuse of a man was about to rip her pants off until I got behind him and pointed my gun to his head" Finn says

"Did you kill him?" Goolsby asks still pissed

"No sir, I just beat the living shit out of him" Finn answers

"You should have shot him right in the head" Goolsby says

"I told him not too, I told him you would handle Lucas" Rachel says looking at Goolsby who was really pissed off

"Oh I'll take care of it alright is there anything else?" Goolsby asks

"Yes, After the incident I had a friend of mine run a back ground check on Lucas and un it's not very pretty" she says

"Email it to me" Goolsby says

At that Rachel takes out her phone and forwards the Email with the back ground check to Goolsby.

"Christopher job well done for getting to my daughter in time, just next time don't leave her alone" Goolsby warns

"Yes sir, I'd never live with myself if anything happened to her" Finn says

At that moment Goolsby's phone beeps again signaling another message

"All done" Rachel says putting her phone away

"You three stay here" Goolsby orders while grabbing his phone and viewing the two messages "Sophia did you see anyone record what happened?" he asks

"N-no why?" Rachel asks knowing that her brother was the one who recorded it

"Because there is a video proving what you just told me in my inbox" Goolsby says not looking away from his phone screen

"So what is going to happen sir?" Puck says for the first time

"My men are going to take care of it. Matter of Fact" Goolsby says picking up his office phone "Margret have Lucas Taylor report to my office immediately" he says into the receiver then hangs up

Not a minute later and Goolsby's office door is being opened by Lucas, whose fact was completely busted from Finn's beat down.

"You wanted to see me sir" Lucas says trying his best to keep cool with Finn and Puck there

"Lucas you look like shit, what happened to you?" Goolsby says with a menacing tone

"Um- I had an accident sir" Lucas says nervously

"Really cause I heard you got your ass handed to you by some guy for doing something you shouldn't have been doing" Goolsby states

"N-no sir" Lucas answers scared

"Really because my daughter has just told me a very interesting story and there is a video. Would you like to see it?" Goolsby say with a bit more attitude

"Exactly what was the story?" Lucas questions looking at Rachel now

Goolsby gets up a walks over to where Lucas was standing "Don't look at her, look over here' He says then grabs Lucas' neck "You listen to me you little shit , I know what you tried to do and if I find out that you get even a mile near my daughter again I will kill you" he says in a chilling voice and choking Lucas "But for now I'll let Ivan and Racco take good care of you" he says then signals Finn to open the office door revealing two very huge men "Luke meet Ivan and Racco, He is all yours boys" he says tossing Lucas into his Guards hands "and Lucas your fired" he adds then closes his office door with a slam. "Christopher, Noah if that sick Fuck gets anywhere near Sophia you shoot him understood" Goolsby orders

"Yes Sir" both boys answer

"You can leave now" Goolsby say motioning towards the door

"Um- Chris, Noah can you wait for me out side I need to talk with Dustin for a moment" Rachel says shyly. Finn and Puck just nod and leave the office

"What is it Sophia?" Goolsby asks looking at Rachel

"In the background check, it mentions Lucas' father and um, remember when I told you that my mom was killed by my step dad, well my step father is Lucas' dad. But there is actually more than just that" she says hesitating

"What else is there?" Goolsby says getting angry again

"Well that man use to Sexually abuse me as a child up until I left when I was 17" she admits making Goolsby face turn lava red with fury

"Is this man in jail?" He asks through gritted teeth

"He-he was till I found out someone let him out" she says looking at him

"I'll handle it" he says

"Thanks dad" she says hugging him for the first time and actually feeling safe knowing she has a father who is now protecting her.

"You're welcome" Goolsby says calming down and actually smiling because she finally called him dad. "Now go and do your shopping day and don't worry about that stupid dinner I was forcing you to go to, it's completely cancelled" he adds breaking the hug and opening his office door for her to leave with Finn and Puck.

In Queens Emma, Schue, and Beiste were all seated around the table with the phone on speaker

"William I need you to help the kids out with back up. Puckerman sr. is out of jail and he is definitely after Rachel. Shannon you do the same. Emma I need you to help find out how this happened"

"Leroy the kids don't want us anywhere near them and we have no clue where they are. It's as if they disappeared" Schue says

"Then find them and do as I order without them seeing you but do it" Leroy says with authority

"Yes sir" Schue and Beiste both say

"Good now get to work" Leroy orders then hangs up.


	41. Very Important Messages

In the Bronx

"What do you mean you lost him?" says a pissed off man

"We only found the phone in the trash sir"

"You listen to me you little shit, if I am found by those little fuckers I will have your head" says the man

"I understand perfectly" and with that the call goes dead

"I'm surrounded by idiots, but I swear Rachel is going to know exactly who I am" says the man

* * *

In the lower levels of the Carmel Company

"So you tried to get fresh with the boss' daughter" asks Ivan

"No-No I-I didn't" Lucas stutters of fear

"Hey Racco what do we do to liars?" Ivan asks

"We pull out a permanent tooth" Racco answers with a grin

"No-no please don't" Lucas says watching how Racco picks up a pair of pliers and walks towards him

"Now don't move, or else I'll have to pull out 3 more" Racco warns with and evil smirk

In the moment Goolsby walks into the area and hears Lucas' scream of pain

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas you have a pretty deep background my boy. 7 restraining orders, the son of a criminal who apparently has hurt two important women in my life. What should I do with you?" Goolsby asks walking around Lucas, who was tied down to chair.

"Please let me go I promise to disappear" Lucas pleads

"Oh no, where's the fun in that? I know, I'll give two choices you can tell me where to find your father or I kill you" Goolsby says

"I-I thought you said I would live if I don't go near Sophia?" Lucas says cared

"And you believed me? Ha you really are stupid. Now you either tell me where to find your father or I kill you, wait better yet I'll kill your sister" Goolsby says

"No Harmony is innocent. I'll-I'll tell you" Lucas says completely petrified.

"Good boy" Goolsby says smiling

* * *

At the loft, Artie was working with Mike on decoding the two flash drives they had. On one drive Artie was able to decode more than half, while on the drive Kurt gave him things were very difficult.

"Artie I'm almost done with Sue's drive" Mike says

"When your done print out all the files" Artie orders still decoding the Stackhouse drive

* * *

Back at Rachel's apartment Quinn, Santana, and Puck were watching T.V. while Finn and Rachel were in her room.

"So what happened?" Santana asks in a whisper

"Goolsby flipped. The guy is really taking his father role seriously. He didn't even hesitate when he had his monsters take Lucas out of the office" Puck says

"So he's taking care of Lucas?" Quinn asks

"I have a feeling that Lucas will not be coming around here unless he wants to be killed" Puck says

* * *

In Rachel's room

"Rach you haven't said a word since we left Goolsby's office. What's wrong?" Finn asks

"My father is actually protecting me" she says

"Whao did you just say your father?" he asks shocked that she called Goolsby father

"Yes I did, and he really is protecting and taking care of mean" she says looking at him

"He's probably just trying to get on your good side" Finn says

"No it's not that, when you and Noah left the office I told him about Puckerman Sr. and what he has done to me including that Lucas is his son. He immediately took control and said he would handle it and I believe him" she says

"I'll believe in the guy after I see the files on that flash drive" Finn says

At that moment Finn's phone rings and as if it were a sign it was Artie

"Yea Artie?" he answers

"Finn, Mike just finished decoding Sue's drive and you won't believe what we found out" Artie says

"Email it to me immediately" Finn order

"You got it" Artie says and hangs up

"What happened?" Rachel asks

"Mike decoded Sue's drive and it has very important information" he answers grabbing his laptop and turning it on

"So are we going to the Loft?" she asks

"No he's emailing me the files" he says logging on to his email

Once he was in, the first thing he sees is an email titled Urgent. He clicked on it and opened the attachment.

When the PDF screen opens Finn starts reading through the pages until he reaches a highlighted part

"Getting Goolsby in to the trap" he read out loud

"What does it say Finn?" Rachel asks curious to know what Sue meant by trap

"The steps taken to fool Goolsby into doing what we wanted. First we tricked him into hiring Stackhouse after he dumped Shelby. Second we had Jason gain his trust to the point he never asked questions. Then Puckerman sr. agreed to keep Shelby away by sweeping her off her feet and then I had Jason tell Goolsby that the Berry's had kidnapped her so that he could get rid of them. After that we got Goolsby to hire St. James who began the money laundering. Then Puckerman Sr. had to get rid or Corcoran but the idiot got caught and sent to jail, so I took care of his twins. From there I assembled my little death squad and began to take out every person Puckerman sr. and I added to the equation. Fortunately for me the twins were able to hack into the prison system and have their father released to finish destroying Goolsby" Finn reads

"So Lucas and Harmony released him" Rachel says

"Goolsby is being set up" Finn says in shock

"Finn we have to set things right, he's my father" Rachel says

"I know, I know" he says passing his hand through his hair

"SO what do we do?" Rachel asks

"I guess we help your father, and inform Schuester" Finn says

"Are you sure about telling Schue?" she questions

"Completely, he is the only one who can contact your dads and give them these files" Finn says

"Ok then, so we get Kurt to take us to him" Rachel says

* * *

In the lower level of the Carmel Company

"You know kid, if you weren't such a dirtbag you could have gotten my daughter but now all you are going to be is dead" Goolsby says patting Lucas' back

"What? You said if I told you where my father was you wouldn't kill me" Lucas says

"Wrong I said your sister. We changed it remember" Goolsby says

"But" Lucas says

"Ivan gag him, his voice is irritating me" Goolsby says turning his back to Lucas

"Your choice boss" Racco says

"Get the camera. Ivan take out my favorite toys" Goolsby orders

At those words Lucas' face went pale as he say Racco place a camera infront of him and then saw Ivan take out a professional knife set.

"Lets see, Lucas which one do you like the Carving knife or my machete?" Goolsby says holding a the machete to his face and making Lucas' eyes pop out from horror. "By your expression I believe the Machete is the choice. Racco start recording I think Lucas' father would love to see his son being killed in cold blood" Goolsby says pointing the blade or the item over Lucas' neck

As Rocco beings to record, Ivan turns on the sound proof system that was made for this area specifically.

"Now Mr. Puckerman, I believe we have not meet but I would like to introduce myself. I am Dustin Goolsby and I have here you Son Lucas. Say hello Lucas" He says turning to Lucas who was scared shit less. " I forgot he can't speak at the moment let me fix that" he says removing the gag " Now say hello to your father" he orders

"Da-dad I'm-I'm sorry "Lucas says at the point of tears

"Now look at that Are you going to cry Lucas because if that happens Daddy will feel bad. But here is the deal Mr. Puckerman, your son here has passed a very big boundary and as a father to your own daughter I believe you would agree with me in his punishment for sexually harassing my only daughter. So how about I get started" Goolsby says picking up the Machete and swinging it cutting off one of Lucas' legs, making him scream out in pain. "That is for the girl from L.A you almost raped." He says then takes another swing and does the same to his other leg. "That was for the 16 year old from Huston" he then picks up the Machete again and swings it over his hand cutting it off "That is for the girl in Arizona" and Goolsby keeps going cutting off a limb for every girl he has done damage to. "This one is for the girl in Miami "he says cutting off his dick "and finally" he says looking into Lucas' still breathing body "this is for my daughter your Piece of shit' and he slices Lucas' neck while holding his head still. "I hope you enjoyed watching because I know who you are and I know what you did to two of the most important women in my life. If you are smart you will stay away or else it will be you in this chair" He finishes and drops the Machete.

* * *

**I hope you liked the Chapter I know some of you have been wanting the finale part to happen for a why and well lets say I got a little excited writing it. So I hope you like it.**

**And please Review because I really really love reading what you all think. **


	42. Confronting the Handlers

In Queens Schue, Bieste,and Emma were all racking their brains to find a way to protect the kids. In Emma's mind they should just grab all of them and send them far away. For Bieste, she couldn't understand how everything turned upside down, but for Schue it was clear that all of this was Sue's work. Till today Sue was nowhere to be seen or found. It had been almost a month since anybody had seen or heard from her, in his view, and he was getting worried that the kids might not make it out alive.

"Will, we have to get tose kids out" Emma finally says

"I know but how? None of them trust us, not even Kurt and Blaine. We have no clue where they are" Schue says

"Then we find them and force them to listen" Bieste says

"And where do we start because if you haven't noticed we have nothing" Schue says

At that moment there is a knock at the door

"Are you expecting anyone?" Schue asks Emma

"No" she asnwers

"I'll get it" Bieste says walking towards the door

* * *

Outside of the door

"You better be right about this HUdson" Santana says

"It's our only way of finishing this" Finn say

"Yea well I hope you know that this could also put us in jepordy" santana says

"Tana this is out last resort, we really can't do this on our own anymore" rachel says eyeing the latina

"It looks like no one is here" Puck says

"Give it a minute" Kurt replies. And with that the door is cracked open and Bieste's eyes see half of her team standing outside the apartment door

"Coach let us in we need to speak with Schue, it's very important" Finn says

At Finn's words Bieste opens the door completely and allows them all to enter the apartment

"Shannon who was at the do" Schue starts but stops mid sentence when he sees half the team walking into the apartment

"Officer Schuester we need your help" Rachel says

"We found very important information and we need you to inform The Berrys of what we found" Finn says

"How did you" Schue starts stunned

"We can explain later. Right now we need you to look at the files we retriebed from Sue's flash drive. It is very important" Artie says

"Where are those files?" Schue asks

"In my email inbox. It has alot of things in it that can change everything" Finn says

"Alright Finn go with Emma and log into your email the rest of you follow me and explain how you got the drive and how you know about my superiors" Schue says heading to his office in the apartment

* * *

In the Bronx

"Harmony where is your brother?

"I don't know, last time I saw him he was off to work" Harmony says from her seat on the couch

"Has he called at all?"

"No dad not yet. He's probably out trying to get Sophia Corcoran's attention" Harmony says

"Sophia who?"

"Corcoran, she's Goolsby's daughter and Lucas is obssesed with her" Harmony says

"I never knew Goolsby had a daughter"

"Yea well he didn't either until recently" Harmony says

"Interesting, do you know anything else?" her father asks

"Just that her two bodygaurds are hot as fuck" Harmony says

"Harm stop talking about boys and tell me about Goolsby's daughter" he orders

"Ugh fine, she is from Lima Ohio, her mom was killed by her stepfather when she was 17, and thats about it" Harmony says

"Did she mention her mother's name?" her dad questions

"No she never did, but her bodygaurds' names are Noah and Christopher" Harmony tells him

"Well then, sweaty if you brother finally decides to show up let him know I need to speak with him" her dad says getting up and heading towards the door

"Sure dad I'll let him know" Harmony says staring at the T.V.

As he left the apartment his mind worked overdrive. "So little Rachel is Goolsby's daughter huh and my youngest son is infatuated with her. I guess I do have one smart son after all. Well Senior lets see if Lucas can actually help me out on this"

* * *

Back in Queens

"So you had Artie hack into my personal laptop and retrieve all the files in there?" Schue asks

"Yes and that's how we found out about Rachel's dads" Quinn says

"Ok and what about Puckerman Sr.?" Schue asks

"The other night I had a dinner with Goolsby and his two security heads. During the dinner the waiter handed me a note from a man at the bar. The note scared me completely, so when Finn and I got out of there, Finn had Artie check the Lima prison records and that's how we found out" Rachel explains

"Does he know where you are staying right now?" Schue asks

"Yeah, the other night 3 men were sent by him to take Rachel but Finn, Kurt and I took care of them" Puck says

"From now on you inform us of everything, Your dads are very worried about this" Schue says looking at Rachel

"Will!, get over here now" Emma calls from the living room table

"What is it?" Schue says running into the area

"Goolsby is innocent take a look" Emma says pointing at the highlighted paragraph

"Get Leroy on the phone now" Schue orders to Bieste

"Apparently Sue and Puckerman Sr. have set this entire thing, and has been using the kids to get rid of every person she has added to the equation so that her and PuckermanSr. can take control of everything the Carmel Corporation has including its political power" Emma says

"Schue your speaker" Bieste says moving the intercome over to him

"This better be important William" Leroy answers

"It is Sir, but before anything you should know you are on speaker and also Rachel and the others are here as well" Schue warns

"Rachel is there?" Leroy asks amazed

"Yes I am" Rachel answers in a harsh voice

"Oh my God, Rachel honey" Leroy starts

"Save it, this is important" Rachel says cutting Leroy off

"William what is going on?" Leroy questions

"The kids have decoded Sue's flash drive and Sir Goolsby in completely innocent" Schue says

"He tried to kill me and Hirman, how is he innocent" Leroy says in a pissed tone

"He was manipulated by Sue and Sir you won't believe this but Puckerman Senior is also a part of this" Schue says

"Where are the files from that drive?" Leroy asks immediatly after hearing Puckerman Senior

"I just sent them to you Sir" Emma says

"If what you say is true William, then I want all of you kids out of this mission immediately" Leroy orders

"What No you cant do that" Rachel yells in protest

"You will do as you are ordered Rachel" Leroy roars through the speaker

"Mr. Berry with all due respect, um we have all worked extremely hard on this and I don't think making our team pull out will help" Finn says awkwardly

"You will all do as I say and that is Final" Leroy says

"I guess you don't want the files from the other flash drive then" Puck counters

"Is it decoded?" Leroy asks curious

"Not yet but if you order us to pull out you'll never get them. You see Mr. Berry our team is made up of three important things. Skill, Knowledge, and power. Now the Knowledge is held by the ones who are working on decoding the final flash drive and if either Finn or Rachel make a call the files to that drive will all disapear. Heance the power part of our team. Now if I were you I'd reconsider your order and actually work with us if you want stop Sue and Puckerman senior" Quinn says in a diplomatic tone

"I must say, William you and Shannon have trained them well. If you all wish to continue the mission you may, but I must warn you from here on you work with William, Emma, and Shannon" Leroy says

"No problem" Finn says smirking

"William take me off speaker and pass the phone to Rachel" Leroy orders

* * *

**Hey guys I'm SOOOOO Sorry for taking so long to Update but School has had me crazy these past few weeks****. But I have finally found a way to get the Chapters up. **

**On Tuesdays and Fridays expect updates on both of my Stories. **

**Also there are only 11 chapters left in this story.**

**And remember to please review I really love knowing what you all think. and to be honest I was disapointed that I didn't get the reviews I was hoping from the last Chapter.**

**Thanks**


	43. Talks and a Video

Everything was quiet after Schue took the phone off speaker and handed it over to Rachel. In reality everyone was worried about what would happen. They all knew that Rachel wasn't very happy about having to taalk to one of the dads that left her behind, and to behonest Rachel was both still pissed and also nervous. It had been 19 years since she had last spoken to either of them and now she stood with a phone in her hands about to speak to a man she thought was dead.

"I think we should all give Rachel some privacy" Schue says

"I think I'll stay here" Finn says

"Finn, this is a family matter" Schue says sternly

"I'm not leaving her alone" Finn counters

"Mr. Schue let him stay he has reason to be with her right now" Kurt says

"Schue looks at both Finn and Rachel and notices how Rachel is biting her bottom lip due to nerves "Alright then" he says walking towards his office with the others.

On the phone

"Rachel sweetheart, I'm so sorry I never told you sooner. Your daddy and I thought we were protecting you" Leroy says

"Protecting me? Do you even have an idea of what I went through while growing up? No because you weren't there. None of you were" she says through frustrated tears

"Rachel we had no idea that man was doing what he did to you" Leroy states

"Oh really? because I'm sure before Shelby died, she must have mentioned him to you. You could have done a background check on him but I guess you were too pre-occuppied trying to get back at my biological father for trying to kill you after he was manipulated to think you had kidnapped my mother" Rachel says pissed

"we never thought it would be necessary" Leroy says

"You know what, Goolsby has been more of a father to me then you or Hiram put together. Do you that today I was at his office because his head of security Lucas harassed me yesturday and on top of that he is puckerman sr.'s other son, and to protect me Goolsby immediately took control of everything and has put extra security because he is worried about me. Unlike you and Hiram who just left me thinking I lost my to dads" Rachel says bitterly

"Rachel please understand we had no idea until the day of Shelby's funeral" Leroy says

"And even after that you still decided to continue your pay back. Well Leroy at least I know where I stand with you and Hiram. One thing you won't have to worry about is ever meeting my child, you can be certain of that" Rachel says then hangs up.

"Rach you shouldn't have done that" Finn says bevding in front of her and looking at her tear filled face

"I know but how can I forgive them for not being there. I needed them and they were just plotting on how to get back at Goolsby" she says crying

"They thought they were protecting you" Finn says trying to console her

"We won't be like them right?" Rachel asks looking up at Finn

"I'm never planning on leaving our kid's side. Shit he or she is going to be sick of me by age one" Finn says trying to make Rachel smile

"Our kid is going to love you the same way I do" she says kissing him

"And so you know I know that we are going to be in every moment of our child's life" he says kissing her forehead

* * *

In the lower level of the Carmel Company

"What do we do with the body sir?" Racco asks

"Butcher it and feed my Rotwillers" Goolsby orders

"Anything else you need sir?" Ivan asks

"Yes, find his sister" Goolsby says

"Are we going to take care of her as well?" Racco asks

"No her I'm going to have for an honest chat. I think it is time Harmony found out all of her father and brother's history" Goolsby says

"Yes sir. Where do we take her when we find her?" Ivan asks

"The Estate" Goolsby says then leaves

* * *

It was now past midnight and Harmony was finding it odd that her brother had not even called once today. Ahe was a bit panicked because she remembered what Lucas told her about Goolsby finding out about what he had almost done to SOphia. she was about to dial 911 when a knock on the door stopped her. She went over to open the door and was met with two enourmous men.

"Harmony Taylor"

"Yea, may I help you" Harmony says

"You need to come with us"

"And why is that?" She asks with attitude

"Mr. goolsby asked us to escort you to his Estate at this moment"

"It is past midnight" she says

"We are aware Miss, but he says it is urgent"

"Fine let me grab some clothes and my tooth brush" Harmony says going to her room

"Racco leave the DVD on the player" Ivan says

As Racco does what Ivan told him, Harmony yeels from her room " Do you have any idea if my brother is with him"

"No ma'am we saw him leave the company hours ago after Mr. Goolsby fired hom for doing something inappropriate" Ivan answers

"I guess Lucas is at a bar then" Harmony says going back to where Ivan and Racco are

"Ready to go Miss?" Racco asks

"Sure I guess if Goolsby sent for me it must be important" Harmony says

* * *

In Los Angeles, Leroy had informed both Shelby and Hiram about his talk with Rachel over the phone

"So she said Goolsby is going to handle Puckerman Sr.?" Hiram asks

"Apparently so. She says he has put every means of protection after he found out what puckerman Sr. did to her" Leroy says

"If Goolsby is good at one thing, it's at protecting the ones he loves" Shelby says

"How are you so sure?" Hiram questions

"Because after he broke up with me he still had someone protect me from far, until Noah Eugene Puckerman came into my life and ruined my daughters own life" Shelby says

"Se we can be at ease with Goolsby protecting Rachel?" Hiram asks

"Definately, especially since she is his daughter and he would do anything for her even murder" shelby states

"Then I guess we focus on Sue and Eugene" Leroy says

"I say we use Goolsby to get them. I mean he is already after Eugene for what he did to Rachel and for what he thinks happened to me. Because I doubt that Rachel wouldn't mention that to him if she told him the entire story" Shelby says

"We could do that, but how?" Hiram asks

"Lets see what the kids come up with, they might have an idea" Shelby says

"Fine, but Shelby you're heading to New York" Leroy orders

"I'll start packing, and don't worry I'll do everything it takes to take care of our daughter this time" Shelby says then walks away

* * *

Back in the Bronx, Puckerman Sr. was walking into the apartment his twins share

"Harm, I'm back" he calls out, but receives no answer.

"Lucas you here?" he yells, still no answer

He walks to his doughter's room and finds it empty. "That's wierd she is always here at this time. Unlike Lucas who is always out. Maybe she actually went out for once" he says to himself and fails to notice the note Harmony had left for him saying she was with Goolsby.

As he walks back to the living room he turns on the T.V. and decides to finish watching the DVD he was watching earlier in the day.

When he turns on the player what he saw was not his movie but Goolsby slicing Lucas' neck and killing him in cold blood.

"If I ever find you you're nect Mother Fucker" says Goolsby's voice from the video while he drops Lucas' life less body to the concrete floor

* * *

**Also there are only 10 chapters left in this story. Hope you guys liked the Chapter.**

**And remember to please review I really love knowing what you all think. **

**Thanks**


	44. Two Choices

It was Finally Saturday, the day before Goolsby's party. Rachel was still a bit out of herself after speaking with Leroy for the first time after a good 19 years. Finn was doing his best to help her reason with what had happened but was stuck on how to fully convince her. The others had all decided not to even mention that situation and talked about something else.

Santana wanted Brittney safe after finally seeing how dangerous everything had gotten so she had convinced her to go and stay with Schuester. Sam had tried to do the Same with Mercedes, since he really cared for her, but that didn't go well. As for the moment the plan was that Bieste, Artie and Mercedes took care of Survallience, while Tina, Mike and Sam had back duty. Quinn, Blaine, Kurt and Santana di filed work; and Shuester was now the head of the operation, so that Leroy could recieve any new information.

What was not clear was what was the mission about now. After getting the files from the flash drive, it was hard to know what had to be done. When they started it was clear take down Goolsby by all means necessary, but now it was different. Goolsby wasn't who they should be going after anymore. No one knew how to make a decission but to Rachel it was even harder. She didn't want to lie to Goolsby anymore but if she told him the truth she was afriad what would happen. She knew it was dangerous to even tell him but she wanted to tell him her real name and also try to inform him of the manipulation that had occured but she also had to think of Finn and her unborn child.

She was stuck in a really hard place. It wasn't a win-win situation at this moment. If Finn found out about what she was thinking, she knew he wouldn't be happy and she was really scared about what Goolsby would do if she actually told him. at these times she really wished shelby was around. Her mom always knew how to help her with tough choices. Like when she didn't know how to act around Finn when they were younger. Her mom had told her to just be herself and it would be alright. Her mom was right about that and now Finn is with her and is the father of her baby.

* * *

At JFK, Flight 789 from Los Angeles had just landed and Shelby Corcoran was walking out of her plane. As she walked out of the airport she spotted a taxi and got in.

"Where to Miss?" the driver asked

"6783 Hampton St." She answered

"The Goolsby Estate?" the driver asks

"Yes and if you get me there in less than 2 hours you'll get 300 dollars" she says

"You got it ma'am" the driver says and drives off

* * *

In the Bronx

"He fucking killed him"

"Puckerman calm down. Goolsby is going to down either way. Remember my death squad is on it and after that we kill them all. There are only 8 of them left any way"

"Sue it wasmy Son, and now my daughter is missing as well" Puckerman Sr. shouts

"She can handle herself. She is smarter than the boy ever was. now focus we are very close to finishing this and running all of Goolsby's Glory" Sue says

"That's where you're wrong. It turns out Goolsby has a daughter and she will recieve everything when he is gone" Puckerman Sr. says

"She'll be dead too. All we worry about is that party tomorrow night" Sue says and hangs up.

"Where the hell are you Harmony" Puckerman Sr. says to himself

* * *

At the Goolsby Estate

"Miss Taylor, Mr. Goolsby is in his office down stairs. He says he is truely sorry for not talking with you last night. He decided it would be best to talk after a goodnights rest" said the house keeper

"Thank you. I will be right down" Harmony says finishing her makeup

In the office down stairs Goolsby had Ivan and Rocco standing at each side behind his desk while he looked out the huge window that gave view to the olympic sized pool in the back of the mansion. A knock was heard on the door.

"Enter" Goolsby says

"Dustin, you wanted to see me?" Harmony says poking her head in

"Harmony, yes. I'm sorry for bringing you here so late last night but it was urgent. You look lovely" Goolsby says standing up and looking at her

"Thank you. Um may I ask what is so important that we could talk about at the company" Harmony asks a little uneasy

"Your brother" Gools by says

"Lu-Lucas?" Harmony asks a bit surprised

"did you know that he has multiple restraining orders by different women" Goolsby asks looking at Harmony

"I-I thought he had a couple" Harmony says honestly

"Do you know why he has them?" Goolsby questions

"Not entirely. Why is Lucas arrested?" Harmony asks with concern

"No Harmony, your brother is dead" Goolsby says coldly

"De-dead?" Harmony says with a pale face

"Yes dead. You see yesturday he went into the office and I was informed that he had done something very inappropriate. When I found out I fired him and had Racco and Ivan here escort him out of the office building. From there I did not know anything else from him until I got a call from the police station last night telling me that they found one of my employees dead in an ally way. when I asked them to identify him they said his id said Lucas Taylor" Goolsby says

"DO they know who killed him?" Harmony says

"The police don't but Yesturday after I had fired your brother SOphia came into the office and showed me something that had me very concerned. It turns out your father Noah Eugene Puckerman was left out of prison and he is the man who had killed Sophia's mother, and it turns out now he is after her. I was became even more concerned after the police call because your brother was trying to gain my daughters affection and I hate to think that your own father would kill you brother" goolsby says

Harmony only stays quiet. Her aunt ?Sue had told her that her father was framed for something he didn't do and that her and Lucas needed to help release him to finish a very important job, but when they finally let him out all he did was focus on one thing, a girl.

"If you don't believe me I have the files right here. And from what I'm told your father is practically stalking my daughter at this moment" Goolsby adds

"I believe you" Harmony says looking at the file folder

"Are you sure? this if your father we are talking about" Goolsby says faking concern

"Yes. My father has been completely obsessed with a girl ever since he arrived to New York. I never knew her name because he would never mention it but everytime he was never able to get to her he would turn completely insane" Harmony says

"I see. well Harmony I am going to give you two choices here. You can help me protect my daughter and for doing so I will personally take care of all your future needs or you can leave here now and disappear with out recieving any time of future support from me" Goolsby says

"If I help you what will happen to my father?" she asks

"Safest bet is that, the police will handle him but there is also the part of him disappearing and continuing to harass my daughter" goolsby says

"I'll help you with locating him, but I'm not doing it because of your daughter, I'm doing for Lucas. He didn't deserve to be murdered" Harmony says

"Fair enough, Have Enrique take you into town to buy extra clothes and a dress for tomorrow night" Goolsby orders and watches Harmony leave his office

"Sir are you really going to bring the police into this?" Racco asks

"No, but she doesn't need to know that. Come tomorrow her father will be a figment of the imagination" Goolsby says

"So we are taking care of him?" Ivan asks

"I have a feeling that Puckerman is going to want to get his hands on my daughter so he will stupidly show up here, and when he does you both will grab him and take him down to the celler. Before your kill him you wait for me to get there understood?" Goolsby says

"Yes Sir" Both men say

* * *

**I decided that I should post another Chapter today so enjoy**

**Also there are only 9 chapters left in this story. Hope you guys liked the Chapter.**

**And remember to please review I really love knowing what you all think. **

**Thanks**


	45. Preparing for the Final Phase

Everyone had gotten together at Schuester and Emma's apartment in Queens. It was 10 am and they were discussing how to handle Goolsby's party tomorrow night.

"Alright we know Rachel, Puck, and Finn have no problem getting in. How will the rest of you get in?" Schue asks

"I'm allowed to add to the guest list" Rachel says

"Ok then so how will we play this out" Bieste asks

"Well Rachel had suggested that Some of us could be servers during this event" Tina says

"That sounds great, but we will need some of you observing the grounds. I know for a fact that if Sue wants to destroy Goolsby, she will be there" Schue says

"Yea and so will the death twins and Puck's father" Sam states

"Lucas was fired, I doubt he will show up" Rachel says

"Either way he is Harmony's brother, he will be there" Finn sayshue says

"Hold on, Lucas and Harmony the ones who let Puck's father free?" Schue asks

"Yep, it looks like Sue had them go into Goolsby's corporation to control security" Finn answers

"Alright here is the deal, Quinn, Santana, and Sam you go as Rachel's guest" Schue says

"And the rest of us?" Kurt asks

"Mike you and Blaine need to be guards at the party. Rachel can you make that happen?" Schue says

"Yes I can I just need to talk to Goolsby" she answers

"Good, the rest of you will go in when needed" Schue says

* * *

In the Goolsby Estate

"May I help you ma'am" says the doorman

"Yes I am looking for Dustin is he around?"

"Certainly, may I have your name so I can announce you" the man says

"Um- just let him know that it is an old friend"

"Alright then, one moment please, while I inform him" the man says then walks awys

"Goolsby sure has come a long way since we broke up. To bad all of this glory is from manipulation and lies done by Sue and that bastard of Puckerman Sr."

In Goolsby's office he was reviewing some papers from the company when his door is opened

"Im sorry to interrupt Mr. Goolsby, but there is a beautiful woman looking for you at the enterance" says the man

"Ericson how many times must I tell you to call me Dustin, you are practically my father, and did she say her name?" Goolsby asks

"No sir, she just said she was an old friend" Ericson replies

"Well then let's go and see who this old friend is" Goolsby says getting up and exiting his office and completely forgetting the papers on his desk

As Goolsby made his way to his house enterance he wondered who could be here. He didn't have mush friends and the only person who it could be was dead. so he was curious to know who it was. When he reached the enterance he saw her back so he was still clueless.

"Excuse me Miss, you wanted to see me" Goolsby says, and when she turned around he turned pale

"Hi Dustin, it's been a long time" she says

Goolsby couldn't respond

"Well aren't you going to say hi?" she asks him

"She-Shelby?" Goolsby says with a stutter

"The one and only. You look like you've seen a ghost" she says

"Um- Ericson have David take her bags to one of the guest rooms. Shelby follow me" Goolsby says getting back to reality

"Yes sir" Ericson says

"I'm not staying" Shelby says

"FOllow me now" Goolsby says looking at her then walks towards his office

Once Shelby entered after him, Goolsby closed the door and took in a breath

"You're suppose to be dead" he states

"Who told you that?" Shelby asks innocently

"Our daughter Sophia" he says

"WHo? Oh you mean Rachel" She says

"No SOphia" Goolsby repeats

"Her name is Rachel, Dustin" Shelby says

"WHat?' he asks confused

"SOphia is the name our daughter used to get close to you. Her real name is Rachel Barbra Berry" Shelby tells him

"Berry as in the men who kidnapped you?" Goolsby asks getting mad

"No, I was never kidnapped, who told you that?" she questions

"Stackhouse my associate" Goolsby answers

"He lied. I was never kidnapped Dustin. The Berry men actually took care of me while I was pregnant and helped me get my life back together after you dumped us" she says

"I never knew you were pregnant" He argues

"I tried to tell you that day but you just left after you broke up with me" she says

"And I sorry for doing that but you never told our daughter about me and you also put her in danger with that husband of yours" he says

"I know and that is why I told her to come to New York before she graduated high school" Shelby says

"Then why did she tell me you died" He asks

"Because that is what happened. I knew she wouldn't leave with me still with that man so I faked my death. The night of her Graduation I let her go out with her friends and step brother Noah"

"Wait Noah?" Goolsby interrupts

"Yes Noah, the one you have as her body gausrd" Shelby says

"He's the bastards son?" Goolsby asks with anger

"Yes but Noah is not like his father he actually protected her and is syill protecting her just like Finn" Shelby says

"Who is Finn?" Goolsby asks

"Let me finish explaining and then I will name all our daughter's friends" shelby says

"Yes, sorry" Goolsby says

"Alright, as I was saying, Rachel and Noah went out with their friends that night and Puckerman Sr. was furious because she had gone out. I had found out what he was doing to her a few days before because FInn and Noah Jr. had informed me , so I took advantage that he was furious and confronted him. I let him beat me around a bit and then when he turned around I hit him square on the head. I knew that the kids wouldn't get back until the next day so since the bastard was completely knocked out I left the house paid a morgue to give me a Jane Doe, then I dressed her in my bloody close laid her on the living room floor and put a knife in the mans hand then left. The police didn't do any deep investigating because when the kids got home Noah called the police while Finn fought off Sr. , who was trying to grab Rachel and run" Shelby says

"SO you faked you death so our daughter could leave and get away from that horrible place?" Goolsby asks

"Yes, when the police arrested him Noah and Finn also informed them of what he had been doing to Rachel" Shelby adds

"Why are you here now then? Rachel thinks you are dead" goolsby says

"I know, but I am here because of you. And you really need to look at these files" Shelby says handing him the files from Sue's drive

"What are they?" goolsby asks

"Those files are what will keep you out of jail and also alive. Sue Sylvester and Sr. have been manipulating you for years. They have been using your company as a cover for political power and global crime" Shelby says

"That can't be possible" Goolsby says

"It is and that is what they are doing. You are their cover and if you get caught or killed they have a away to take control" Shelby says

"Oh my god, Rachel" Goolsby says

"What happened with Rachel?" Shelby asks

"I've publicly stated that she is my successor" Goolsby says

"You fucking idiot you just put her in more danger than she already is in" Shelby states

"What danger?" Goolsby asks

"Rachel got close to you as a mission assignment given to her by Sue. She didn't know you are her father till the day you found out. since then her and her friends have been on a death list while trying to bring you and Sue down up until her friends discovered these files. And now you put her in triple the danger." Shelby says

"Shit!" Goolsby shouts

"Dustin we have to work together to keep her safe. My superiors and I can only do so much but this is getting out of hand" she states

"What do you need?" He asks

"TOmorrow night this place has to be fully gaurded. I talking full protection. I know that Sue and Sr. will be here and they won't be alone. Rachel and her friends are trained to kill so they can also help but we can not let Sue get to you and we deffinatly can not let Sr. get any where near Rachel" Shelby says

"I understand. Will you be here tomorrow night also?" he asks

"Yes, I started this 22 years ago and I am going to be the one to finish it" Shelby states

"Wait you dated me because of a mission?" he asks

"No I dated you because I liked you, unfortunately after I started the mission, I fell in love and got pregnant" shelby says truthfully.

* * *

**Alright there is the new Chapter I hope you like it I know it isn't as exciting but it is important. The next Chapter you will like though**

**Now there are only 8 Chapters left.**

**Remember to please review I really love knowing what you all think.**

**Thanks**


	46. New Surprises

**With all the Sadness and possible anger going around about the whole break up episode I decided to put in a happy Chapter from my story I hope you like it.**

* * *

At the Queens apartment everyone was talking about the new plan until Bieste came up next to Artie

"Artie come with me for a moment" she says walking towards Schue's small office

As Artie followed, Sam leans towards Mike

"I wonder what that's about" he says in a low voice

Inside Schue's office Bieste closes the door once Artie entered, then turned to him

"What's up Coach" he asks

"I got good news kid. Remember when we went to the doctor a few weeks ago?" she asks

"um yea why?" Artie asks

"well it turns out that the doctor can operate" she tells him smiling

"Really when?" he asks

"Well it will have to be today at 3. It's the only time he had open" Bieste explains

"Coach but what about the mission tomorrow? the team needs me" Artie says

"The Doc will have you on your feet by 6 tomorrow night. It turns out he has some thing that accelerates the process, but we have to leave now if we want to be there on time" she says

Let's go then" Artie says wheeling towards the office door and then to the apartment entrance

"Hey Artie where you going?" Sam asks

"Bieste needs me to help her with some technical stuff I'll you guys later" he says heading out and being followed by Bieste.

"Um- Schue if we're done can we go too?" Puck asks

"Oh yeah sorry just remember to be ready tomorrow night by 7. those who leave with Rachel you have till 8" Schue says

As they all headed out they said bye to Emma, Schue and Brittney who was sitting out of the final phase.

Once they were out side Sam was the first to speak

"So what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Actually I-um already have some plans. Rachel would you like to join me for lunch?" Finn asks

"Oh I know what that means, everyone stay away from Berry's apartment" Santana jokes

"Actually Finn just gave me an idea. Why don't we all spend time with the ones we care about the most?" Kurt says

"Because the one person I care about is not allowed out of this building" Santana says with a pissed tone

"Tana you can come with us" Mercedes says

"Fine but no funny business. We have a crazy day tomorrow" Santana warns

"We know Santana. Now I'll see you all tomorrow" Finn says taking Rachel's hand and heading to the subway

"Well since they left I'm going too. Quinn you want to come?" Puck asks

"Um I guess. Sure" she says agreeing and walking away with Puck.

"Blaine and I are going too. Talk to you later" Kurt says taking Blaine's hand and walking away

"Well it's just us Five them. Any one up for Pizza?" Mike asks

"Sure why not" Santana says

"Where should we go?" Tina asks

"There a place on Queen Blvd" Sam says

"Alright then, lets go" Mercedes says leading them to the bus stop

* * *

Finn and Rachel were on the train heading back to Manhattan

"So where are we going for lunch?" she asks

"I was thinking about taking you to that restaurant you like so much and then maybe if you want we could walk around Central Park" he says hopefully

"That sounds perfect" she says smiling and leaning her head on his shoulder

Back in Queens Puck and Queen had walked for a while then took a taxi towards Queens Center Mall.

"So what do you want to eat?" Puck asks

"Can we go and eat at T.G.I Fridayds down the street?" she asks

"Yea, what ever you want" Puck says taking her hand and walking towards the restaurant

As they walked in they were greeted by the hostess and then led to a table close to the back.

"So um-we never finished talking about Beth" Puck says

"I know and I really want to know why you never told me that you called my parents every year on her birthday" Quinn says

"I never told you because I didn't want you to get depressed again. I still remember how you were when you got here after leaving her behind" Puck says

"How-how is she?" Quinn asks worried

"She sounds just like you. Your mom passed her the Phone when I called this year, and I swear that I was about to cry" he admits

"She-she sound like me?" Quinn asks almost in tears

"Yea and your mom said that Beth asks about us all the time" he says holding her hand

"I should have never left her" Quinn says

"Hey I left too, but all we can do now is finish this last job and get back to our daughter" Puck says cleaning a tear from Quinn's eyes

"Why are you being so sweet about this? you should be furious for what I did" Quinn says

"Q if I hadn't left in the first place neither of us would be like this" he says

"Is that the only reason?' she asks looking in his eyes

"No, Quinn I can't be mad at you about this because I'm still in love with you" he admits not breaking eye contact

* * *

At the Hospital Bieste was in the waiting room. It had been 2 hours since Artie went into surgery and she was nervous. To her Artie was the son she never got to have and she'd do anything for that kid.

At that moment she sees the doctor walk through the doors and approach her.

"Is he ok?" Bieste asks worried

"He is perfectly fine Shannon. The operation had no complications and he is now in the accelerated healing process I told you about" the doctor states

"How long does he have to be in there?" Bieste asks

"Just until tomorrow morning and from there we'll see what else is needed. Now go and get some rest ok, Artie is going to be just fine" the doctor says then leaves

* * *

With Kurt and Blaine

"DO you think Finn asked her yet?" Blaine asks

"He better have because I am not decorating this entire room with flowers and candles for nothing" Kurt says

"What if she says No?" Blaine asks

"If she says No I will really slap the shit out of her. But I have a feeling she'll say yes" Kurt says

"But how a.." Blaine starts

"Blaine, she will say yes ok. That girl has been dangerously in love with my brother for years. I can't remember a day when we were 11 that she did not mention how cute Finn was. She will say yes and we have 20 minutes to finish this and get the hell out" Kurt says

* * *

It was 7p.m. and Finn and Rachel were walking hand in hand through Central Park. their lunch had been amazing and being the gentleman Finn is, he paid for everything they have done. After they had finished eating they took a taxi to Central park and since 5:30 they have been walking around and enjoying the view. They were now finishing up the ice cream he had brought them when Rachel finally spoke again.

"Finn this has been perfect" she says

"Yea it has. Not bad for our first date" he says holding her hand in his

"This isn't our first date" she says

"Yea it is. It's the first time since we got together that we have gone out alone" Finn points out

"Oh my God, you're right" Rachel says shocked

"It's ok though" he says stopping in the middle of bow bridge

"Finn why did you stop walking?" Rachel asks looking up at him

"Rachel, I love you" he starts

"I love you too" she says

"No, let me finish. I love you, I spend every second of my day thinking of you. even when your right next to me I have you on my mind. I sleep at night dreaming of being with you forever and I can't even imagine a day in my past present or future where you aren't there" Finn says

"Finn what are you getting at?" She asks nervous

"What I'm getting at is that after finding out that I'm going to be a father, I love you even more and now I just don't think about my future with you but I think and dream about my future with you and our baby. Rachel we are going to be a family and what I'm trying to say here is" he says getting down on one knee

"Oh my God" she says covering her mouth

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asks taking out a black box and opening it, revealing a 16 carat diamond ring that was shaped like a heart.

* * *

**Alright there is the new Chapter I hope you like it I know it isn't as exciting but it is important. The next Chapter you will like though**

**Now there are only 7 Chapters left.**

**Remember to please review I really love knowing what you all think.**

**Thanks**


	47. Note

**Hey guys,**

**Well I have the rest of this story finished but I'm kind of felling that some of you guys aren't liking the new chapters. **

**I know I said I am going to finish the story but I don't really know if you guys want me to continue. **

**So if you guys want the rest of the story let me know in the reviews. **

**Thanks for all the support I really do appreciate it. **

**G.**


	48. The Night and Morning Before

**Ok well I guess I'm going to finish this story and if you guys are still liking it when it's done I'll start posting the sequel. **

**I hope you like this next chapter because I took me a really long time to write it. **

**Also be warned that I tried my best at making this a romantic Chapter. **

* * *

****Finn was still on one knee and holding the ring box open.

"Rachel" Finn says looking up at her eyes

"Are-are you serious?" She asks

"Completely" he says with certainty

"Finn we're only 22 years old" she states

"I know that" he says still on one knee

"Are you just doing this because I'm pregnant?" she questions

"What? No" he says standing up to his full height "Rachel, I'm doing this because I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my wife" he explains holding her face in his hands

"SO this has nothing to do with me being pregnant?" she asks again

"No, this is al because I love you" he says looking into her eyes "You being pregnant is just a bonus" he adds smiling at her

"Then I suggest you get back down on one knee and ask me again" she says smiling

Smiling like a fool Finn got back down on one knee and looked up at her " Rachel Barbra Berry, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? he asks for a second time that night

"Yes" Rachel replies nodding her head and showing the biggest smile to every grace her face

Finn took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger, then got up and gave her a passionate kiss, while spinning her around in the air.

* * *

It was 8 p.m. and Sam Mercedes, Mike, Tina, and Santana were all at the loft, while Puck and Quinn had decided to stay around Queens for the night.

Kurt and Blaine had finished in Rachel's apartment and were now in Blaine's apartment watching T.V.

"They should be heading back by now right?" Blaine asks

"Yes they should now shh" Kurt says raising the volume on the T.V.

Finn and Rachel were walking into the apartment building holding hands and smiling

"So what is the rating on our first date" Finn asks entering the elevator with Rachel

"I think you have just set a very high bar for our next date" she says looking up at him

"I'll take that challenge" he says kissing her head and then exiting the elevator when it reached her floor

"So now what?" Rachel asks stopping at her door

"Now I need you to close you eyes and let me guide you to the last part of this date" he says taking out the keys to the door

"Finn" she whines

"Please" he says with a little pout

"Fine" she says closing her eyes and giving in

At that Finn opens the door and puts both his hands over her eyes. after putting his keys away and closing the door to lock it, he began to guide her towards her room

"Ok now we are going to walk to your room, so walk slowly and watch out for the side of the couch on your left" he warns while guiding her

When they reached the bedroom door, Finn removed his hands and opened the door then smiled. He so owed Kurt for this.

"Now when I tell you, you open your eyes" Finn says and walking quickly to light the candles and turn off the lights.

He took a deep breath, then said " Ok Rach, open them"

WHen Rachel opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her entire room was filled with pick roses and her bed and floor had a mix of white and red rose pedals. On top of that , the only light that was used came from white candles that were around the room.

"Oh my, FINN!" she squeals looking at him

"Do you like it?" he asks nervous

"Like it, Finn this is amazing. I, oh my god, I love you" She says jumping into his arms and kissing him

As she pulled away from him, Finn just smirked. "Since when have you planned all of this" she asks

"I've had it planned for a while now" he admits

"How long?" she questions

"Two weeks" he answers smiling

"So I going to guess that this part was done by Kurt" she states

"It could have been Puck" Finn says

"Noah would never put this much detail into a moment like this" Rachel says knowing her brother

"FIne, Kurt and Blaine helped, happy" he says joking

"Extremely, Now is it me or does my sexy Fiance have too much clothes on" she says moving his polo collar and starting to kiss his neck seductively

"You have a lot of clothes on too" he says holding her up by her ass

"That could be fixed" she says backing away a little and pulling off her shirt and revealing a black lace bra and a very small baby bump. "Is this better?" she asks with her arms around his neck and close to his ear

"Much better" he says kissing her neck very slowly

"Mm, baby you still have your shirt on" she says pulling his polo up while throwing her head back to give him better access to her neck.

He walks with her towards her bed and places her gently on top, the removes his polo and showing off his muscular arms and chest

"God you're hot" Rachel says passing her left hand through her hair

"Oh really?' he says hovering over her and giving her tender kisses on her stomach and working his way to her shorts.

"definitely" she replies in a soft moan when she felt his lips on her thighs.

"Well I think you hot" he says moving up to her eye level and kissing her while he unbuttoned her shorts and moves his hand towards her waist.

He continued to kiss her with passion as he started to remove her shorts. When the short were at her ankles she easily kicked them off to the side and flipped then around leaving her on top.

"You have way to much clothes on Mr. Hudson" She says in his ear and starts to unbutton his jeans.

"I think you're right Ms. Berry" he says through a groan when he feels her hand rubbing his growing erection

"Soon to be Mrs. Hudson, Sweet heart" she says lower her self and kissing her way to his waistband

"Rach" He says knowing what she was thinking of doing

"Relax Finny you've done enough for me tonight" she says pulling both his jeans and boxers down at the same time

After getting rid of all his clothes she made her way back to her task. She started to place kisses on his stomach while she used her hand to tease Finn, making him let out a throaty moan. Hearing that Rachel looked up and smiled, she really loved putting him in this state and she was going to take advantage that they didn't have to be quiet. She started to move her hand with longer strokes and lowered her self to the point that his erection was staring back at her.

When she removed her hand He thought that she was going to let him take control but was over whelmed when he felt her tounge circling him and then felt her mouth taking him in.

"Rachel" he breathes out with a groan

"mmm" she hums looking at him and making him moan again

"Please" he pleads knowing that if she keeps going he won't last longer

Seeing him in a pained state she stops her action and straddles him to place another kiss on his lips.

As she kissed him, Finn puts his hands on her back and unclasp her bra. He then moves his hands down to her ass and holds her tighter to him making her break the kiss and moan. He continues to hold her tighter to him causing her to rock her self against him to create friction.

In a swift move Finn flips then over and removes her bra completely and begins to make a trail of wet kisses towards her breast. He takes his time as he gives attention to her tender breast, due to the pregnancy, and while he places kisses and sucks on one he uses his hand to slowly caress the other making Rachel arc her back and moan. He continued to do that for a good 5 minutes till he started to move his hand towards the thong she was wearing.

"You do know that I'm about to rip this little thing" he says between kisses while his finger plays with the piece of underwear

"It took you long enough to notice" she says moving her hands around his neck and bringing him down for another passionate kiss.

"Mm you my dear Rachel are one big tease" he says breaking the kiss and starting to kiss her neck while he ripped her underwear off of her body

"Mhm and you are a sexy inpatient oaf" she says opening her legs to give him better entry

"Well from now untill eternity I'm all yours" he says, then thrusts into her completely causing Rachel to let out a very loud moan.

He waits a moment before moving to make sure he hasn't hurt her and when she gives him the green light he starts to move slow , and at a normal pace so that he doesn't hurt her.

"MM, Finn Harder" she says in her ear while holding his head close to her

"babe" he protest while still going slow

"Harder" she breathes out in a moan.

He didn't need to be told a third time, and began to pound into her with stronger and deeper thrust, making both of them moan from the pleasure.

"God Finn' she screams as he keeping thrusting into her and hitting her spot

Hearing her scream like that he just kept going and started kissing and biting her neck leaving marks

"MMM Harder" she screams out with a moan

He increased his movements and rose to his knees then held her by her hips and went harder. the only thing heard in the room and in the entire apartment and floor were Rachel's screams of pleasure as Finn made love to her.

It wasn't till Finn hit her spot one final time when she came completely undone and Let out the loudest scream "FINN". As he heard her cream his name he joined her in complete bliss and released inside her.

"I love you" she says after coming down from her high and placing lazy kisses on his face and neck

"I love you too" he says kissing her lips, then moving to lay beside her in the bed

"This has been the best first date ever" she says placing her head on his chest and drawing circles on his stomach

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" he says kissing her head

"Finn" Rachel says looking up at him

"Yeah Rach" he asks looking at her

"Do you think this nightmare mission can actually finish tomorrow?" she asks worried

"I know it will, and after this is all over you and I and going to focus completely on our baby and you and Kurt are going to drive each other crazy planning our wedding" he says playing with her left hand and then kissing her ring finger.

"I love you so much" she says smiling at him

"I love you the same way. Now how about we get some sleep?" he says

"Good idea" she says kissing him and then cuddling into him and closing her eyes

* * *

The next morning, Everyone in the team was up and getting ready for the big event. At the loft Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike, and Santana were all getting ready or making breakfast. Puck and Quinn had gotten up really early to head back to Rachel's apartment, and Kurt and Blaine had also been up at an early hour to double check that everything was in order.

unfortunately the two main team member were still asleep and didn't even notice when the apartment door opened and closed.

As Puck walked into the Apartment with Quinn next to him, He found it odd that his sister wasn't awake yet; so he decided to knock on her door. When he received no answer he assumed that she wasn't there so he opened the door only to see his Best friend and his sister sound asleep in a room full of flowers and burnt out candles. After seeing the amorous scene he decided to not bother them and just closed the door silently and went to the kitchen where Quinn had went to.

"Where is she?" Quinn asks

"Asleep with Finn" Puck replies

"Why didn't you wake then up? It's almost 10 a.m." Quinn states

"Because it looks like Finn finally popped the question and I'm not going to pop their love bubble" Puck says opening the fridge

"He what?" Quinn shrieks

"Shh, keep it down, and yes he asked Rachel to marry him last night. That's why he wanted to go out with her yesterday with out any of us" Puck explains

Inside Rachel's room, Finn and Rachel were both beginning to wake up.

"mm, hi" he says giving her a goofy smile

"Hi" she says smiling back and hugging him tighter

"How did you sleep?" he asks hugging her back

"Mm. Perfect" she replies giving him a kiss

He was about to deepen the kiss until Rachel's phone rings and causes her to pull away and make Finn throw his head back on the pillow with a groan.

"Hello" she answers smiling at Finn's silliness

"You have 3 hours to get to the Estate with your two guards"

"Dad?" Rachel asks making Finn sit up

"Hurry this is important" Goolsby says then hangs up

"What did he want?" Finn asks

"I don't know but we have 3 hours to get to the Estate, he said it's important" she tells him getting out of bed and putting on new underwear and pulling on Finn's polo. before leaving her room.

* * *

**There is the Chapter I tried my best with the Finn and Rachel intimate moment. And this Chapter in basically the calm before the Storm so get ready for the next Chapters because from here on there are only 6 more left. **

**Remember to please Review because it really means a lot to know that I have your support. **

**thanks **

**G. **


	49. 7 Hours to GO

****As Rachel walked out of her room in Finn's shirt, she heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

"well look at that , if it isn't a flash back from highschool" Rachel says smiling at her brother and friend

"Look who decided to wake up" Puck counters

"Shut up Noah, now go get ready Goolsby called he wants us at the estate in 3 hours" Rachel says with authority

"Sure thing future Mrs. Hudson" Puck says smiling and giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading to his room

Rachel only blushed at her brothers comment and stared at the ground

"So how was your night?" Quinn asks

"Amazingly perfect" Rachel says looking up and smiling, remembering the night before

"Oh really and what made it so perfect?" Quinn questions

"Look for your self" Rachel answersshowing off her ring finger

"OH MY GOD" Quinn shouts while holding Rachel's hand and looking at the ring

"I know, I still can't believe it" Rachel says smiling

"It's beautiful" Quinn gushes

"The ring wasn't all, when we got back here, Finn had my entire room filled with roses, and rose pedels with lite candels" Rachel says lost in the memory

"Wow, Lurch went all out" Quinn says amazed

"It was the best night of my life and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world" Rachel says

"Not even for the day our child is born" Finn says coming up behind her and hugging her by the waist. "Hey Q" he says with his head on Rachel's shoulder

"Hello to you too Romeo. I've heard about your efforts , you make me proud Hudson. You should teach Puck how to be a romantic" Quinn says

"Wait you got back together with my brother?" Rachel shrieks

"Kind of but I'll explain later. You two have to get ready and head to Goolsby's" Quinn points out

"Right well, I'll go and get ready" Finn says kissing Rachel's cheek and heading towards Rachel's room to get ready

"So Noah Finally got the balls and told you?" Rachel asks

"You knew?" Quinn questions

"Of course, Noah is my brother we tell each otyher everything" Rachel says

"So he knows about the twins from hell and his father?" Quinn asks

"That is very sensitive" Rachel answers

"SO when are you going to tell him?" Quinn questions

"Tell who what?" Puck says walking towards them in dress pants and a white polo

"Um-Noah you need to know something" Rachel says looking at her brother

"Ok, what is it?" Puck asks

"Lucas and Harmony are your half siblings. Your father is also their dad" Rachel says with her eyes closed fearing Puck's reaction

"Is that all?" Puck asks calmly

"You're not mad?" Rachel asks surprised

"No, I knew he had other kids I just feel bad that they have no clue what type of father they have" Puck says shrugging " Now go and get ready cause you take forever to get read" Puck orders and watches Rachel leave

"You really aren't mad?" Quinn asks looking at him

"Not mad at all" Puck answers

"So you are maturing" Quinn says

"I guess I am" Puck says smiling at her.

* * *

At the Goolsby Estate

"Harmony I need you to go with my driver UpState to get some important things for tonight" Goolsby says

"Dustin you can't send her alone" Shelby says

"My driver will be with her don't worry" Goolsby says

"I'll be alright Miss Shelby" Harmony says

"ALright then" Shelby agrees

"Ok, well you better hurry up if you are going to make it back for the Party" Goolsby says practically kicking Harmony out

Once Harmony was out of the dining room

"I called Rachel and she is on her way with the boys" Goolsby says

"Good, now remember don't be hard on her, and do not by any means threaten Finn because he will go into protective mode" Shelby warns

"And Noah?" Goolsby asks

"Just don't piss him off. He and Finn are best friends and is basically Rachel's big brother. Him and her will stick together on everything" Shalby says

"You'll be here when they arrive right?" Goolsby asks

"I can't face our daughter DUstin, She will hate me for the rest of her life" Shelby states

"Please stay I need your help with this. Just explain to her what you explained to me she will understand" Goolsby pleads

"Fine" Shelby says

* * *

Back in Rachel's apartment

"Yo, Let's go! we have a scheduel to keep" Puck yells

"We're going calm down" Finn says walking our of Rachel's room wearing a white button down, jeans and a black vest.

After Finn walked out Rachel followed fixing her hair

"See ready now lets go" Rachel says going to the front door

"Hudson you better clean that lip stick on your neck and collar" Puck says grabbing the car keys and laughing as he walks out the door leaving Finn and Rachel with their mouths open. "Lets go!" Puck yells agian and Finn and Rachel just leave closing the door behind them.

* * *

In the Bonx

"I need you to find my daughter right now" Senior yells into the phone

"Sir, we have to get ready for tonight"

"I don't care you little fucker. You find her or I will rip your spin out of your ass. Do you understand?Senior threatens

"Ye-yes sir" the guy says then hangs up

"If Harmony doesn't appear tonight Goolsby's precious daughter will go missing aswell" Senior says to himself.

* * *

** Hey every one sorry for taking so long School has me going crazy and I haven't had a lot of time but there is the chapter hope you enjoy. It's not very event full but it helps lead up to the big final 4 **

**Now there are only 5 more left. **

**Remember to please Review because it really means a lot to know that I have your support. **

**thanks **

**G. **


	50. 5 hours to Go

"What do you mean they went to Goolsby's estate?"

"They had to Schue, Goolsby called and said it was important" Quinn states

"Did they say when they'll be back?" Schue asks

"They said before 6 so we'll still be able to leave on time" QUinnn answers

"They better because this is life or death, Quinn" Schue warns

"I know, and so do they" She says then hangs up

* * *

It was now 12:30 and Rachel, Puck and Finn had just arrived at the Goolsby Mansion.

Inside the place Shelby was freaking out.

"They should be here by now" she says worried

"Calm down ok, I'm the one who should be nervous about all of this" Goolsby says

"You aren't the one who your daughter thinks is dead" Shelby states

"Ok fair enough" Goolsby says

Outside in the drive way

"Puck you got your gun?" Finn asks

"Finn it's my father we are seeing" Rachel says from the back seat

"I'm not taking any chances" Finn states

"Are you serious?" She asks

"I don't give a shit if its the pope in there, I'm not going to risk you getting hurt" Finn says looking at her

"Fine do what ever you want" Rachel says pissed and getting out of the car

"Dude chill, you just pissed her off and remember she's pregnant" Puck says

"I'm sorry, it's just that" Finn starts

"I know man your worried and you want her safe. I want the same thing but you have to chill, it's her dad in there not the psycho freak of my father" Puck says then gets out.

FInn takes the keys out of the ignition then gets out aswell. He really needs to get it together

"Rach you good ?" Puck says catching up to her

"Yea I'm fine I just" She says breathing

"Hey its ok sis, everything is going to be ok" Puck says hugging her

"Thanks Noah, for everything" she says hugging him back

"Don't thank me just yet. Now come on lets see what your dad wants" Puck says walking with her towards the door with FInn walking behind them

Inside the Mansion

"Mr. Goolsby, your daughter has arrived"

"Thank you Ericson I'll get the door for her" Goolsby says getting up and going to the door

Rachel was about to knock when the door swung open and revealed a serious Goolsby

"I'm glad you made it. Follow me to my office. Boys you too" He says walking back to his office with Rachel, Finn, and Puck behind him.

* * *

Back in Queens

"Leroy what do you mean you sent Shelby here? Are you crazy" Schue shouts in the phone

"I sent her to fix this mess. If Sue's files are correct then Shelby will have no problem putting Goolsby on our side" Leroy says

"SIr, Rachel is on her way to Goolsby's Estate at this moment" Schue argues

"Then Shelby is doing her job" Leroy states

"She will blow our cover?" Schue says

"She is doing as ordered. She is going to give Rachel the family she deserves to have and not this chaos" Leroy says

"Sir. Goolsby is in the middle of this chaos" Schue states

"Not after tonight. Once this is finished Rachel, Shelby, and the rest of those kids are releaved of duty and will return to a normal life" Leroy says

"What if it doesn't finish tonight?" Schue asks

"Then Hiram and I will finish it ourselves. I am not about to put these kids through anymore danger" Leroy says

* * *

At the Hospital

"Shannon, Artie's up" The nurse says waking Bieste up

"Is-is he ok" Bieste asks standing up quickly

"He wants to see you" the nurse says and leads Bieste to Artie's room

As She walked through the hall she was nerves would Artie be ok or would all her effort to help him be a failure. As she got to the door and turned the nob what she say was unbelievable

"Hey coach" Artie says from the floor

"Hey kid how-how you feeling?" she asks

"Well can't you see" Artie says looking up at her

"Yea you're doing push ups military style" Bieste says through happy tears

"Yea, I'm at 30 right now" Artie says continuing his work out

"How about you get up and get over here you little genius" Bieste says

At that Artie got to his feet and walked towards Bieste with no difficulty and gave her a huge hug

"Thanks for making my dream come true coach" Artie says

* * *

Back at Goolsby's Estate

"Um dad why did you call me here?" Rachel asks entering his office

"Just have a seat and you will find out" he says standing behind his desk and watching Rachel and the boys take the seats in front of him

As Rachel sat down she noticed a bunch of files on Goolsby's desk and wondered what they were.

"Now yesterday I received a surprising visit from someone who handed me theses files you see on my desk" Goolsby starts

"What-what's in these files?" Rachel asks a bit worried

"Take a look for your self" Goolsby says handing the files to her

When she opened it her eyes widened and she just looked up at her father while Finn and Puck looked inside the folder

"How-how did you get these?" Rachel asks

At that moment Goolsby motioned his hand towards his door and in walked Shelby, who stood in front off the three agents

"I gave them to him" SHelby says making Finn and Puck heads both jolt up and show anger as they looked at Shelby

"Hello Rachel" Shelby says

"No, No, your you died" Rachel says at the brink of tears

"Rachel calm down, breathe" Goolsby says nerves

"If I were you Goolsby I'd stay out of it" Finn says placing a grip on his gun under his vest that could be seen clearly

"Dustin would you mind giving me a moment with them" Shelby asks noticing the tension in the room

"I'll just go and call my driver and let him know that he isn't allowed to come back here till I make the order" Goolsby says then leaves the office and closed the doors

"You were suppose to stay dead Shelby. Why are you here?" Finn says with anger after Goolsby leaves

"Leroy gave me orders to come and fix this mess" Shelby says calmly

"Wait you knew she was alive?" Rachel says looking at Finn with anger

"We both knew" Puck finally says

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me?" Rachel says getting pissed

"I made them swear not to say a word. A few years ago, when Sue gave you your second mission your daddy Leroy had me keep an eye on you. Unfortunately Noah and Finn saw me and basically asked me to stay away so that you wouldn't be emotionally destroyed" Shelby explains

"Back in Lima Shelby staged her death so that you would leave the hell hole we lived in" Puck says looking at his sister

"She knew that you wouldn't leave with her still there so she let Puck's dad rough her up and when She got the chance she knocked him out and left. SHe only went back to that house to put a different body there so that Puck's dad would believe that he killed her. That night Shelby made Puck and I swear that we wouldn't let you get near the house until the next day. We had no idea that she was going to pull off that plan she made. We thought that she was just going to confront him about what he was doing to you. We only FOund out about it 4years ago when we saw her again" Finn says trying to grab Rachel's Shaking hands

"Why would you do that? All you had to do was pack up everything and leave with Noah and I" Rachel says standing up and standing off agianst her mother

" I couldn't do that because senior would have just followed and then killed us all" shelby says

"Well your plan backfired because now he's after me again" Rachel says in a bitter tone

"And that is why I'm here and your father is going to help" Shelby says

"I already told Leroy I don't want him in my life or in my child's life" Rachel spits out

"I'm not talking about Leroy. I'm talking about Goolsby" Shelby says making Rachel look at her with wide eyes

"What?" Rachel asks shocked

"If I gave Goolsby those files it was because he needs to know what is really happening and he also needs to help us tonight" shelby states

"Wait you told Goolsby everything?" Finn says getting up

"Yes Finn" Shelby replies

"Are you fucking insane?" Puck shouts jumping out of his seat

At that moment the office door opens and in walks Goolsby with Racco and Ivan

"No she is just watching out for our daughter and her friends" Goolsby says with authority

"Shelby" Finn says getting angry

"Finn if I were you I'd watch that temper" Goolsby warns

"Mom you told him everything?" Rachel says looking at Shelby not believing that this is happening

"SHe told me everything for your own good Rachel" Goolsby says calmly looking at his daughter

"And-and your not mad about all of this" Rachel asks worried

"I'll admit I was shocked at first, but after your mother explained the details to me I began to understand that you were also pawns in SUe's game. I can't be angry because I also trusted what I was told when I shouldn't have. SO from now on this is a new start" Goolsby says looking at the three agents

Rachel smiled and walked around Goolsby's desk and hugged him then whispered a low thank you

"Also I believe I need to have a talk with Finn and make sure he is treating my only daughter with respect" Goolsby says looking at Finn like he wants to kill him.

"He is" Rachel says grinning

"So if this is all clear, what do we do now?" Puck asks awkwardly

"For now you get ready for tonight and come back here for further orders. The others will do what Schuester planned but you three and Quinn and Santana will have different Orders" Shelby says

"ANd Goolsby?" Finn asks looking at Rachel's dad

"He will act normal, as if he knows nothing. Racco and Ivan here will be watching from far to make sure Sue and Senior don't get any where near him or Rachel" Shelby states earning a nod from both Racco and Ivan.

"What about Harmony and Lucas?" Rachel asks

"I already took care if that" Goolsby says

"How?" Rachel asks looking at her father

" I sent Harmony up state for the entire day and as for Lucas lets say he will never show up" Goolsby says

"What did you do?" Rachel asks

"Dustin tell her the truth" Shelby says

"WHat did he do?" Rachel asks looking at Racco and Ivan

"Racco and Ivan helped me torture him into telling me where Senior is and after I killed him" Goolsby says gaining a scared look from Finn

"Rach don't put that face you know that if Finny and Me got our hands on that douche we could have done a whole lot worse" Puck admits

"Still he didn't deserve that" Rachel says

"Rach if Senior would have found out his son wanted you he would have killed him" Finn says

"Finn is right Rachel. Now you have 4 hours till you have to start getting back here" Shelby says

"Ugh shit Sunday traffic into the city is going to kill our time" Finn says realizing the problem of the drive back

"Take the company helicopter back into the city. In the Car garage there's an SUV you can use to get to the apartment. As for coming back here I'll send a car to pick you up" Goolsby says

"Lets go then" Puck says leaving the office followed by Finn and Rachel

* * *

** Hey every one sorry for taking so long School has me going crazy and I haven't had a lot of time but there is the chapter hope you enjoy. **

**Now there are only 4 more left. **

**Remember to please Review because it really means a lot to know that I have your support. **

**thanks **

**G. **


	51. 4 hours till Show Time

"So we have till 7 to be ready?" Tina asks

"Yes but we are not leaving together. Mike and Artie leave with Beiste. Me, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, and Sam leave with the three musketeers" Santana says

"Speaking of Artie has anyone heard from him?" Mike asks

"He's probably still with Bieste" Sam replies

"And where are FInn and Rachel right now?" Mercedes asks

"Finn texted me says they are on their way on the company helicopter" Quinn says

"Alright than lovely people. If we are to be ready by 7 as ordered we better go and start getting ready so that the only ones left are Rachel, Finn, and Puck" Kurt says heading to the door followed by Blaine, Santana, Quinn, and Sam

* * *

At the Carmel Corporation Goolsby's helicopter had already landed and Finn, Puck and Rachel were now on their way back to the apartment in one of the company cars. To say that Rachel was in a good mood would be a lie because she was still mad over the secrecy that Puck and Finn kept from her.

"Rach are you seriously going to keep that face?" Finn asks

Rachel stayed quiet and didn't answer

"Come on little sis we said we were sorry" Puck says watching the road as he drove through traffic

"Why would you both keep something this important from me?" Rachel finally says in a pissed tone

"We didn't want you to break down again" Puck says

"Babe at that time you were still very affected by the funeral and we both decided to spare you the agony" Finn says looking at her from his seat in the front

"And I'm not affected now?" She asks

"Your less affected then you would have been if we would have told you back then" Puck explains trying to reason with her

"It doesn't make a difference you still should have told me" Rachel states

"Rach please you have to understand that if we told you back then, the mission we are on would have been compromised and we could all be dead right now" Finn says

"Also at that time Mom didn't want to be seen" Puck says not noticing he called Shelby mom

"Fine you make a point but I'm still mad that you kept this from me" Rachel says crossing her arms over her chest and looking out the window

"So you'll stay made even if I tell you what I'm wearing tonight?" Finn says

"Yes Finnigan" Rachel says still mad

"Fine then if you're going to be like that I won't even wear it" Finn says looking away from her and holding back a smile

"No, I still want to see you in what ever it is you got for tonight" Rachel states a little to eagerly

"I'll only wear it if you forgive us" Finn says smiling because he knows he has her where he wants her

"You don't play fair" Rachel says with a pout

"It's only a compromise" Finn says with a grin

"Fine, I forgive you both" Rachel says giving up

"Good, now lets go we're here' Puck says getting out of the SUV

* * *

In Queens

"Shelby, Finally you pick up your phone. What happened with Rachel and the boys?" Schue says

"Hello William. I see Leroy had informed you of my presence" Shelby says

"What happened?" Schue asks again

"Everything is fine, and in order. You just have to make sure that those kids are prepared for tonight." Shelby states

"So this is finale, we're at the point of no return?" Schue asks

"Not unless Leroy orders something different" Shelby says " Will I need you to have an escape for Rachel and the kids for if anything" Shelby says suddenly

"Are we going for red flag or blue flag?" Schue asks hoping she says blue flag

"Red flag" She says

"I'll have Blaine and Sam in position" Schue says " is there anything else Shelby?" He asks

"Yes, if I don't make it out tonight I need you to give Rachel a package that I mailed to P.O box number 1218" Shelby says

"You'll make it out Shelby, you always do" Schue says

"But if I don't please give her that package" She says

"I will I promise, I'll see you later tonight" Schue says

"That is the other thing. WIlliam you have new orders. You have to stay in Queen with Emma. The kids only come with Bieste" Shelby states

"WHat? No you can't pull me out you just said that the stated orders were finale" Schue says

"I wasn't the one to pull you out. Leroy was. Believe me if it were up to me I'd have you in there with me but I don't make the rules" Shelby says

"Shelby please I've worked so hard for this" Schue says

"I know you have and that's why it's so hard for me to tell you this. Leroy wants you and Emma to survive and live a happy life together. I'm truly sorry William but this is how it has to be. I know you and Emma are going to have an amazing life. I remember when we were both recruited you were my best friend and you still are. No words can express how grateful I am that you were the one to look after Noah and Rachel after they were sent to Sue. Because of that gratefulness I can not allow you to risk you life tonight. From now on Will you and Emma are relieved of duty, you no longer work for Leroy. If we never speak again after this I want you to live an amazing life be normal again and please have a few kids with Emma you deserve it. Take care Will" Shelby says then hangs up

* * *

In Los Angeles

"Get me Figgin's on the phone now" Leroy orders

"What do you need Figgin's for?" Hiram asks

"Tina and Mercedes can't go on this part of the mission its too risky" Leroy states

"Leroy what are you planning?" Hiram asks

"I need Holly's number and FIggin's is the only one who has it" Leroy says

"Leroy" Hiram says

"I need Holly to help keep them far away from this now get me Figgin's on the phone" Leroy says

"Fine, here's FIggin's" Hiram says passing him the phone

* * *

In a hotel in Queens

"You ready kid?" Bieste asks

"Yea all set" Artie says coming out of the bathroom dressed in all black with combat boots on and a black wife beater

"Alright then lets go we have to get you some new toys to play with" Bieste says grinning and walking out the door with Artie right behind her

* * *

At Rachel's apartment, Puck, Finn, and her were finishing up on a break down of their new orders

"Noah, I need you to keep your eyes on everything ok?" Rachel says

"I got it" Puck says

"Are you sure?" Rachel asks

"Yes now I suggest that we start getting ready because we only have an hour and 30 minutes to get ready and be out of that door to head to your dad's" Puck says looking at the clock

"Right, well I'm going to need both of you to stay away from my room until we leave" Rachel says

"And what do we do when Kurt gets here?" Finn asks

"You can allow him and Quinn pass but Santana stays out" Rachel orders

"Seriously?" Puck asks

"Santana stay out here you got it?" Rachel says again

"Yes ma'am" Puck says saluting like a soldier

"Shut up man and stop being a goof. We got it baby, no Santana only Kurt and Quinn. Anything else?' Finn asks

"Yes, um can you tell me what your wearing tonight?" she asks putting her arms around his neck

"Oh no, Sorry Rach that isn't going to happen but nice try" Finn says pecking her lips then walking towards Puck's room

"Do you know what he's wearing?" Rachel asks her brother

"Oh yeah, I went to pick it up with him" Puck says

"So can you tell me?" Rachel asks hopefully

"Sorry munchkin I promised I wouldn't tell" Puck says giving her a kiss on the cheek and going to the kitchen

"Ugh-Fine" She says with a pout and storming towards her room and then slamming the door shut

* * *

In the Bronx

"Sir we still haven't found her, but we do know where Goolsby's daughter is"

"Tonight at the party if Harmony isn't there you take Goolsby's daughter and kill anyone who gets in your way" Senior orders

"Yes sir"

_An Hour and 30 minutes later_

"Puckerman are your men ready?"

"Yes Sue, they are on their way as we speak. When they get there they know what to do" Senior says

"Excellent, let's go and get our company" Sue says leaving the small apartment with Senior right behind her

* * *

At Rachel's apartment, Puck and Santana were both sitting and waiting for Rachel to finish getting ready. In reality it was hard to understand because an hour earlier Kurt and Quinn both arrived and basically ran in so if two people were helping her get ready she should be ready.

"Why wasn't I allowed in there again?" Santana asks

"Don't know, but they better HURRY THE FUCK UP" Puck shouts

"Hey Calm down Puckerman" Kurt says walking out

"Yea we're done" Quinn says following Kurt

"Great now if only Gigantor would Hurry up to" Santana states

"Wait Finn isn't ready yet?" Quinn asks

"Oh he's ready, he just doesn't work well with ties" Kurt says laughing

"Hey I heard that" Finn says walking out of Puck's room with an undone tie

"Right, well come here you giant" Kurt says calling his brother then starts to fix Finn's shirt, his belt, his Jacket, and finally doing Finn's bow tie. " There now you look better" Kurt says taking a few steps back

"Great, Now ladies and Gentile men, It is our honor" Quinn says

"To present to you" Kurt continues smiling

"Rachel Berry" they both say together.

When Rachel came out of her room Finn's mouth dropped. To him she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a silverish grey strapless dress that fit her body perfectly. her was up in an elegant bun, and her make up was neutral. If anyone who didn't know her saw her now they would not think or believe that she was pregnant and all Finn could think of at the moment was that he had no idea that his Fiance could look even more beautiful then she already was, but once again Kurt and Quinn had proved him wrong and no word could possibly explain what was on his mind.

"I believe our work is done" Kurt says to Quinn

"I think so too. congratulations Rachel you have achieved your goal. Finn Hudson is completely speech less" Quinn says smiling

"Wow little sister, you look amazing. I'll admit if I wouldn't consider you my sister I'd soo fight Finny here for you" Puck says smiling and making Quinn hit him up side the head. "Ouch its true" Puck exclaims rubbing his head

"Thank you Noah" Rachel says giggling

"I must say Berry Puck has a point. If you would have worn that to our prom you would have won Prom Queen" Santana says

"Hey I was prom Queen" Quinn says

"Finn?" Rachel says ignoring Santana and QUinn little argument

"I-I Wow Rach, just wow. I-I don't know how to describe it" Finn says stumbling over his words

"Well Mr. Hudson, you don't look to bad your self" Rachel says walking over to him and smiling while she places her hands on his chest

"Well Kurt said I had to look like a complete Prince' Finn jokes knowing that Kurt hadn't helped him at all with his choice of attire

"Is this suite tailored?" Rachel says while feeling the fabric

"Um- yea it kind of is. I needed it a specific size so that I could have these on me" Finn says showing her the two guns on the holsters

"Noah are you carrying guns as well?" Rachel asks looking at her brother

"Rach I have too its part of my job description, I'm your body guard" Puck says showing his gun as well

"WHere is my gun then?" Rachel asks

"Rach you won't need one. Between Puck, Santana, Quinn, Goolsby's men and I all you'll have to do is greet guest" Finn says

"Finnigan" Rachel warns

"Fine, Kurt" Finn says looking at his brother

Kurt walks up to Rachel and takes her hand "Ok Rachel you have two options. Option one is that Santana her gets to do what Finn is dying to do at this moment and that is Rip your dress. Option two is that this gun goes in your clutch you pick" Kurt says knowing what she's going to pick

"Santana" Rachel says

At that Santana smiles then goes to the Kitchen and grabs a knife. She then walks back to where the other are and bends down and makes a clean cut on the left side of Rachel's dress exposing her fine toned legs

"there you go Berry" Santana says smiling and putting down the knife

"Good thing the dress was approved for cutting" Quinn says smiling

"No thank god we made her wear that gun strap on her right thigh" Kurt says

"Where are Sam and Blaine?" Rachel asks ignoring what Kurt said

"Schue called them in he said something about new orders for them. But we need to go now. We're already late and the car is waiting for us down stairs so lets go" Quinn says walking to the door with the others following

* * *

At Goolsby's Estate, Shelby was inside the office with all of Goolsby's men.

"I want full coverage of this mansion. Nothing get out with out me ordering it understood?" Shelby says

"Yes" all 50 men answer

"After Dustin gives his speech, who ever spots Sue or Senior report it and from there I need for you to get the guest out as quickly and safe as possible. Once that happens we make sure that those two do not leave. Got it?" Shelby orders

"Yes" the men answer again

"Also if any of you notice either SUe or Senior approach my daughter while she is alone you do not hesitate to shoot them" Goolsby adds

"Racco, Ivan I need you both to go down to the armory and put guns and bullet proof vest out for when My daughter and her friends need to change once we spot them" Shelby says. "When I give the signal I want you to cover my daughter and her friends so that they can get out of here through the side entrance" She adds

"You all know your orders, Dismissed" Goolsby states

"Dustin are the change of clothes I asked for in my bed room?" Shelby asks once all the men had left

"Yes, I had Ericson place them on you bed before he left with the other workers" Goolsby replies

"Ok good, now I need you to do one more thing" Shelby says turning to look at him

"Anything" Goolsby says

"When I give my signal I want you to leave with Rachel as well" Shelby says

"I'm not going to leave you in here" GOolsby says looking at Shelby's eyes

"Yes you are. Dustin, Rachel is going to need you and if I don't make it out of here at least I know she'll have you with her" Shelby says

"Shelby I made the mistake of leaving you once, I won't do it again" Goolsby says

"No, the mistake you made was not knowing about your daughter please don't make that mistake again by trying to stay when I want you to leave" Shelby says placing her hand on his face

"Then leave with us. When you give the signal just leave with us" Goolsby says desperately

"Dustin I can't. I started this mission and I am going to be the one to finish it" she states then turns away from him and walks out of the office

* * *

** Hey every one sorry for taking so long School has me going crazy and I haven't had a lot of time but there is the chapter hope you enjoy. **

**Now there are only 3 more left. **

**Remember to please Review because it really means a lot to know that I have your support. **

**thanks **

**G. **


	52. Party Down

"Artie call Mike and tell him we're here" Bieste says pulling up in front of the loft

"Already texted him" Artie says from his seat in the back of the van, that was filled with monitors

A second later Mike walked out of the building an the same out fit Artie had on and then enters the van

"You ready Chang?" Bieste asks

"Totally, let's go" Mike says

Up in the loft, Tina and Mercedes were waiting to get a call from Schue letting them know that their ride was there. As if being heard by a higher power, Mercedes phone rings and Schue tells them to head down stairs.

* * *

At Goolsby's Estate, guest were arriving at every second. From very important business men, to politicians, and even owners of world markets. It was clear that the Estate was going to be packed with both deadly and very important people.

When Rachel and the others arrived, the limo door was opened by Racco, who took the opportunity to inform Finn of the added reinforcements.

"Mr. Hudson, the mansion is completely covered by our men, Miss Shelby has also ordered for you all to have a change of clothes in her bed room on the second floor right across from the huge mirror hin the right hall" Racco tells Finn while looking around to make sure every thing was secure

"Thank you Racco" Finn says then walks towards Rachel who was posing for photos

"Is everything alright?" Rachel asks through a smile as a bunch of cameras flash

"Yeah, your mom made sure to have our gear, guns and a change of clothes ready for later, and your dad has this place fully guarded" Finn says in her ear as more cameras flash

"Miss Corcoran over here" yelled one photographer

"Is he your boyfriend Miss Corcoran?" another shouts while taking pictures

"Alright, alright sorry to be the bad guy here but Miss Corcoran has to get inside to the big event" Puck says coming in and ushering them all inside the mansion

"We need to go to Goolsby's office" Finn says once they are inside and away from the cameras

"Yes that would be a good idea" Rachel says walking towards the office at the end of the hall

When puck opened the office door, Shelby and Goolsby were both standing and waiting for them

"Good you're on time. Now here are your orders. Finn you will be with Rachel and Dustin when he gives his speech. Noah, while that happens I need you, Quinn, and Santana to keep an eye out Sue and Senior. Once they are spotted you three will head to my bedroom and get changed. I had Racco and Ivan lay out everything you will need. If SUe and senior are spotted during Dustin's speech, once he is finished Finn, you and Rachel go and change as well. Racco will be taking Dustin to a safe location. By the time Rachel and Finn get to my room I expect you three to be ready" Shelby says pointing at Puck, Quinn, and Santana. "Also Finn do me a favor and lose the bow tie you look like an over grown penguin" She adds making Finn immediately take off the tie

"Mom!" Rachel says

"What? he did, but either way I'm not finished. Before you all go and do your orders, I want to tell you all something before I never get the chance. I've seen all five of you grow up to be young men and women in front of my eyes. I am proud of all of you. Noah, Quinn I know the sacrifice you both took by coming here after graduation and I hope you don't mind but I took the liberty of seeing Beth on her birthday this year and I only find it appropriate that you both have this" Shelby says handing them a picture of a toothless Beth smiling at the camera "Santana you were quiet a hand full while growing up but you always came through for these four and I want you to know that you are an amazing person with a strength and courage that I wish I had at your age. Never let anyone judge you for the choices you make because the only person who should care is you. I hope once this is all over, you and Brittney can achieve your goals together" she adds holding Santana's hands in a sign of support. "Finnigan Christopher Hudson" She says smiling at the giant standing next to her daughter "Ever since you were 7 years old I knew that some how you'd be the one to make Rachel the happiest girl in the world. It makes me really happy seeing and knowing that my little girl has found a guy who will do anything for her. the only thing I ask is that the day Rachel's baby is born you don't name the child Shelby or any embarrassing names. I think the child deserves a unique name and not a name that will mark him or her for life. Also never change kid and be the amazing guy that you always are" Shelby says

"I promise" Finn assures her with a smile

"Wait Rachel is pregnant?" Goolsby asks glaring at Finn

"Dustin stop looking at Finn like you want to kill him, he's a good kid and loves our daughter now shh I'm almost finished" Shelby states then looks at  
Rachel "Sweet heart, it's really hard to say any words to you after all that you have been through because of me, so for now all I will say is that I love you and I wish I could have been the mother who protected you from all of that pain and torture" Shelby says holding back tears "I want you all to know that what ever happens tonight I want none of you to look back and do your jobs. Understood?" She says with authority

"Yes" they all say except for Rachel

"Rachel understood?" Shelby asks her daughter

Rachel nods with her head down

"Ok well it's show time" Shelby says looking at all of them.

As they all started walking towards the door Shelby pulls Puck aside.

"Noah I need you to do one extra thing. If anything goes wrong or if I tell you to leave, you get Rachel out of here at all cost" Shelby says

"I got it" Puck says nodding

"Thank you now go and do your job, and be careful" Shelby says

Before Puck left he hugs Shelby and says " thank you for Beth's picture mom" then he lets go and leaves the office.

"You're welcome son" Shelby says and as she watched Puck leave a tear runs down her face

* * *

Outside of the mansion, by a very secluded area, a black SUV was parked.

"I can't believe we got stuck with waiting"

"Blaine, don't complain, our job's very important. we have to get the others out of here if anything goes off base"

"Sam we are waiting and we don't know for how long" Blaine states

"Yeah well I'd rather be waiting out here then be inside the mansion when this entire thing goes down" Sam says

"True but where is Bieste and our back up?" Blaine asks

"They are by the west entrance. Artie and Mike are the back and if anything goes wrong Mike will have to go in and help get them out before we blow this place" Sam states

* * *

Inside the Mansion, Rachel had been doing as ordered. She greeted guest and future company partners. So far everything was going smoothly and Sue nor Senior had been spotted.

When it came time for Goolsby's speech Finn and Racco both did their jobs and stood by Rachel and her Father.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome. I would like to present to you Mr. Dustin Goolsby" Racco says getting everyone's attention

Goolsby walked up to the top of the stairs where Racco, Finn, and Rachel were waiting, then began to speak.

"Thank you. Good evening, as many of you know I am Dustin Goolsby the owner and sole founder of the Carmel corporation. Through the years I have worked on making my company the best at what it is and have also made it to be an influence of change. From making huge business deals in Japan or making a generous donation to charities, I have always thought of my corporation's well being. Tonight will be no different. As some of you might know from news articles or the media in general, I have recently found out that I have a daughter, Sophia" Goolsby says signaling to Rachel " Now I know, I am too young to have a daughter" he jokes "But to be honest I couldn't be more proud. I might have not known about her existence till recently but I know she is and will always be very important to me. It is because of her that I have made a very important decision. I have decided to step down as president of the Carmel Corporation and give the title to a youthful mind that can create wonders. With that said I would like to introduce you all to the new company president my daughter Sophia Corcoran" Goolsby says taking Rachel's hand and putting her front and center as cameras flash from every direction. "Thank you very much and enjoy the rest of the night" Goolsby says walking to where Racco and Finn stood.

"Nice work sir" Racco says keeping an eye on Rachel who was still getting photographed

"Mr. Goolsby, Ivan just informed me that SUe and Senior are inside the mansion" Finn says before walking over to Rachel and bringing her back towards them

"Sir?" Racco asks

"Call it in Racco" Goolsby says

"All men we have a code red, I repeat code red. Sue and Senior are in the premises evacuate everyone except for those two" racco says into his ear piece

"Finn take care of my daughter" Goolsby says when Finn returns then turns to leave with Racco

Once Goolsby was gone Finn and Rachel headed to Shelby's room, where Puck, Quinn and Santana should already be.

* * *

In Shelby's room Puck and the girls were doing just as ordered

"Q is everything in check" Puck asks as he loads a gun

"Yeah, by now Goolsby should be done with his speech and Ivan should have informed Finn" Quinn says

"Puck, can you here me, it's Mike"

"Yeah I hear you" Puck says holding in his ear piece

"Dude start heading out People are being evacuated quickly. Sue and your father should be the only ones left now" Mike says

"Got it" Puck says

"Well?" Quinn asks

"We got to go now" Puck says grabbing a final gun

At that moment there was a knock on the door and all three of them point their guns at the door.

"code" Puck shouts

"journey"

"It's Finn" Santana says and opens the door to let both finn and Rachel in

"It's game time. You better get out there" Finn says pulling his dress shirt out of his pants

"Yeah we're about to" Santana says

"Be careful and if anything happens I love you guys" Finn says putting a hand on Pucks shoulder and looking at the girls

"You too dude" Puck says ready to head out

"Tana unzip me quick" Rachel says before Santana leaves

"See you out there" Quinn says leaving then being followed by Santana and Puck who closes the door behind him

"Rach if anything happens you leave got it, even if I'm not next to you or behind you, you leave and don't look back" Finn says taking his shirt off and starting to put on his gear

"We both leave remember" she says

"Don't argue with me on this, just do as I say for once" he says with pleading eyes

"Rachel looks at him and remembered her chat with her brother a few nights ago 'He's doing it because he loves you.' "Fine but please come back to me. I can't and won't imagine having this child without you" she says grabbing him by the shirt that was once again on his body and pulling him towards her

"I promise" he says then kisses her

There kiss was cut short when they heard the sound of gun shots, letting them know that they better hurry and do their finale job. They finished getting ready in record time and loaded their finale guns. Before they left the safety of the room they both looked at each other.

"I love you"

"I love too"

With that they gave each other one more kiss before exiting to the dooms day that awaited them.

It was official this was the beginning of the end and the only thing that ran through both of their minds was "I better get out of here alive"

* * *

** Hey every one sorry for taking so long School has me going crazy and I haven't had a lot of time but there is the chapter hope you enjoy. **

**Now there are only 2 more left. **

**Remember to please Review because it really means a lot to know that I have your support. **

**thanks **

**G. **


	53. Beginning of the END

**Hey every one well I wasn't going to post this chapter till after I finished my Finales but today is my birthday and I decided to let you guys have the second to last chapter of this story so Here is me praying you like it and hoping that I get massive reviews from everyone. **

As Finn and Rachel made their way though the hall, they were both on high alert. Rachel would never admit it but she was scared shitless. This entire moment could either brighten or darken her future. Finn on his part was even more scared and not just for himself but for Rachel and their child. As they continued to make their way towards the main part of the Mansion, the gun shots got louder and the ground felt like it was shaking.

Out of nowhere, one of Sue's men appears and attacks finn, who immediately shot him as a reflex.

"One down 500 more to go" Finn says then looks around the corner where the guy jumped out from.

"Finn his gun" Rachel says reminding him

"Right grab it and lets go we're clear here" he orders

* * *

At the main entrance of the mansion Shelby was behind a table shooting off most of SUe's men while Puck, Quinn, and Santana covered her.

"Shelby I'm almost out of here with Goolsby" she hears through her ear piece

"Racco keep him safe understand?" Shelby orders

"Yes ma'am" She hears Racco answer

"Noah, where are Finn and Rachel?" Shelby asks her son While reloading her gun

"They should be on their way but I know Finn won't let anything happen to her" Puck assures her

At that moment Puck begins to reload his gun when one of Senior's men starts to approach him from behind. The man was inches away from blasting Pucks brains out, when all of a sudden an automatic shot gun is heard and makes Puck turn around and see the guy falling to the floor. When he looked up he sees Finn holding the weapon and Rachel right next to him shooting at every guy she finds.

"Shelby they're here" Puck says

"Noah you know what to do" Shelby states with out taking her gaze away from where she is shooting

Puck nods and grabs his riffle, then heads towards Finn and his sister. As he makes his way over, Finn spots Senior entering a hall and starts to shoot rapidly only to miss every single time.

When Puck reached them he takes advantage that Rachel is reloading her gun and grabs her by the arm to begin leading to the safest exit.

"Noah what are you doing?" She argues when he starts to pull her away to safety

"I'm doing my orders Rach now come on we have to go now" Puck says taking a quick shot towards a guy the was aiming at Rachel

"I'm not moving Noah and where is my Father?" SHe asks taking Pucks gun and shooting at two guys behind him

"Racco has him now come on" Puck says grabbing his other gun and taking a shot at a guy who was about to charge at them

"Go where? I told you I'm not moving" Rachel argues again and shooting down two guys on a balcony on the second floor of the mansion

"As much as I love seeing you two argue can we do this where we can't get killed?" Finn says shooting at the other men how were now approaching them

"Sorry sis but orders are orders" Puck says grabbing Rachel by the arm and pulling her away from the chaos

"I got you covered" Finn says Following behind them and taking shots at anyone that get close.

While Puck and Finn got Rachel away from everything Quinn and Santana stayed helping Shelby.

"Quinn, Santana Go Follow Noah and Finn they're going to need you" Shelby orders

"We can't leave you" Quinn says

"I'm ordering you to go" Shelby says

"Quinn is right though we can't leave you and we won't" Santana argues

"It's an order now go now" Shelby shouts with authority

Santana and Quinn just look at each other and nod. It wasn't a good idea to just leave Shelby there alone with out any one to back her up but they knew that when given orders by a superior you have to obey so they both got up took some shots to help Shelby out a bit more and then ran for the direction Puck and Finn had disappeared to with Rachel.

* * *

As Puck and Finn made their way towards the entrance where Racco and Goolsby were, Senior had found a way to follow them with out being noticed. When saw that Finn was distracted looking at a different direction, he struck. Hitting Finn right on the head and knocking him to the floor, senior took advantage and shocked both Puck and Rachel.

"Well look what we have here. My son, his idiot friend, and my lovely step daughter" Senior says looking at Rachel with hungry eyes.

"I'm warning you don't move another inch" Puck says pointing his gun at his father

"Noah jr. I see you're still the same. Hows life been treating you? You still with that hot blonde? and hows my grand daughter?" Senior says smirking

"Don't fucking talk about my daughter you ass hole" Puck yells

"Woah, Woah why so hostile? I thought we were buds. Now come on grab you sister and lets go before this giant gets up" Senior says kicking Finn in the ribs

"I'm not doing anything you say and your definitely not getting near my sister" Puck says stepping in front of Rachel in a protective manner

"Seriously? and who's going to stop me from getting what I want? you the out cold oaf or your poor scared sister behind you?" senior asks

"I'm warning you dad" Puck says cocking his gun

"I dare you. shoot me. come on take the shot" Senior encourages

"Don't fucking test me" Puck shouts pointing the gun in his unsteady hands

"Haha, you won't do it. Look at you your shaking. Face it son I'm all you have left. If you shoot me your all alone" Senior says with an evil smirk

"No, he has me" Finn says in a weak voice then sweeps Seniors legs causing him to fall on the floor.

"Finn!" Rachel shouts

"Rachel run go" Finn says using all his strength and getting up

"No we leave together remember" Rachel states

"Rach I'm serious go now before he comes to his senses" Finn says looking between Rachel and a fallen senior

"No" Rachel says

"Rach I'm not" Finn starts

"You promised" She tells him and leaves Finn speechless

"Sis we have to go now he can wake up any minute Finn didn't hit him that hard" Puck says pulling her

"No I'm not going to leave with out Finn" she says looking at a still silent Finn.

At that second both Quinn and Santana run into the opened space and notice the situation

"Rachel you got to go" Santana says looking at senior who was starting to move

"No" Rachel argues

"Rach please go" Finn pleads

"I'm not moving" Rachel states

"Fine then don't move. but I sure as hell am moving you" Santana says picking Rachel up and throwing her over the shoulder then heading towards the escape entrance.

"Put me down Santana I'm not leaving him" Rachel shrieks

"The hell you are munchkin" Santana says

As Santana gets further away the only think heard is Rachel arguing to put her down.

"Make sure she is out of here" Finn says looking at Puck and Quinn

"What are you going to do?" Quinn asks worried

"I'm going to take care of senior" Finn says turning around and grabbing senior by his shirt and dragging him towards one of the empty rooms

"Quinn go I'll stay and make sure that he leaves" Puck says looking at Quinn's worried face

"Be careful" Quinn tells him

"I'll try but go now" Puck says

As Quinn leaves, Puck heads towards the room Finn entered and then locks the door.

* * *

Inside the room Finn was now holding Senior in a choke hold against the wall. As he came back into conscienceness Finn smiled

"Hello Senior glad you could join us" Finn states. "If I'm not mistaken I'm your son's idiot friend, and I believe the last time we met you were holding me in a choke hold just like this up against a wall gasping for air" he adds putting pressure on the hold.

"I'm going to kill you" Senior coughs out through the hold

"I don't think so. You see this time your the one in a death grip" Finn says adding strength to his hold on Senior neck. "you want to what the funny thing about this is? Unlike me, no one is going to save you from what's going to happen to you." he adds tighten his grip "You see senior your son hates you more than I do and he won't help you. And as far as I know your other two kids are either dead or want you dead too. Senior your all alone, and no one is going to give a shit if you die. You fucked up completely with Shelby and the one person who could have cared about you as a father is the person who's life you fucked up. You want to know something else? I'm marrying Rachel" Finn says smiling " And what really sets my trigger off is what you did to her. You really hurt her and since she is the person I care about the most it's my job to protect her. So since you hurt her you have to deal with me" Finn says using all his strength while cutting the air from seniors lungs

"Finn your killing him to easily" Puck interrupts

"Your right" Finn says loosening his grip a little. "You see senior Puck her is going to help me out a little. Puck your gun please I suggest you scream if you can" Finn asks extending his unoccupied arm

"It's fully loaded" Puck says giving the gun to his best friend

"Thank you. Now Puck you know better then me. What were the exact things that your father did to Rachel?" Finn asks already knowing the answers

"Well the first thing I saw him do to her was pin her down but you are already doing that. So the next thing would be that he stroked her arms" Puck says remembering what he say when he was little

"Really well then, Senior start saying goodbye to the feeling in your arms" Finn says shooting both of the mans arms and making him scream through the choke hold.

"Oh look Puck he took me advise" Finn says darkly " Now what did he do after the arms?" Finn asks

"He went for her legs" Puck says with a stone cold face

"Ooh the legs, one of my favorite parts of her body. I don't blame you for wanting to touch them I mean she has amazing legs, but you on the other had won't be needing legs where your going right Puck?" Finn asks

"he definitely won't be needing his legs" Puck replies and the two more shoots were heard with a mixture of more screams from Senior.

* * *

By the escape entrance

"What was that?" Goolsby asks Racco

"COming though" Santana yells while running in with Rachel still on her shoulder arguing

"Where is Puck?" Racco asks

"Senior" Quinn says joining them

"What?' Goolsby asks

"Don't worry Finn has it under control. I hope" Quinn says with the last part in a whisper

"I'm not leaving with out Finn" Rachel says still hanging over Santana's shoulder

"Boss if they are here the Shelby is alone" Racco says s bit worried

"Racco go me and Quinn can handle it from here" Santana says then heads out through the entrance

* * *

Inside the now bloody room

"So Puck what else did your daddy do to Rachel?" Finn asks still choking a bleeding Senior

"Well the last thing was that he raped her repeatedly" Puck says

"No, I think I'll leave my finale blow for later. How about you get a turn and have a heart to knife chat with your dear old dad" Finn offers

""That sounds perfect" Puck says looking at his father with murder in his eyes

Hearing the word knife made seniors eyes go wide.

"Now let me just move to the side and let you work" Finn says stepping to the side but still having a grip on Senior

"What's wrong dad scared of a little knife?" Puck says taking out his favorite toy a skinning knife " Oh yea I forgot you like knives I remember you threatened me with this exact knife when I was younger. Lets see, this knife here gave me a scare on my ribs, it almost gave me a scare by my eye oh and lets now forget your best threat, to cut off my balls" Puck says playing with the knife in his hands "Where should I start?" he asks looking at his father

"I say we start small, go for the eye" Finn says

"The eye it is, now hold still dad" Puck says holding seniors head and making a clean cut over the eye lids making Senior scream in agony

"I think he wants more" Finn says

"The ribs it is then. Now don't move I wouldn't want to stab you and kill you just yet" Puck orders a slices right over seniors shirt and to his rib cage

At this point Senior looked like the walking dead. His body was covered and blood and was dying very slowly and painfully, and From the looks of it Finn and Puck were not done yet.

"Hey dad I found out about my other siblings. I also met them. You know it's funny the boy almost raped Rachel, I guess it's true like father like son." Puck says

"You still have one more cut dude" Finn says

"Your right" Puck says smirking

"Cut it off" Finn orders

"Orders are orders. Sorry dad, say adios to your dick" Puck say twirling his knife in his hand then making the deepest and most painful cut of them all.

Senior was now literally bleeding to death and gasping for air.

"My parts done. Finn are you?" Puck asks cleaning his knife

"No I just have one final thing to do" Finn says grabbing his gun and pointing it against Seniors head. "Noah Pucker Sr. on behalf of Shelby, Goolsby, Your son, My self, and most of all Rachel, Burn In Hell MOTHER FUCKER" he says then pulls the trigger making the bullet shoot right through Seniors skull and killing him instantly.

* * *

At the Mansion entrance things were different. Shelby was still holding off Sue's men and was getting some help from Racco on the other end. Unfortunately everything stopped when she felt a gun against her head

"Shelby how nice to see you"

"Give it up Sue you know you can't win" Shelby says

"Oh dear Shelby don't you know that I always win" Sue says

"Not today " Shelby says grabbing Sue's arm and lifting it in the air away from her head and making gun shots go off

* * *

Out side of the Mansion

"Mike Artie it's go time. Sam just confirmed that Goolsby and Rachel are out of the mansion" Bieste says

"Coach Artie can't" Mike starts

"Just go trust me" Bieste orders and both Mike and Artie spring into action making Mike do a double take when he sees Artie sprint towards the Mansion

* * *

Inside the MAnsion Sue and Shelby were both fighting it out. At the moment Shelby was in complete control and both Sue and her self were covered in bloody noses. It all went down hill though when Shelby thought she had won and Sue out of nowhere took a shot at her, hitting her right in the stomach.

"I told you Shelby I always win" Sue says getting up and with out a warning another shot is heard as Sue falls to the ground

When Shelby looks up she sees Puck lowering his gun and Finn running towards her.

"Shelby stay with us ok stay awake" Finn says picking her up in his arms and nodding towards Puck

"Racco get your men out of here now. THis place is going to blow in 15 minutes" Puck orders into his mic then starts running towards the escape entrance with Finn behind him.

* * *

In the SUV, Santana, and Goolsby were able to force Rachel in , but that did not stop her from yelling and screaming that she was not leaving Finn behind. Quinn had tried everything to calm her down but nothing helped.

"Rach calm down he is going to make it he never breaks the promises he makes you" Quinn says

""We can't leave him we just can't" Rachel shouts

"Rach we can only give them 5 more minutes and if they don't show up, we have to leave them" Sam says

"WHat?" Quinn shouts now worrying about Puck

"THis place will blow in 10 minutes we have to leave immediately" Blaine says

"Blaine please give them sometime" Rachel pleads

"Fine 5 minutes but if they don't show we're gone" Blaine says

4 minutes and 30 seconds later

"Sam start the car" Blaine orders

"No they have 30 more seconds" Rachel and Quinn both state

"THey aren't going to make it just Face it girls" Blaine says

At Blaine's words Rachel broke down. "I'm sorry Rachel. Sam let's go" Blaine says

"Hold on!" Santana says looking out the back window and seeing two figures running toward the SUV

"I can't believe it those sneaky bastards" Blaine says

"It's Puck and Finn and they have Shelby" Quinn says causing Rachel to snap her head up

"Open the door hurry up" Goolsby says

When they reached the car Puck got in first and then helped FInn bring in an injured Shelby.

"What happened?" Goolsby asked seeing blood on Shelby

"Sue happened, but Puck took care of it" Finn says

"What about senior?" Quinn asks

"Finn and I handled him" Puck says not going into details

"Right now we need a hospital and fast" Finn says

"On it" Sam says putting the car in drive and leaving the estate towards a hospital

* * *

In the Van

"Artie Mike, your clear. Sam and Blaine just left. Get back here now" Bieste orders through the radio

In less than a minute both Artie and Mike were back in the van and bieste took off.

"How much time was left on the timer?" Bieste asks while driving away from the mansion

"A minute" Mike says looking at his watch

As they drove away, the sounds of the bombs going off one by one gave the signal that the mansion was crumbling with more than a 100 dead bodies inside and that this nightmare was over.

* * *

**Ok so there you have it. I think some of you will be happy with the way Senior ended up, I kind of enjoyed writing that part of this Chapter and I hope I wasn't too grotesque.**

**Now there are only 1 more left. **

**Remember to please Review because it really means a lot to know that I have your support. **

**thanks **

**G. **


	54. Hold On

Rachel sat in the waiting room with Finn on her left and Puck on her right. Goolsby was pacing back and forth in the hall while Quinn, Santana, Blaine and Sam were all leaning on a wall hoping to receive good news.

It had been an hour since they got to the hospital and at that moment the doctors were removing the bullet that had injured Shelby. After 5 more minutes of waiting the doctor exited the surgery room and approached them.

"Which one of you is Dustin and who is Rachel?" the doctor asks

"That's us" Goolsby and Rachel both say walking up to the doctor

"She wants to see both of you. Before you go in though, I must warn you the we did all we could but the wound was to deep and it caused internal bleeding that we just could not stop. She doesn't have much time, so I suggest you make her last moments memorable and say your goodbyes" the doctor says the begins to lead them to Shelby's room.

When they entered, Shelby was lying in bed and waiting for them with a small smile

"It-it's okay you can come closer" she says looking at Rachel who was already crying

"Mom you can't leave me again I just got you back" Rachel says walking to her side and hugging her

"Baby I need you to be string right now. I'm never going to leave you because I'll always be right here" Shelby says pointing to Rachel's heart

"But I'm still going to need you" Rachel says through tears

"No you won't because you'll have your father" Shelby says holding her hand out for Goolsby to take " and you will also have Finn and your brither. There was a reason why I wanted all of you out of there so soon and it was so that none of you would be alone. I wanted your father to get the chance that I won't get to have with my grandchild and I wanted Finn to be there when his baby is born. Now I need you both to also help each other. Dustin, Rachel hasn't had the best example of a father and I really need you to be that for her. She might be stubborn at times but she's also very fragile. Can you promise me that?" Shelby says

"I promise" Goolsby says squeezing Shelby's hand

"Also don't go crazy when she has her moments" Shelby says caressing Rachel's hair

"I won't. She's just like you" Goolsby says with watery eyes

"Rachel honey, can you promise me something?" Shelby asks

"Anything" Rachel says sniffling

"Promise me that one day not today or tomorrow but one, when you are completely sure and ready for it, you will marry Finn and never let him go, because a guy like him never comes around twice" Shelby says with a weak smile

Rachel looks at her mother and lets out a tearful laugh then smiles " I guess I completed my promise, because he proposed last night" she says still crying but with a smile

"I'm so happy for you sweet heart" Shelby says letting tears fall. "Also Rachel please do me a favor and tell Noah that he is the perfect son and that I love him very much and would have never traded him for anything" She add with a weak voice

"I will mom" Rachel says sobbing now

"Dustin take care of her, she's my star" Shelby says closing her eyes due to fatigue

"I will Shelby" Goolsby say letting tears run down his face

"I love you Rachel never forget that" Shelby says in a low voice with her eyes closed

"I love you too mom" Rachel replies then loses control and breaks down when Shelby's heart monitor goes flat.

Goolsby lets more tears fall then goes over to Rachel, who was holding on to her mothers life less body for dear life. "Come on Rachel your mother is now in a better place." He bends down and takes hold of his sobbing daughter then holds her close as he looks at the woman he loves for one last time. "Good bye Shelby, I will never forget you" with that said he kisses Rachel's head and then walks out with her into the waiting room where the others were.

* * *

It had been 3 days since the night Shelby died. Goolsby had made the decision to give his company to some one else and then left the city for the suburbs. He was now living in his Hempstead home and trying to cope with the lose of the person he loved. As for Rachel and Puck they were completely devastated. Finn on his part had arranged for Quinn and Puck to stay at the apartment Goolsby had them in and for him and Rachel to stay at the loft. During that time though Rachel hadn't spoken much or even eaten. Finn had tried everything but always got the same response. When Puck had been around though, he was able to get her to drink some juice and eat some crackers but that still wasn't enough.

Today though was extremely hard. It was the day of Shelby's funeral and it wasn't a fake; it was real.

Finn sat in the couch waiting for Rachel when he heard a knock on the loft door. He got up and opened it, only to find a box on the floor with a note attached to it.

"Give this to Rachel, it's from Shelby -Schue"

Finn had no idea what to do. Rachel was already depressed about Shelby's death and this could make her worse; but then he remembered that it's her mother. He walked to his room where Rachel was getting ready and placed the box in front of her.

"This came for you. Shelby wanted you to have it" He says leaving the box and heading towards the door

"Can you stay with me when I open it" she finally says to him after 3 days

"Of course" he replies taking a seat on the bed.

Rachel was nervous. This box was probably the last thing she had left of Shelby. She knew that the past few days she has been a wreck. She also knows that she has been hurting Finn by not taking care of her self the way she should be. It has been hard on her dealing with the fact that she had only gotten her mother beck for a few hours to have her taken away from her again the way she did. She wasn't doing things to hurt Finn but he couldn't fully understand what she was going through, so when ever Puck was around she knew that he would understand what she was going through. As she looked at the box she realized that this was real and not a bad dream that she could wake up from.

She grabbed the box and walked back to her bed and took a sit next to Finn.

"If you want we can leave it closed and not open it" Finn says looking at her

"No I want to open it, it's just that this is real, its actually happening. My mom is really gone and this box is the symbol of that" Rachel says looking at the box in her hand

"I can still leave if you want to be alone" he says

"No I need you here with me" she says taking his hand

"Then do you want me to open it?" he asks

"Let's do it together" she answers

With that said they both opened the box only to find a DVD the said 'Play me' and a bunch of papers under it. Finn picked up the DVD and opened his laptop.

When he inserted the disk his screen went gray for a moment until Shelby popped into view.

"Rachel, if you are watching this video that means that I am not around and that I am in a better place. I know that I have done some wrong things on your behalf after letting you live that hell with Noah's father all those years. For that I am truly sorry. I know that you have a new life now and that you probably won't forgive me for all I've done to you, but I need you to know one important thing. Never in my life have I been more proud of you then I am right now. You have become the young women I always knew you could be. Leroy and Hiram knew this aswell and that is why they had me send you to Sue's headquarters. I know that you are mad at them for doing what they did but please find it in your heart to forgive them, they only did what they did to keep you alive. I know it is hard to understand but please fo this for me. I also know that Finn must be sitting next to you right now" Shelby says making Finn blush and hold Rachel's hand " Finn I want to thank you for always taking care of my beautiful daughter, even when it wasn't your job. I was told by Leroy that you might be pregnant and when he told me that news it brought a smile to my face. I became even happier because I know that the father is Finn. I wish I could be there physically when my grandchild is born" she says starting to cry " but I will be there in spirit. I was also informed that you have become close with your father and I was very happy to hear that. I want you to tell him that I loved him very much and that he gave me the best gift in the world, You. Inside of the box are a lot of papers. those are documents with the names and numbers to the bank accounts I leave you with. In each account there is about a million dollars, use that money wisely and share it with Noah, he is my son after all" Shelby says still crying "I know you must be hurting right now, but I need you to hold on. You are carrying a life in you and you have to take care of it and yourself. I you end up having a girl please consider naming her Sophia and if you have a boy please don't leave Noah alone with him" Shelby jokes. " My finale request is that you live your lives to the fullest and hold no regrets. Be happy and always remember that I love you and your brother with all my heart. Never forget to let my grandchild know that I died saving your life and his or hers. And finally love and protect each other because family is very important. I love you Rachel" Shelby finishes as the screen goes black

"Rach" Finn says looking at her tear filled face

"She really did save my life" she says through tears

"I know babe she saved all our lives" Finn says hugging her

* * *

At the cemetary, everyone was present. Goolsby was seated in the front along with Rachel finn, and Puck. The rest of the team stood behind them with Schue, Emma, and Beiste to their left and Racco and Ivan to their right. Leroy an dHiram were also there but stood on the opposite side of the grave.

The past 3 days have been a bit crazy. The rest of the team had gone back to the organization to clear out and had also decided to never go back there. The adults on their part had also cleared out. As for Hiram and Leroy things were a little difficult. Hiram on his part felt guilty for everything that has happened. When Shelby had willingly accepted to finish the mission he had hoped that she would live and the live her life with her daughter and the man she loved. Unfortunately when he received the call from Schue he was disaster. Leroy though had expected this to happen. He knew Shelby would have done what ever it took to keep Rachel safe even if it did cost her, her life.

As the ceremony came to an end everyone was in tears after hearing Rachel's final words. It was hard for the team mostly because they all grew up knowing Shelby and it hurt even more knowing that she was two of their friend's mother.

As they started to walk away they were stopped by Leroy's voice

"I understand that today is a very difficult day for all of us, but I need to let all of you know that you are all relieved of duty. You are all free to do what ever you want and forget this nightmare." he states

"You emotionless fuck" Puck says

"Noah Please" Rachel warns holding her brother's arm

"No" Puck says looking at Rachel then looks at Leroy " You couldn't have done this sooner. Before the only women I considered my mother was killed" Puck shouts

"Noah!" Rachel yells at him

"No, Rach. If he would have called this off earlier mom would still be alive" Puck states about to cry again

"She would have died either way Noah." Rachel says hugging him. "She did it to keep us safe. The only difference was that she didn't die alone or in the mansion when it exploded" she explains while rubbing his back

"Rachel" Hiram says

"Save it. If my mother died it was because she loved my brother and me more than anything. Unlike you and Leroy who sat in an office in L.A. while we all risked our lives for you" Rachel says looking at Hiram with soul less eyes

"Rach" Finn says knowing that she might say something she will regret

"I might have been able to forgive the both of you for what you did when I was three, but for this I don't know. Now I kindly ask that you leave" Rachel says ignoring Finn

"Rachel" Hiram tries again

"I said leave"

"Hiram, let's go. she's right we should have come with Shelby" Leory says looking at Rachel with saddened eyes "We are truly sorry for everything" he adds then grabs Hiram hand and heads towards the car that was waiting for them

"So Um- not to be rude or anything but, what do we do now?" Sam asks awkwardly

"Sam!" Quinn says hitting him over the head

"What it's just a question" He says rubbing his head

"We live our lives" Rachel says looking up at the sky and smiling while remembering her mother's last wishes.

**-The End?-**

* * *

**Alright, well there you guys have it tha last Chapter of this Adventure. I will be posting an Epilogue to this so you will find out what happened afterwards so just give me some time to post that. **

**But as for the actual Story this is where it ends for now. **

**Please Review because I love to read what you all think and until next time. **

**Thanks, **

**G.**


	55. Epiloge

4-5 After

After Shelby's Funeral Puck and Rachel agreed to split the money they were left with. Puck and Quinn had gone back to Lima weeks after to get Beth and when they got there, they were surprised that their little girl knew who they were. After that, Puck finally decided to man up and ask Quinn to marry him. Two years later they were married and then moved to New Jersey where they own a 7 bed room home with a pool in the back yard.

Kurt and Blaine lived in Queens with their adopted 3 year old son Nile and are now legally married. As for Santana and Brittney, they kind of stayed in Manhattan but spent most of their time traveling around the world. Mike and Tina had finally decided to give dating a try, and so did Sam and Mercedes. Artie on his part, started a charity for kids who have disabilities and is also dating a Victoria Secret model, who makes both Quinn and Rachel jealous with her body.

Goolsby, has kept his word to Shelby and hasn't missed one moment in Rachel's life. He walked her down the aisle on her wedding day and he was present when his grand children were born. A few months after Shelby's death he created a new company that specialized in protecting other companies from fraud and made Both Finn and Puck the Presidents. He also gave the most important job to Artie because he knew that high tech security was very necessary. He still missed Shelby from time to time but he was glad to have the time to spend with both little Sophia and little Justin.

Schue, Emma, and Bieste still kept in touch. Bieste was now a drill Sargent at Fort Benin and Schue and Emma now lived in London with their son Brandon. Leroy and Hiram tried to get in touch with Rachel again but every time they were shot down. they are still in L.A. waiting for the day she'll forgive them.

In Harmony's case no one knew what happened to her. The day she went up state she sort of disappeared and was never heard from again.

* * *

It was 9 am and everything was silent until the bedroom door burst open and in ran two children.

"mommy, mommy" yelled the youngest

"your son is calling you" said a sleepy voice

"Daddy get up" the oldest one said

"and your daughter is calling you" says the other sleepy voice

"Mm, what is it Soph"

"Uncle Noah's on the phone" little Sophia says giving the phone to her daddy

"Ugh, hello" he says rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"Well it's about time Hudson, at least tell me my niece and nephew haven't been scared for life yet" Puck says on the other line

"Haha very funny What is it Puck?" Finn asks

"Did you forget what today is?" Puck asks

"What are you talking about?" Finn asks confused

"Dude, I don't know maybe your god-daughter's birthday?" Puck says sarcastically

"Oh SH-crap" Finn says remembering that his kids were in the room still

"Yeah now get up and you better be here on time" Puck says and hangs up

"Hey Soph why don't you and your brother go brush you teeth while I wake up mommy" Finn says

"We already brushed our teethies daddy" little Justin says

"Then how about you go and pack your bags" Finn says

"Ok daddy, come on Justin" Sophia says taking her little brother's hand leaving the room and closing the door

"Rach, baby get up we have to be on the road in 2 hours" Finn says kissing her exposed shoulder

"MM, five minutes Finny" Rachel says still sleeping

It had been close to 5 years since the whole mission of doom. Finn and Rachel have been married for 3 years and have two kids; four year old Sophia who was born in February, and Justin who will be three in August. They had decided to stay in New York but instead of the city they lived in the suburbs. Nothing has really changed between them and they are still madly in love with each other.

At the moment though, Finn had to wake up his beautiful wife after only 3 hours of sleep.

"Rachel we have to be at Pucks in five hours" Finn says knowing Saturday traffic to Jersey was hell

"No we don't, Today's Friday" she whines while still sleeping

"No baby, Today's Saturday and Beth's birthday" Finn says

With that said Rachel's eyes shot open " what? Why didn't you say that sooner" she says jumping out of bed wearing nothing to cover her naked body

"I tried, but aren't you even going to say good morning to your husband?" Finn asks sitting up in bed with a puppy face.

"How much time did you say we had before we have to leave?" she asks walking over to his side of the bed and placing a hand on his chest

"2 hours be fore we have to leave" Finn answers licking his lips and knowing what she had in mind

"And where are the kids?" she asks moving the bed sheets and straddling him

"Um, packing for the long weekend" he says placing his hands on her hips

"mm, well then Mr. Hudson if you get them showered and dressed in 30 minutes maybe we can have some fun of our own in the shower" she says grinding down on him and biting his ear lobe

"mm, give me 20 minutes and I'll be right out" he says in a husky voice and kissing her neck

"If you wait 20 minutes we won't get to have fun and plus I want you little friend in the shower with you" she says giving him a quick kiss then getting off of him to grab her rob and head out to the kitchen to start breakfast.

* * *

at the Puckerman house the scenario was a bit different. Puck had been up since 6a.m. setting up for his daughter's birthday. It was still a bit unreal to him that his little girl was growing up so fast and that she loved both him and Quinn more then ever even after they had to leave her for a while. To make up for the time lost every year Puck would take the liberty of waking up before Quinn just to be the first to say happy birthday to his little princess. With in that arrangement breakfast was included and so was the mini father daughter bonding time. He was in the Kitchen with Beth sitting in a stool across from him while deciding what to make her, when:

"He dad, are you ever going to tell me why grandma Shelby isn't around anymore" Beth questions

"Well little B that's a bit complicated to explain right now, but when your older like maybe 17 or 19 I promise to tell you everything, deal?" puck says sticking out his picky

"Deal daddy" she says placing her pinky in his

"Now what does the birthday girl want for breakfast this year?" Puck asks

"Um- Chocolate chip pancakes" Beth says smiling

"Oh- that's a hard one. you know only your mom can do those" Puck says

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm up" Quinn says walking into the kitchen

"Mommy" beth shouts then jumps off the stool to go and hug Quinn

"Hey birthday girl. So I heard you want chocolate chip pancakes" Quinn says smiling

"Yes Please" beth says giving her a huge smile

"haha hey Q" Puck says walking over to his two girls and giving Quinn a kiss

"Hi, now you go and finish setting up outside while I make Beth breakfast" Quinn orders

"What ever you say captain" Puck says saluting and marching outside making Beth laugh

"Daddy's Funny Mommy" she says laughing

"Yeah, your dad is a clown" Quinn says smiling

* * *

Back at Rachel and Finn's house

"Mom!, Justin keeps playing with his food" Sophia complains

"No I'm not" Justin wines with his mouth full

"Justin Tiberius Hudson, what have I told you about talking with your mouth full" Rachel says walking out of her room while putting on a pair of earrings

"But I wasn't momma" little Justin says showing his sticky hands

"Justin" Finn warns while fixing his polo collar

"Sorry momma" Justin says with a sad voice and looking down at the floor

"Go wash your hands young man" Rachel orders

"You look very pretty Momma" Sophia says while finishing her juice

"Thank you Sophi, now finish up and go wash your hands" Rachel says

As Sophia got up and left to do as told Finn crept up behind Rachel and held her by her waist

"You know our daughter is right you look very pretty" he says moving her hair to one side and kissing her neck

"Well I have to look my best , Beth is my niece and god-daughter" Rachel says turning around in Finn's arms and fixing his collar so that the love bite she left on his neck wasn't showing.

"true but I feel bad for Artie now" Finn says

"and why is that?" she asks curious to know

"Well he no longer has the sexiest chick at the party" Finn says

"Oh really why is that?" she asks putting her arms around his neck

"Because you'll be there" he answers then gives her a long kiss filled with love.

"Mm, very smooth" she says backing away from the kiss and smiling

"Momma is grandpa coming with us?" Justin asks walking towards his parents with his back pack on.

"Yeah buddy he is now go get your sister so we can go" Finn says.

* * *

A couple hours later the Puckerman house was full of people. Kurt and Blaine were there with little Nile. Santana and Britney had got back from Rio just for Beth's birthday and even Quinn's parents flew in from Lima to be with their grand daughter. The only ones missing as usual were Finn, Rachel the kids and Goolsby.

As Quinn was in the Kitchen she heard the doorbell and when she opened the door , she was met with the yells of Sophia and Justin

"Aunt Quinn" they both aid and hugged her

"Well look at that I know have two over grown legs" Quinn jokes

"Hey Quinn" Rachel says smiling "Alright Sophi, Justin let go and go and play with your cousins" She tells them and like bullets the two kids run towards beth and little Nile

"Glad you could make it' Quinn says hugging Rachel

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Rachel says

"Yeah, it's our god-daughter's birthday we'd never miss this day ever again" Finn says walking up to them with racco and Ivan behind him carrying bags

"So your staying for the long weekend?" Quinn asks excited

"I ordered them to" Goolsby says walking up behind them

"Perfect well the guest rooms are all yours now come in , every one is out back by the pool" Quinn says

As they made their way to the back yard Finn could hear the music and the laughter from outside.

He knew that this was what Shelby was talking about in that video she left for Rachel. When he got out side he saw Justin next to Puck by the grill and smiled when he heard what Puck was telling him

"You see J.T. to make a good steak you have to let it get to a good brown color. Not too dark but just right so that it's still nice and juicy" Puck says

"But uncle Noah Momma doesn't eat meat" Justin says

"Oh she eats meat just not this kind' Puck says smirking

"Noah!, What are you telling my son?" Rachel yells

"Nothing Rach, just showing him how to cook a steak" Puck says trying to cover himself

"Momma, uncle Noah says that you eat meat but not the kind he is cooking. what other meat is there?" Justin asks innocently

"Noah!" Rachel yells causing Finn to laugh because Puck was not going to live long after today

Yeo he was completely happy. his friends were all safe. his father in law was amazing with his kids and he has the most beautiful wife and family. He was truly grateful that they made it out of that mansion that August night almost 5 years ago. He was even more grateful towards Shelby for saving them.

"thank you" he said looking up and smiling

"Who you talking to Mr. Hudson?" Rachel asks walking up behind him and hugging him

"Just our guardian angel" Finn says smiling at her

"I love you" she says smiling

"I love you more" he says kissing her. "Now come on I want a steak" he adds walking to the grill and chuckling

This was defiantly worth the hell they went through.

-END-

* * *

**Ok so now it is completely done but I do have a sequel so if you want me to post it let me know**

**Thanks for all the support. **

**-G**


End file.
